Already Together
by lizzybee
Summary: Reposted after it was deleted for some unknown reason. This is the sequel to Destined to Be. It's shorter and sweeter and wraps up the entire series with an interesting end. Please read and review, and enjoy! MugenFuu ShinoJin Completed, Also has Lemon
1. A Morning Family

HI guys! Miss me! So as promised I started to write out a sequel to Destined to Be…It's nothing too long like Destined to Be, it's shorter in chapters, and is basically just for you guys to have some closure about the entire series (since the real director/writers) never did. ) I thought about it long and hard, and I decided to call this new story, **"Already Together"**….But Oh yes, just like usual, I don't own Samurai Champloo (I think I should) but I don't…it's a sad sad day. LOL

Anyways, I hope you guys like this, please review and lemme know if you guys want the story going a certain way. I already have the story planned out, but I always like to hear what you guys want to see (in this case, read). OH YES, and please be sure to check out a 'totally my own' story at fictionpress dot com (they won't let me put links to their own company! LOL) My story is called **Rain in Akita** (it's in the manga section under supernatural). If you guys like anime or manga's, if you love Samurai Champloo (which you do, because you're taking the time to read this) THAN you have to check out my story! I actually wrote the story in grade 7, but my friends and family are actually trying to get me to publish it for an adult audience…I guess I was just a very mature young girl.

But before I let the harsh world of Editing and Publishing de-flower me; I wanted to hear from you guys. Rain in Akita is finished but I haven't put up all the chapters yet. )

Thanks again for ALL your wonderful support! I think I would've lost my mojo during the time I wrote Destined to Be, because of a lot of crazy things; but you guys have all been super wonderful! ) Big hugs to all!

Much Love!

BIZZY

**Already Together.**

**Chapter one: A morning family**

Nothing was better than to feel the sun light on the skin. Her eyes fluttered open to see the morning light bathing her. She rolled over to nuzzle against Mugen's bare chest. He shifted a little moaning at the sight of light, and tightened his grip around Fuu. She smiled and exhaled, feeling that she was finally at peace. It had rained the night before, which helped them both set into the mood.

"Mugen? Are you awake?" Fuu whispered rubbing her cheek against his chest. Mugen groaned and exhaled rolling on to his back. Fuu rested a bit more comfortably on him as he rubbed his left eye. Sometime, he seemed just like a little boy, Fuu thought.

"Feh, yeah, I'm awake." He moaned clearing his throat. He had yet another wonderful nights sleep. Somehow, life had become bearable with her there. She talked too much, and whined a lot, and asked too many questions about everything; but it was always a pleasure to have her with him. He wondered, as he woke up. He was still in a sleepy haze, as he looked down to the girl rested on him. He twirled her loose her in his fingers asking himself why he had waited so long to tell her how he felt. Fuu made soft purring sounds as she cuddled in the warmth of his body, thinking of nothing else; but how much she loved him. Mugen smiled to himself and looked up to the ceiling. His face suddenly became cross and irritated.

"Oh no you do-" He hollered roughly when the small furry ball landed on his face with a loud thud. Fuu quickly shot away from Mugen as he started his early morning battle with Momo-san. She yelped as he ran around the room like a crazy person. She relaxed as she watched Mugen shout angrily at the little squirrel. It was the start of yet another perfect day.

………………………………….

It was the sound of Mugen fighting and screaming at Momo-san that woke up Jin and Shino. He rubbed his chin over the top of her head, and exhaled. Things were finally the way he wanted it to be. With Shino, and a family. He opened his eyes and looked down to her smiling face, kissing his chin. He smiled, his eyes warm and passionate. He had never had such emotions before, but with her it became natural.

"Hello." She smiled. She had waited a long time to say her first hello to Jin, after so many months apart. She decided that every morning till the day she died she would greet him with a hello. Jin smiled warmly at her, embracing her tighter.

"Hello." He replied back. They could hear the fuss next door. Jin sighed and got up, helping Shino up with him. He placed a hand on her naked belly and smiled to her.

"You have to be careful from now on Shino." He whispered to her softly. He inched closer to her blushing face. They had been married and were now trying to build a small family of their own. It wasn't a sure thing that she had conceived, Jin could only hope. Shino had taught him the meaning of hope and prayer, after all, this very moment was miracle enough. She hugged him.

"I will." She smiled brightly. She had a glow to her face, a glow that only the happiest person would have. And she couldn't be any happier.

……………………………………………

"Looks like the newly weds are awake." Aki giggled childishly. Shiro smirked hugging his little old wife. They were at the restaurant, bright and early, to prepare breakfast for their ever growing family. They had parents intuition, and all their pains were shared by them. They were finally a complete family.

"Good morning!" Mai smiled coming in with a bag full of crabs. Shiro quickly went to help the young girl with the heavy load. Mai thanked Shiro and went straight to helping out with the cleaning. But this morning, Aki had a different chore in mind for Mai.

"Mai-chan, we are doing fine, why don't you go down to Mizu's house with this food. Poor boy is so tied up with the construction that he won't have time to eat with us." Aki smiled happily as she handed over a packaged box full of goodies. Mai blushed slightly, but agreed. She didn't know if it was obvious to the household that she had been smitten by the young Lord, Mizu.

…………………………………………

Mugen growled roughly to the air, part yawn part frustration. He wanted to sleep longer, there was finally time to just sit around and do nothing. Jin and Shino slowly walked behind the young couple, Shino giggling gently at their little fights.

"They really are a pair." She whispered to Jin. He nodded with a smirk. There was a time that he thought that Fuu would probably end up marrying some old slob from some small village, end up becoming a mother at an early age, and live the rest of her life truly alone. He also considered the possibility that he would probably marry her at some points while on their sunflower journey. He cared for her dearly. However, a large part of him, always hoped that Mugen would finally see it, see Fuu; and admit that he cared for her too. His smirk grew. He had always noticed the small details in Mugen's behavior when it came to Fuu, and maybe deep down he already knew they would be together. He felt the same about his situation. Somehow he knew that he would be together with Shino, it was destined to be. He took in a deep breath, looking up to the brilliant blue sky. Not a cloud to seen.

"Jin? What's wrong?" Shino asked shaking him gently by the arm. Jin snapped out of his thoughts to see his group staring at him strangely.

"Uh?" He said looking from Mugen and Fuu to Shino.

"You alright?" Shino asked smiling. She knew that he was probably reflecting. She had often caught him just sitting and meditating. Jin smiled and nodded.

"You think too much." Mugen snorted snapping at Fuu.

"I just thought that he- wait, I was just worried you big BAKA!" She shouted angrily at him. Which than led into another Mugen vs Fuu verbal battle. Shino smiled nervously at the stormy couple as they walked along to the town.

"You can tell they're married." Shino remarked. Jin stepped closer to her placing a hand on her stomach.

"They're not married yet…" He smiled to Shino. She rested her head against his shoulders, walking slowly behind. Jin's attention was suddenly caught by an unusual rustle in the trees. He looked back making a mental note of the way the tree tops waved as a brigade of birds quickly flew. His eye brows narrowed. He picked up on a feeling he hadn't had in some time, the last time being the fight for the temple.

"Jin? Are you lost again?" Shino smiled tapping a gentle finger on his chin. He looked down at her smiling face, reassured that everything was alright.

"No, it's nothing." Jin smiled. He didn't want to worry her, she had been through enough, they all had been through enough. He clasped her hand in his and started to walk off into the forest.

…………………………………..

"OH you're all here!" Shiro exclaimed happily. He had just finished bringing over a tray full of freshly cooked noodles. Aki quickly rushed out with some tea and cups for her hungry family. Fuu rushed over to Aki asking if she could help. Aki smiled.

"Sure Fuu-chan, will you help me bring out the food that I made?" She asked politely leading her to the kitchen. Shino went to follow but Shiro blocked her way.

"No no dear, expecting mothers shouldn't stress their selves. Please have a seat." Shiro winked over at Jin, who turned red as Mugen mockingly nudged the samurai. Shino blushed, she had no idea that her adopted parents could tell already, she didn't even know for sure.

"But go on in." He smiled letting her pass. Shino nodded and blushed and headed to the kitchen. She found Aki placing some bowls and rice on Fuu's tray to bring out. Aki noticed her and rushed to make her take a seat.

"Oh dear, you should be sitting down, and relaxing." Aki encouraged. Shino blushed wildly wondering how they all knew. Fuu was confused and asked what this was about. She puzzledly stared at the old woman walking Shino to a chair. They turned to see Fuu's quizzing face, and thought about what to say.

"Fuu-chan, Shino is pregnant." Aki smiled rubbing Shino's stomach motherly. Shino blushed, but at the same time she was shocked that Aki could tell. Even she and Jin weren't sure if there was something there.

"How did you know momma?" Shino asked in a soft smile. Aki smiled back and gently pulled Shino's hair back.

"A mother always knows." She whispered. There was a small pause. Fuu suddenly jumped to Shino giving her the biggest hug. She was very happy for her and Jin. Shino smiled and returned Fuu's tight embrace. Fuu kissed Shino on the cheek and congratulated her. Shino blushed, she was praying that she really was pregnant, but she had no way of knowing sure. But she trusted Aki's instinct and sighed happily at the news. She wondered how Jin would react.

"Oh wow, this is so great!" Fuu exclaimed yet again. She had a tight hold on Shino's head as she continued to hug her. Aki laughed.

"But you'll be a mother soon too Fuu-chan." Aki smirked nudging Shino gently. Fuu blushed red trying to avoid the conversation. She quickly went back to the tray placing more bowls on it as she heard Aki and Shino talking.

"Fuu-chan, you'll be married in just a week, and than you and Mugen-" Aki giggled.

"NO WAY! With that monkey!" Fuu shouted trying very hard to avoid this conversation. She didn't want them to know that they were already sleeping and consummating, not that they didn't know. Fuu started to feel like they were all surrounding her with their comments about marriage and babies, she wondered if she really was ready for all of that. She wondered if Mugen was ready for all of that responsibility. He was now Mizu's commander, as was Jin. They both shared one of the top places in the town's government, but worried if this was really all for real. She shook her head as Aki patted her back.

"Fuu-chan, don't worry. You and Mugen are meant for each other." Aki smiled. Shino agreed. Fuu realized that she was just being a child about this. But she was only 16, but it was very normal for her to marry at this age. She heard Mugen, Jin and Shiro at the table laughing. Mugen really was very sweet when he wanted to be, and even though they fought like mad; there was no body more perfect for her, nobody else she wanted to be with. He was always hers, and she always his.

Suddenly married life wasn't so scary, she saw how happy Shino and Jin were, and how Aki and Shiro had been together for almost all their lives. She had the best examples in her life. She wondered about her father for a moment, wishing that her mother could have been here to see her wedding day. But it was alright, she had her whole family with her.

She turned with the tray back out to the table, where she was greeted by Mugen's secret smile. He loved staring at Fuu, and whenever he got the chance, he always smiled at her. He lightly touched her hand as she served him a bowl of rice. There was a loving energy emitting from him to her, and everyone could see it in their eyes.

It was Jin this time, who started to eat first. He was very hungry, and when Mugen realized he could eat, there was no stopping him. They small family laughed and ate sluggishly, as the morning light bathed the town. For once things, were finally perfect, for once it was alright to breathe.

But how long could their peace continue for?

Well guys, that was sort of slow, but it sets it off nicely for the next chapter! So take care and see you all in the next chapter!


	2. A Small Doubt

Hey guys! Hope all is well! Here's the next chapter! Please please please check out my original story, Rain in Akita on fictionpress dot com PLEASE, I will love you forever! LOL

Enjoy!

**Chapter two: A small doubt**

When breakfast was done, the morning crowd came in to once again enjoy the cooking styles of Aki and Shiro. Their restaurant had become a major hot spot for travelers and normal town folk. It was the rich smell of cooking noodles, roasted oysters and shrimp that lured the herds in. No matter what time of day it was, the restaurant was always packed. Fuu had been helping out with the dishes while Shino cut out the meat and vegetables.

She was thinking very hard on her new baby, wondering if it would be a girl or a boy. She didn't really care what it was, as long as it was healthy. If it was a boy, she wanted him to be strong and honorable like Jin. If it was a girl, she wanted her to be like Fuu, a strong willed girl who stood up for what she believed in. She often wondered about Fuu, and her past, but never wanted to ask. Whatever horrors Fuu's saw, she hid in the deepest part of her heart, away from all her other emotions. She wondered about how Jin never fell in love with Fuu, she was perfect for him. They were opposites, and opposites often worked better. Jin was protective of Fuu, and was only on that journey for her. What stopped him from loving her, was it Mugen?

"Nani?" Fuu asked catching Shino staring off at her. Shino snapped out of her momentary trance.

"Looks like Jin's teaching you to be weird too" Fuu laughed. Shino blushed and nodded trying to shake off her deep mysterious thoughts. She smiled back at the young girl, with her sleeves rolled up and quickly washing the dishes. Aki and Shiro were cooking and serving just as quickly as possible.

"Fuu-chan, can you cook up three orders of grilled fish?" Shiro asked. The crowd was getting thicker, with the line up outside stretching. Aki smiled nervously, she always wanted to have a successful business, a place where she could feed people, but she never expected this. Fuu nodded happily, but she was nervous, this was the first time she would be going near the fire grill. As she slowly approached the rocky grill she swallowed. Than she remembered that this was no different than when she was on her journey. She always cooked in an open fire, which was much scarier than a controlled cooking environment. She sucked it up, and got ready to cook. She armed herself with the tools of the culinary trade and started work. Shino smiled at her.

"Fuu-chan, you'll need to get the fish first." She giggled. Fuu's face became a swirl of embarrassing marks and veins as she retreated back to the fish kept in large icy boxes. Fuu sighed, she always worried about her cooking skills. And Mugen loved to eat, just as much as her probably. What if she burned the food, or made it grossly, would he love her less. She looked at Shino from the corner of her eye, paying attention to how gracefully she cut her vegetables and meat. She had perfect hand eye coordination. Fuu looked down to her filet fish, it was horribly battered. Her face bubbled into a humiliated round balloon as she sighed. She worried about it.

'What if I can't cook?' She thought. Mugen loved to eat, and Shino was the only person who was good at cooking. She worried.

……………………………..

His belly had ballooned. He burped satisfied of yet another great meal. Jin was with him, walking along side to Mizu's newly built home. They had been working tirelessly at it for four months, trying to restore it back to it's former glory. Satoru, Mizu's trusted advisor saw Mugen and Jin slowly making their way to the other side of town.

"Oh, good to see you Jin, Mugen" The mid aged man said happily. He was walking his children back home from the temporary school they had set up close to the market. His wife was ill, and was not able to bring them home. Mugen groaned.

"Yo. He your kid?" Mugen smirked looking down at the young boy who fearlessly stared back up at Mugen. He could see the passion in that boys eyes, he recognized them to be of a warrior. Satoru smiled.

"Yes, he is 9." He gestured for his young son to smile or say his hello to Mugen and Jin, but the boy, frightful of strangers, ducked behind his father.

"It's your swords. He doesn't like swords." Satoru smiled. He wanted to explain that his grandfather was killed in front of his son, but it was all in the past. Kao's insane government was no long here to rape the town. Mugen smirked at the boy and started to walk away. Jin followed.

They were quiet for a while, when Mugen finally broke the silence.

"Oy, so you ready to be a father?" Mugen mocked. Although he pictured Jin being a father, he was always very mature and calm. Perfect father material. Mugen was jealous of that, but at the same time relieved that Fuu was not expecting. He pictured a family, but he didn't want to jump into the water just yet. He wanted to take things slow. He wanted to marry Fuu and than see what life brought. But he wouldn't know what to do with a child if Fuu had one.

"Hmm." Jin responded. It was his famous answers, he had not shaken that habit. Jin suddenly realized that a father was not only there for the fun times. Not only there for the teaching and learning. He would be there all the time. A piece of him would be created. Another soul would come into the world, a soul that he would be responsible to protect. The duty wasn't any different from what he did as a Samurai, but the price was very high. Was he really ready for that responsibility? He shook his head. He knew he was ready, he loved Shino with all his heart. She was the reason he risked life and death for. He smiled, realizing that what he was feeling was just anticipation.

"Ah, thinking of getting me one of those. But I thought Fuu and I have some fun first. Can't get in it if there's a child sitting there watching." Mugen smirked nudging Jin.

Suddenly Jin was overwhelmed. He didn't know why he thought of it, but he did. The idea of Fuu being taken by Mugen. He had never thought about it before. He wanted Mugen and Fuu together, after all it was meant to happen. Fuu brought him a lot of happiness, he could see it in Mugen's eyes. However, she brought Jin lots of happiness too. Fuu was beautiful, funny and a very strong person. He wondered why it had not happened the other way around. What stopped Jin from being Fuu's. He shook his head, stopping for a moment.

'What am I thinking?' He questioned himself.

Mugen was oblivious to Jin's deep thoughts. He was too busy thinking about Fuu's body. He loved being with her, not just for the sex, but for everything else. He loved walking with her, talking to her, fighting with her. The way her nose scrounged up when she was furious with him. He loved it. But he was jealous of what Jin had. He was married now, and was now going to be a father. Shino was a lovely woman. She had layers to her, just like him. Her silent manners and soft smiles always did catch his attention. Mugen suddenly stopped in his tracks, causing Jin to stop as well.

"What is it?" He asked Mugen, who seemed stunned.

"Ah, nothing." He blurted walking again. He didn't understand what he was thinking, or why he was thinking such things. He loved Fuu, only Fuu. He risked his life for her, and would do it over again at the sound of her call. He raced blindly into battle for her, and would keep it up for the rest of his life. Fuu was his, only his. And he was hers, only hers.

………………………………………….

Mai had shared a wonderfully long time with Mizu, alone. It was around the same time the gang sat down at the restaurant chowing down. Mizu was surprised to see Mai come to him with the bag of food. He smiled and blushed a lot when she was around. The colours from the sun rise were still lingering around when Mai took out his food. Mizu had dismissed his men to go eat as well, and to come back later to finish up the east side of the school. Mai was blushing as she served him. There was a small moment where they were both stuck in a intense lock. For months now, they had been avoiding looking at each others eyes, since they shared their first kiss; they had fallen so hard into love. Mai smiled as he finally woke from his trance.

"Thank you Mai-san." He whispered. He looked down to his bowl and than to her, she wasn't eating.

"Mai-san, eat with me please." He asked stuttering slightly. Her eyes were glassy from passion. She smiled.

"It's alright Mizu-san, I'll eat when I go back to the restaurant. Besides there is only one bowl, and you need to eat. You have been working very hard." Mai smiled. The pink shades flushing her cheeks brought out her dark brown eyes, and her straight black hair. She was lovely. Mizu thought about it, looking down to his chopsticks and bowl.

"We can share." He gestured with his bowl and chopsticks. Mai was taken back, and so was he. Sharing the same bowl and chopsticks is what lovers normally did. He turned red.

"No, that's not what I meant. Its' just that you, and hunger, and one bowl." He muttered madly. Mai blushed looking away shyly. Mizu finally calmed down and exhaled.

"I want you to eat with me. I bet you haven't eaten anything." He said softly. He put down the bowl of rice and his chopsticks.

"I won't eat if you won't." He looked down, his voice determined. He cared for her a lot, he never understood why he wasn't able to say the things he wanted to say, but he hoped his actions spoke for him. Mai blushed. A romantic silence fell over them.

"Please Mai-san. Here, you can eat first." He pushed the bowl and chopsticks to her. She looked down to his kind gesture. She smiled to him, tears wanting to come down.

"Nobody has been this nice to me without, …wanting something in return." She whispered softly hugging herself. A gentle breeze brushed her, letting her long black hair dance in the wind. Mizu could have sworn she was a princess. He felt badly for her.

"I want something in return Mai-san." He said suddenly. Mai looked up sharply to him, her eyes sadly staring at him, wondering if her ears had deceived her.

"I want you to be happy." He sternly voiced. He wanted her to move on with her life, and forget the past, the past that had haunted her for so long.

"You're safe now. I won't let anything happen to you." He gently said. Mai could have cried. He was right, and she knew it. She really was safe now, all the bad things were gone, she was at peace now. She nodded with a sweet smile.

"Now, please eat." He leaned closer to her, pulling her chin up gently. His smile possessed Mai, and her eyes hypnotized him. They were locked again suddenly in a romantic breeze. He found himself moving down, his lips inching closer to hers. Mai didn't move, she sweetly stared up to him; waiting for his soft lips to touch hers. His body adjusted, and he knelt down, moving his free arm to hold on to her shoulder as he closed in. Her eyes closed as his nose touched hers, and soon he was there. The world vanished, as he leaned further to her, sealing his mouth on hers.

The kiss was a moment's breath long, but it would be enough to give her will for the next four months. He was blushing, but his eyes were passionate and intense. It was becoming harder and harder for him to control his mind. Mai smiled up to him.

"Mai-san…" He whispered looking deep into her eyes. Mai smiled back.

…………………………………

When Mugen and Jin arrived, Mai had already gone. Mizu was shaving a long piece of wood, which would go on the wall to support the weight of the structure. He had memorized his fathers humble home and the school, and planned to make it exactly how it was supposed to be.

"Oy, where's everyone?" Mugen asked cracking his shoulders, getting ready for work. Jin looked around, the school was coming along nicely. He noticed how happy and blushful Mizu was, and wondered why he seemed so shy.

"They've gone home for an hour, to rest. We have been working on this before sun up. It's hard to work when it's so hot." Mizu smiled wiping the sweat from his forehead. Jin and Mugen both had to admit they were very impressed by Mizu. He was really after all very dedicated to the town, and to the people. He had worked hard to convince the Shogonate to allow him to open a informal bank system in his town, so that he could start dispensing money to the victim's families. He had accomplished a lot in four months and was still striving to better his town.

"Ah, I guess we should get working than." Mugen groaned picking up a large piece of bark casually and started on his way to nailing it to the wall. Mizu was very humbled by Mugen's strength, sometimes he thought that Mugen wasn't human. He felt the same about Jin. They were both very different and yet completely the same. Mizu smiled and helped in the effort.

Well guys, I'll leaving it here…I think you guys all can see where I'm going with this. DON'T panic, I'm not re-arranging the pairs, I'm just creating doubt and fear. And the rest will fall into place. Just wait and see.


	3. Jin's little thoughts in the Dark

You know I forgot to mention that I really really hope that my old reviewers come back and re-read this story and put in their reivews- I WOULD SOO LOVE THAT! Again, big hugs to all for reading!

A big loving thankx, to my loyal reviewer rivl! You rock man!

**Chapter Three: Jin's little thoughts in the dark.**

The day was coming to an end. They had worked madly at the reconstruction of the school and Mizu's home. The house was pretty much done, and Mizu was set to start living there. He was thinking about that situation a lot lately, how he would be able to convince Aki and Shiro to move with him. But there was Fuu, Jin, Mugen, Shino and Mai to worry about. Plus, that was Aki and Shiro's home, they had lived there, raised a family there, helped and loved there. It would be hard for them to just let go. But Mizu had to live in his father's home, the magistrate's home. After all, he would have to be close to the village, should his people call on him.

"Okay, pack it up everyone! Another great job!" Mizu shouted asking for the men to relax and get ready to go home. It seemed the sun was merciless on them today. Scorching their tanned bodies yet again. Mizu looked up to the sky, saw not a single cloud in the way of blue. However, he hoped that there was some way for it to rain tomorrow, so that his men and he could catch a break from all the heat. The men scattered, tired and hungry, gathering and leaving the site sluggishly. The sun was setting perfectly, and on time. Mizu always judged his timing by the sun, but knew that longer days would be coming soon, he would have to find a more accurate way of telling time.

"Oy, you forgot about all these." Mugen reminded Mizu. It was a large pile of wood that needed to be disposed of, and with all the men gone; it left the job up to Mugen, and Jin. Mizu felt badly, and almost considered leaving it till tomorrow, but the job would take at least an hour, and that was an hour he didn't want to sacrifice tomorrow.

"It's okay, just leave it here, I'll take care of them." Mizu insisted. Mugen groaned, he knew that Mizu didn't have the physical capacity to get through all the wood in an hour.

"Forget it, I'll help." Mugen barked frustrated with the young Lord. Mizu smiled thanking Mugen. He used to hate Mugen, almost as much as he hated Kao. But he had talked to Mugen now, learned about him, and fought with him. He had come to terms with his feelings for Fuu, and realized that it was something that was never meant to be. It was clear that Fuu was meant for Mugen.

Jin went to pick up a board, when Mugen stopped him.

"Oy, didn't you tell the old man you'd help him at the house?" Mugen snorted. It was true, and Jin had forgotten about his promise. But he felt a little bad that Mugen would have to stay back with Mizu and do it alone. He went to protest and say that he could handle both tasks, but Mugen insisted and pushed Jin on his way.

"Hmm." Jin smiled and went off in his way. It was still very uncomfortable for him and Mugen to be open with each other. Instead they angrily voiced their opinions, dislikes and thoughts by angry language and mocking tones. It was something they both had accepted. Jin could shut his eyes, and swear that Mugen was always his brother, a brother in code and honor. He had taken the sword with Mugen, fought with him, and against him; in the end, they always returned.

………………………….

"Fuu-chan, I forgot, I needed Jin to help me fix the wall in Mai's room. But I don't think I'll be able to finish here on time." Shiro exclaimed. He forgot that he had asked for Jin's help. He hoped that Jin was not there sitting for too long.

"I can go Shiro-san." Shino smiled. She was willing to go it alone back home, she really wanted to see Jin. Shiro nodded his head.

"Oh no dear, we could really use your skill with the knife to help us here…no offense Fuu-chan." He smiled nervously at the fuming young girl. But she sucked it up, hidden behind a few tears, and agreed. Shino smiled at Fuu as she left the restaurant with some food for Jin. Yet somehow in the back of her head, she couldn't help feel jealous, and worried. It was a disturbing feeling, and she certainly didn't want to feel like that with Fuu, after all they were friends.

Fuu walked off into the forest and out of sight. She was whistling and smiling as she looked up to the many colours above her. She exhaled, finally everything was perfect, everything was normal. She stopped after hearing a small rustle in the woods. She quickly turned to see who it was and saw nothing. She stood for a short moment, wondering to herself, and continued to walk again. However, the rustle came back. It was not the result of wind, she knew it.

"Jin?" She called wondering if it was him lurking in the trees. Her eye brow's narrowed.

"Mugen! You get out here right now!" She shouted, getting a bit frustrated. But no one came out. Slightly frightened, she decided to make a quick dash. She ran as fast as she could, carrying the heavy bag of food for Jin.

She was almost out of breath when she ran straight into a blue sweaty chest. She looked up, feeling hands on her waist. Her vision was blurred from running so fast and hitting into something.

"Fuu?" The voice asked worriedly. Fuu was finally able to see. She looked up to see Jin holding on to her. He seemed his usual self, but alittle worried. Seems he had heard whatever startled Fuu as well, but wasn't about to admit to nothing.

"Jin, oh thank goodness. I heard something in the bushes. And than I thought it was you, but you never came out. And than I thought it was Mugen, and if it is him, I'm going to be so so SO mad." Fuu angrily blurted. She was gasping for air, feeling a little tired and somehow sleepy. It had been a while since she ran like that. Jin didn't let her go, somehow he couldn't, he wasn't even thinking about Fuu in his arms. What he was focused on was the rustle in the trees, he heard it too. He had heard it once more, this morning. He realized somebody could be in the forest, lurking. Perhaps a new threat?

"Um, Jin?" Fuu asked quietly. She started to blush lightly as she stared up to Jin, still locked in his arms. Jin looked down to her bright big eyes. She was really very beautiful, he had noticed it in the past too. He suddenly realized he was still holding her close to him. He let go, not feeling too embarrassed. After all it was just Fuu, the same Fuu he had held before. Fuu straightened herself out. Her heart fluttered each step she took as she walked along side with Jin. She looked up at him, his strong structure walking tall. His expression pale and vacant, the same silent mystery that she admired. She shook her head, pushing out these strange thoughts.

'What am I thinking here? …Mugen….' She whispered in her mind. She closed her eyes and thought about Mugen for a good moment, all the funny things he does, the sweet things; the mean things, just all the wonderful memories. She was able to regain her smile for him now.

Jin had bursts of urges to turn around and look at Fuu. But he controlled himself. What he was starting to feel for her was really starting to bother him. She was like a daughter, he convinced. It had always been like that. Sure there were moments in time where he felt something powerful for her; but he recognized that feeling and diagnosed it as fatherly. Yet, when he thought about it. That night alone by the sea, the night before they would separate. He was crushed to hear Fuu murmur Mugen's name. He was thinking very hard, thinking to stay with Fuu after she met her father. However, it never turned that way. He would have left Mugen behind that day, when Fuu had been kidnapped and taken to the island. He would've been the one to rescue her.

Jin's eyes sparkled as he continued to walk and think. He realized that he was, at the end, the one to safe Fuu. His eyes closed when he realized what he did. Yet, he couldn't stop loving Shino. She was the mother of his child, the person he risked life and limp for. He took in a deep breath and exhaled, clearing his mind of all thoughts.

He saw the house approaching, and by that time, he had succeeded in pushing Fuu out his mind.

"Hmm…" Jin mused. Fuu looked to him.

"What's wrong Jin?" She asked. Jin looked around the outside of the house and even peaked in, but found none of the materials he needed to fix up the wall. He had forgotten where Shiro said it would all be. Fuu remained silent, doing a little searching herself to see if she would be able to find it. Suddenly, it snapped in his mind.

"That's right, he told me that it would be by that hut…out in the forest." He realized how much his recent thoughts were being deleted. Was it his mind that shoved all the information out, or was it something he was doing.

"Okay, well lets go." Fuu gestured walking in the direction of the hut. It was the place she shared with Mugen a lot, she had no idea that others knew about that small abandoned place. She worried about if for a moment. Jin heard the rustle in the trees again, he looked back with narrowed mad eyes. He knew for sure now, that something was up.

"Jin! You're leaving earth again." Fuu whined pulling on his sleeve. She wanted to get things done before dinner time. Nobody could keep her away from food. After Mugen, it was the most important thing in the world. She smiled happily at the thought of Mugen. She was feeling a lot better about everything now that she was thinking of Mugen. She really did love him a lot, and he loved her back. After all, it was Mugen's idea to get married. Fuu never thought in a million years that he was a guy some girl could ever tie down. But he never wanted to leave her again.

"Fuu." Jin brought Fuu back to reality, and when she realized how dark it was, she knew she was there. This part of the forest was always very dark, and foggy, no matter what the weather was like, it was always spooky. But it was the place where she and Mugen left to, when they wanted to be alone, when they wanted to lay naked together and hug. Come to think of it, Mugen never really jumped her and pushed her into sex, a lot of the time; he just wanted to lay with her, be near her and love her. She blushed passing by the small area of the hut they layed in.

"Fuu, can you lift this?" Jin asked bringing her back from dream land. Fuu's face became funny and she laughed hysterically. The dirty thoughts she was having of her and Mugen. Jin smiled at her, and maneuvered to pick up the longer pieces of wood. It would seem he was now a professional wood picker. Fuu struggled a bit, but was able to pick up the small pieces just fine.

But suddenly,

"What?" Jin whispered throwing the wood down and running for cover in the hut. Fuu ran too as quickly as she could. They were both very alarmed by the sudden weather change.

"It didn't look like it was going to rain." Fuu expressed. The sky was blue, no clouds in sight, and Aki's hands never hurt either. Their bodies were soaking wet just from being in the rain for no more than 10 seconds. Jin looked out to the rain, it was coming down unbelievably hard. It seemed to be breaking down the small shabby hut, as it thundered all over the sky.

"Jin, what happened to the weather?" Fuu asked standing closely by him to stare out the small window. Jin didn't know what to say, he had no idea what happened.

"We can't walk back in this weather, we'll have to wait." He said exhaling. Fuu nodded her head agreeing. She had never seen it rain this hard before. Jin sat down against a wall of the small hut. Fuu sighed and sat down across from him. She was shivering from her cold wet clothes. Jin noticed.

"I'll start a fire, it'll warm you and dry your clothes." He offered getting up to the middle of the room, where the old barely a fireplace, was. Fuu smiled, an idea popped into her mind.

"Oh yeh, there's some sheets we can use!" She exclaimed happily. Jin watched her get up and walk towards the end of the room, where a bag was placed. She pulled out three white sheets. She blushed a little feeling embarrassed that Jin will know what she and Mugen do here. But it couldn't be helped, she was cold and wet.

Jin's eyes narrowed again, he felt jealous and upset. He realized that Mugen had taken Fuu here many times, and knew very well what they did. He didn't want to take the sheet, but he too was cold and wet. Fuu handed a sheet to him smiling nervously. Jin took it.

"There." He said as the fired picked up some flame speed. It was starting to get warmer, but very faintly.

"Oh good!" She smiled happily putting her hands to the fire to get some warmth. She saw Jin get up and turn to face the wall without a word. She understood what he was doing.

"Arigato." Fuu gently smiled. Jin could hear her undressing, the way her skin would have been soaked in the fresh rain. He couldn't control himself, but he was thinking of Fuu, naked. Finally, she was done, and he turned around to see Fuu wrapped in the sheet. It looked more like a dress, than cloth, wrapped tightly to cover her small breasts.

"Oh, gomen." Fuu blushed. She had forgotten that Jin needed to change as well. She turned to face the wall, just as Jin had done for her.

He didn't know what had happened, but he saw himself walking towards her, his kimono top no longer on. Fuu's lips quivered, her eyes filled with passion and lust as he gently turned her around. He found the flaps of the sheet that wrapped so perfectly around her, and let it fall to the ground. He traced her body with his hands, sensing her urge growing just as much as his. Their faces inched closer as their bodies leaned into the other.

"Ah." Jin snapped out of his trance, looking at Fuu's back to him, still draped in the sheet.

'I was dreaming…'Jin thought to himself. He didn't appreciate the day dream of Fuu, in such a way, but at this time he just needed to get changed. He quickly undressed and wrapped himself in the sheet. He knew that the sheet he cloaked himself in, was the very sheet Mugen must've taken Fuu in many times. The ecstasy, the passion they shared were all stained on the sheet. He found his heart leaping at the thought, jealously and angry building in the pit of his stomach.

"Jin? Jin? Jin?" Fuu asked again. Suddenly Jin realized she was calling for him. He closed his eyes, to avoid looking at her.

"Hmm." Was his only reply.

"When do you think the rain will stop?" Fuu asked. She was worried, she was starting to get very hungry, and didn't want to resort to eating Jin alive. She pictured how that would play out in her mind, wondering how Jin would taste. Jin saw the look in her hungry eyes, he knew she was thinking about eating him. His glasses became foggy, his expression clumsy and worried. He felt relieved that he was able to shake such thoughts out of his mind, and go back to being the person he was.

Although, it did bother him. He wondered why he thought such things, and with Fuu. He had started to consider her as a daughter, or a younger sister. Than why, were these idea's coming to his head. He could hear the rain still belting away on whatever was left of the roof. Fuu whined a little about how tired and hungry she was, and even complained about why Mugen hadn't come to rescue them.

"It's raining horribly Fuu, chances are he's stuck just like us." Jin explained. Suddenly a gush of wind came from nowhere, and hushed the fire away. Fuu quickly stood up, as did Jin. It had become very dark and cold in the room. There was an eerie feeling creeping all over their skins, as goose bumps pimpled them.

"Jin, what's going on?" Fuu whispered trying to feel her way to him. Jin stuck out his arm trying to reach for Fuu, and finally her small hand clasped in his. He pulled her to him, holding on to her. He could still hear the rain, and noticed that the wind started to howl now. He knew something was wrong. He reached for his swords, and pulled one out, ready to strike anything that came close to them.

OHHHH what's going on, you ask? Well you'll have to be patient and see….


	4. The Strange Old Lady

Thanks guys for the reviews! )

**Chapter Four: The Strange Old Lady**

"Jin, what is that?" Fuu gasped feeling the strange fog from outside start to peek into the small hut. Jin turned around sharply with Fuu still in his arms, a single sweat coming down his forehead. He felt a strange power surrounding them, a dark presence. Fuu grabbed on to him hoping that everything would be alright, she never did like ghost stories and monsters.

"Hello?" An old voice asked slowly opening the door. Jin and Fuu tensed, their eyes popping out and skin on edge. They saw the old lady walk in with a faint smile.

"Oh, are you two alright?" The old lady asked. Fuu relaxed and thanked the lady. She had been so consumed by fear that she had forgotten about everything else. Jin seemed nerved and disturbed by the old lady, her smile seemed forced, her eyes shaddy. But he remained silent. The old lady walked in.

"Are you two lost?" She asked.

"Oh no, we came here to get some wood, but the rain- hey the rain, what happened to the rain?" Fuu exclaimed dotting outside to see nothing but dry earth. She was puzzled as she madly looked around, trying to find something wet. However, everything was dry, even the hut. She paused stressing her eyes, and finally looking back to Jin's tempered face. She could tell something was not right, just by the look in Jin's eyes. The old lady smiled and than giggled shyly.

"Oh child, it didn't rain." She laughed as she started to walk away. Jin looked at the old lady closely, wondering why she was so far out into the woods by herself. She seemed to be homeless, carrying only a large wooden staff made out of foreign pine; and an orange bag. He noted her clothing, it seemed to have once been very rich looking, but was now dirty and paled by travel.

"Well children, I'll be on my way." She smiled. Fuu smiled back, feeling strange about the whole situation. There was rain, she knew there was. Her clothes were soaked and that's why they changed.

"The clothes!" Fuu gasped running back inside the hut. But when she reached her clothes, it was all dry. She felt the fabric of her kimono, it appeared as if it was never wet.

"What's going on?" She whispered to herself.

"We should go." Jin said sternly walking in to change his clothes. He didn't know what was going on, but knew that they needed to get back home. Fuu looked away down to her clothes as Jin changed, she was horribly confused. She had some strange thoughts about Jin, and just after that, weird things started to happen.

…………………………………………..

When they reached home, Fuu and Jin had been silent, neither one able to talk to the other. Jin was distracted by his suspicion on the old lady, Fuu still wondering about the weather. The other's would ask about why they were late, and if it hadn't rained what had kept them so long.

'This doesn't make sense…' Fuu thought. She blushed a little, feeling embarrassed about the whole sheet incident. She wondered what Jin thought of her, she hoped he wasn't upset with her. She glanced up to his face, saw the serious face, and knew that he was thinking very hard.

"Oy, what took so long?" Mugen barked grabbing Fuu by the arm. He was just about to leave to go find them. He never realized how much he worried for her. When he arrived to the restaurant, Aki told him that Fuu was with Jin. He had thought nothing of it, until he noted that an hour had past and Fuu was not back. He than stormed to the house, and found no sign of Fuu or Jin. He was getting very ticked off, watching the sun fade and the stars start to come out.

"Where were you!" He questioned harshly. Fuu had never seen Mugen like that. He had actually yelled at her, for real this time. She was left speechless, unable to tell him, after all what could she say. He looked over to Jin, still looking out to space, obviously lost in his thoughts.

"Oy, what took you so long?" He growled looking Jin straight in the eyes. Mugen had felt jealous before of the relationship Jin had with Fuu. Many times in the past, he thought that Jin would eventually become Fuu's and that was that. It was reflex for him to react so badly towards him, when Fuu was lost. Jin heard the rustle in the tree's again, his eyes narrowed.

"Shh." Jin demanded looking out to the tree's. Mugen noticed it now, the rustle that Jin spoke of earlier. He looked up and saw the way the tree's waved, someone was walking in the forest.

"Lets go." Jin said walking blindly into the forest. Mugen grabbed Fuu's hand tightly in his and stormed behind Jin. As much as he was angry about Fuu and Jin being alone for so long, he trusted Jin a lot; even with Fuu. He knew that Jin would never dishonor the type of friendship they had, and would never betray him or Fuu. The rustle continued, heading towards the village. Jin was getting worried as was Mugen, who was ready to pull out his sword. Fuu said nothing, trying to figure out what to tell Mugen.

Suddenly the rustle was gone, before it hit close to the town. Jin and Mugen stopped in their tracks and looked back at each other. Mugen pulled Fuu along with him, making sure that he could feel her body at all times, he wasn't going to loose track of her again.

They finally reached the bottom of the small hill into the town. It was heavy at night, with people walking everywhere. A celebration of lights was going to take place in a few short weeks, to remember the fallen soldiers and to honor them for the life they gave up. People were excited and did what they could to help out. Even some travelers promised to visit in time. Jin looked through the crowd hoping to see something out of the ordinary. He wasn't sure what he was looking for exactly, but knew that his eyes would catch it if it came into view.

"What's going on?" Mugen asked standing by Jin. Fuu's hand was starting to hurt, she wished Mugen could control his temper. She tried to pull her hand away, but it only made him hold on tighter. She was still very nervous about telling Mugen what happened with Jin in the hut. It was innocent, nothing happened, than why did she feel so guilty. In the four months they were all together, they never shared a single strange or awkward moment, but things were changing fast; and she didn't like it.

"I don't know." Jin replied in a low shallow tone. He didn't like what his heart was telling him, all his battle senses were rising.

"Where did you guys go?" Mugen asked again. Somehow he didn't like it, the fact that Fuu was gone for so long with Jin, and he had no idea where.

"I'll explain." Jin said calmly. Fuu's eyes widen looking from Jin to Mugen.

…………………………………………

"So what did she want?" Shino asked. She didn't like the sound of it. Fuu wrapped in a sheet alone with Jin, in a dark shabby hut. But she didn't want to think of Jin cheating, or Fuu betraying her or Mugen. She did find the story strange though, it never rained. Yet Jin was insistent.

"Who was the old lady?" Mugen asked. He had calmed down a lot. All the suspicion he had of Jin and Fuu were gone, he believed Jin, he could never doubt him. They had traveled together for a long time, and Jin had always had his back. There was no way, anything like that happened. And Fuu, was the love of his life. She loved Mugen so much, and she would never do anything to hurt him.

"I don't know. She came at the oddest time." Jin added. The darkness, the fog, somehow he felt the old lady had something to do with it all. But such things didn't exist. Than again, he had seen stranger things.

"Welcome, have a seat." Shiro smiled allowing a short old lady to come into the restaurant. He had her take seat alone in the corner of the restaurant. Jin's eyes narrowed, and he quickly whispered to Mugen that the old lady was there. Mugen turned to see the old woman sipping weakly on her tea. He had the same feeling that had set off all of Jin's senses, the woman was in deed bizarre.

"I feel like I've seen her before…" Shino thought. Jin and Mugen turned to Shino, as she tried hard to remember where she had seen the old woman from. Jin asked Shino to keep trying, but somehow Shino just couldn't remember.

"Here you go." Fuu smiled nervously as she placed the platter of food in front of the old lady.

"Oh it's you?" The old woman smiled gingerly. Fuu's smile twitched not knowing what else to say.

"Arigato." The old lady seemed a little less evil, and more normal. Jin noticed that change, and whispered it back to Mugen, who agreed with Jin.

"Alright old bag, who are you?" Mugen thundered over to the small helpless old woman and pulled Fuu behind him. He gave her intense probing eyes, letting her know that he would not fall for her bs. The old lady stared up at Mugen and gave him the same warm smile she had given to Fuu.

"Mugen! Don't talk like that." Aki pulled Mugen down by the ear, pinching him. He squirmed feeling the pain zing his head. Fuu nervously smiled back, wiping the tear drop that fell down her head.

"Gomen, he's young and foolish, forgive him." Aki smiled throwing Mugen on the floor, where he twitched a little longer. Fuu dragged his body away as Aki talked to the old lady.

"Oh it's no problem. I remember my son at that age. He was very strong just like him." The old lady smiled. Aki could tell that the old lady's eyes had changed mood. They seemed sad and sparkled.

"Please, enjoy your meal, it's on the house." Aki smiled. She could tell the old lady was poor and lonely. The woman smiled.

"Arigato, you are too kind." She replied.

"By the way, my name is Aki." She smiled getting up.

"Pleasure. I'm Mori." The old lady gave her name in the creepiest tone. It was silent like a whisper in the wind, a old crack that caught even Aki by surprise. She smiled and walked away. Mugen was recovering as Fuu placed some cold water on his ear. Jin didn't bother to look back at the old woman named Mori, he had no further questions to ask with his eyes. Anything he would find out, would be the result of talking to her.

"Jin, what is it?" Shino asked placing a worried hand on his.

"I don't know." He whispered back.

HEHEHEEHE I can be really evil sometimes. It will shock you! But the truth will come later, for now, lets have some family breaking fun! LOL ) Don't kill me.


	5. Mugen's betrayed Heart

Ah, chapter 5, we are now pretty much half way done to the story….I told you it would be shorter than Destined to Be. LOL By the way, so sorry for taking sooo super long. Lets just say it's midterm time here S

**Chapter Five: Mugen's betrayed heart.**

The old lady Mori, left the restaurant soon after eating her small plate of fire roasted eel. She wasn't in any hurry, and Mugen could tell. Somehow her old features, and tanned skin reminded him of someone, but he couldn't remember who. He and Jin remained quiet, not saying a word to each other, at least not yet. Aki, Shiro, Fuu and Mai stayed back to help; while Mugen, Jin and Shino relaxed a bit with Mizu, who came in the nick of time. He was their comfortable ice breaker, who changed the sudden awkward tension between them all.

"Mizu-san, how is the construction going?" Shino asked while walking hand in hand with Jin. She felt strange with Jin suddenly, after he returned back with Fuu. She could feel it in the way he held her hand, loosely and casual. Nothing like what he normally held like.

"Pretty well. I think we'll have everything ready and in place before the celebration of lights." Mizu smiled. It had been a long time since he was able to just smile about the larger things in life. He had become so accustomed to smiling at all the finer details to life, he had forgotten how to be happy. He looked up to the sky, and hoped that tomorrow it would rain so that his men and he could get some cool air. Jin kept quiet, it was normal for him to be silent. Yet, Shino could tell he was not his normal self, she wondered if it had anything to do with Fuu. It was wrong for her to think like that, but for some reason she couldn't stop doubting him. She tried several times during the day to push out those thoughts, but her heart felt betrayed. She wondered if something had changed in Jin's heart, to make her feel this way.

……………………………………………….

Mugen walked behind the three, away from all their talking, it seemed like the only person who he could tolerate was Fuu. He looked around the forest, trying to seem casual, but after seeing that old woman, he felt strange. He knew he had seen her before, but somehow his memory wouldn't permit knowledge of her. He was becoming more frustrated, as he watched Shino and Jin walk along. He looked ahead to them, he had to admit to himself, that he was jealous of what they had. Jin got the quiet, graceful woman who was dainty and could cook. He got Fuu. She whined a lot about stupid things. She was weak and clumsy; and was always getting herself into trouble.

'What the?' He suddenly thought. He shook his head, looking down to his hands. He rubbed his face trying to wake himself up. Where the thoughts came from puzzled and scared Mugen.

'Oy Mugen, what are you thinking…you love Fuu, you love everything about her…so why you thinking shit like that.' He didn't want to think like that about Shino, she was practically his sister. And Fuu was going to be his wife. It was than he noticed Jin's glance back in his direction to the trees. Mugen looked back as well, and noted that there was a particular rustle. He saw the look in Jin's eyes, he saw in them something different.

"Oy, I'm gonna go back." Mugen decided on the spot. He didn't know why his mind took him to Shino, but he knew that he loved Fuu, and whenever he felt danger; his first reaction was to protect her. Nobody else mattered but her. Jin, Shino and Mizu were surprised to see Mugen make the hurried dash back into the forest and down the hill.

"I wonder why he changed his mind, he was so tired." Shino expressed. She stared at the direction for a long while. She thought Mugen was very brave, and rugged; she liked that about him. He seemed self-fish and hurtful, but he was really caring. She wished that Jin could be like that, rough and macho looking. She gasped when she realized what she was thinking.

"What is it?" Jin firmly asked. He wondered why Shino was so pale and distant. She was usually always reaching for his hand, but she didn't this time. Jin wondered if she knew about what happened in the forest with Fuu. He wanted to talk to Fuu about that, make sure that she never spoke a word to anyone about it. But he was afraid what Fuu thought of him. He started to walk. The main question was what happened in that forest was unexplainable and he felt that Mori was responsible for it somehow.

………………………………

"Oy Fuu- AHH! You're eating again baka!" Mugen shouted after walking into the restaurant catching Fuu sitting in the corner eating. Her expression drastically changed from happily munching to 'opps he caught me'. She laughed nervously trying to hide the left over roasted squids. Mugen growled angrily as he approached the chubby girl.

"Don't you ever stop eatin?" He groaned to her grinding his teeth.

"I thought you were supposed to be helping out with the clean up?" He growled again, his hands landing down on the table. Fuu smiled awkwardly, offering him a bite.

"I was helping, but Oto-san said I could eat it all other wise it'll be a waste." Fuu smiled innocently as she remembered back to when Shiro asked her to eat the left overs. She was extremely happy with little tear drops hanging down her eyes, the most blissful 20 seconds in her life. Mugen twitched a little getting ready to yell at her again, but he saw her pretty pink smile, her large brown happy eyes. And he couldn't help but think how truly wonderful she was.

"You're childish." He murmured sitting down to join her. Fuu smiled.

"Oy, whendya start calling Shiro oto-san? Who made him father?" Mugen asked taking a large bite of the left over Fuu offered.

"Well I don't know. He's just like a father right? I mean he cares for us, looks after us, and I don't know." Fuu smiled happily again. Mugen didn't understand how she came to that conclusion.

"He's not blood, and he didn't father you." He said back. To him it had always been clear, a blood relation meant family, so for Fuu to just call Shiro her father; was foreign. Fuu smiled gently to Mugen. She didn't know much about Mugen or his past. She knew that he must've had a father and a mother, but he was the type who never spoke about anything in that nature.

"Mugen." She smiled warmly placing a gentle hand on his. Mugen stopped eating, he was surprised to hear such a warm tone of voice from Fuu. He looked to her.

"Just because he's not my real father, doesn't mean that he can't be my father. Blood relation is good, but it's not everything. Families are made up with the people who care for you and love you." Fuu smiled. She never realized she could be so mature. But she wanted to teach Mugen something, an important lesson. She wanted him to realize that it's not who is bond to you by blood, it's who cares for you that makes the family.

"Shiro-san took me me, cared for me, protected me. And even now, he takes good care of me, of all of us. It's those things that he does is why I'm calling him oto-san." Fuu kept her eyes on Mugen's, as he stared back at her. He seemed to be understanding. It was true, Shiro did take good care of them. He always made sure they were well fed, gave them a place to call home, a place for only family.

"And the old lady?" Mugen asked.

"Yep momma!" Fuu smiled happily. Mugen looked towards the kitchen listening to Shiro feverishly clean up with Aki and Mai. He never realized it, how much he always wanted a father, a brave man to teach him things in life. A mother who ruffled his hair, gave him kisses when he was down. But that never happened for Mugen.

"Mugen?" Fuu gently pat Mugen's hair as she came around to sit with him. He came out of his momentary trance and looked at her.

"What is it?" She smiled a bit concerned with the way Mugen's face had become. He was pale and stared blankly, like he was lost.

"It's nothing." He replied getting back to eating. Fuu smiled at him, she wanted to ask him about his family, but thought it was better left unsaid for now.

………………………………………

"Ahh, that feels so good." Fuu squeaked sitting in the bath. Momo-san curled on to her clothes on the floor and quietly nuzzled as he waited for Fuu to get out. She couldn't believe how good the water felt as she dipped her body in it. She looked out to the moon, it was large and full. She wondered about Mugen, and if he was alright. She knew the secrets that lay in his heart. He always acted tough, but he was gentle and lonely inside.

"Oy." Mugen smirked. Fuu gasped trying to cover her small body in the water. His smile changed to a smirk.

"You gonna be long?" He asked. Fuu thought for sure he would jump her, but he stayed to the door. Fuu nodded a small no with her head and he left. She felt like something was bothering him, he was different since they're small talk in the restaurant.

"Well Momo-san, I should hurry than." Fuu smiled brightly.

…………………………………….

Jin was in the living area when Mugen walked in with no shirt. His eyes were closed like always. He heard Mugen sit down in front of the fire. Mugen was thinking about Mori, the old woman. He was still battling his mind trying to figure out who she was.

"Hey.." Jin said suddenly. Mugen looked up to the silent comrade quietly meditating.

"You shouldn't do that." Jin said firmly opening his eyes slowly. Mugen's right eye brow cocked wondering what Jin was talking about.

"Uh?" He said sitting up properly to face Jin.

"What you're doing with her…you should stop. It's not right…she's still young." Jin was very stern in his words, his eyes piercing Mugen's head. He didn't like it, the fact that Mugen felt comfortable enough to walk in on her while bathing. Taking her every night, she was only sixteen and still had time. Mugen started to laugh. Jin focused his eyes on the fire. Mugen realized that Jin was being serious.

"Oy, she's gonna be my wife. What's your problem what I do with her?" Mugen smirked. He didn't understand where this was coming from suddenly. Jin had warned him before, in the past when he was still unsure of Mugen's intentions, but now Mugen was dedicated to Fuu; loved her with his whole heart. After all, marriage was something Mugen thought he'd never do, but here he was ready to commit to Fuu for life.

"Than you can wait till she takes your name. But for now, leave her be. Don't take any more innocence from her." His voice was low, like a gentle growl. He was angry with Mugen for ruining her, for taking Fuu's virginity and her innocence. Mugen started to get suspicious of Jin and was becoming very angry.

"OY! Who died and made you her father? Besides, she's mine to worry about, so you can rest up. Oh yeh, and don't worry about what I do with her, she's mine to do what I want with." Mugen was being sincere, he never meant any disgusting thoughts in what he said, he only wanted to let Jin know that he was responsible for her, not him. Jin stared at Mugen, in a dead lock.

"If you love her so much, why did it take you this long to realize it?" Jin suddenly shouted. Mugen was taken back. He had never expected such a thing to come from Jin. He thought that Jin understood him, understood who he was.

"I'm not raping her!" Mugen screamed back. He was very irritated by Jin's sudden interest in his relationship with Fuu. Jin stood up with Mugen, both staring harshly at each other.

"What have you truly done for her?" Jin said sternly under his breath and walked away. Mugen was left in shock to wonder about Jin's question.

'…what have I done for..her?..." Mugen had always thought he did lots for Fuu, but now that it was being asked what he had done for her, he couldn't measure anything. He risked his life to save her, thought of her, protected her; but nothing measurable. After all, Jin risked his life to save her as well. Jin stayed with her, was the first to meet up with her again, they shared a special connection. Mugen slumped against the wall and slid down to sit. The realization had shocked him. All the memories that he had forgotten, about Jin and Fuu. When it came down to protecting Fuu, Jin always thought about what was best for her, not what he wanted. He didn't think about his pride, he only thought about Fuu. But Mugen was stubborn a lot, and even walked away from Fuu, because he couldn't handle not getting his way. He rested his head back against the wall, staring blankly at the ceiling, trying to think of something that he had done just for Fuu. He couldn't use the excuse of saving her as something he had truly done for her. After all, Jin had saved her too, and would not hesitate if need be. In conclusion, Mugen realized he had done nothing for her.

………………………………

Fuu felt fresh. She laid down on her futon, thinking about Mugen. She loved his smile, and all the things that made him happy. However, she was bothered by something, Mugen's past. She wondered about his family, what his father was like, what his mother was like; if he had any siblings. She realized she really didn't know much about Mugen. But it wasn't his past that she was interested in, she loved him, and that's all.

"Oy." Mugen softly said catching Fuu thinking to herself. He slid the door shut behind him, and walked slowly into her room. Fuu thought it was unusual for Mugen to come to her so early. Usually he waited until the dead of night to sneak into her room.

"Mugen?" She asked sitting up. She blushed, but was slightly worried. She couldn't see his eyes, he kept his head hung low as he slowly approached her. His eerie silence bothered her as she watched his feet bring him closer to her.

"Mugen, what is it?" She asked again, moving a little further back. She didn't know why, but her heart was beating fast, she felt a bit afraid of him. Mugen could feel she was afraid of him, and it only angered him. He never wanted to make her scared of him.

"Do I scare you? What do you think I'll do, harm you?" Mugen asked angrily. He couldn't help but feel mad, at everything that had happened. He had not felt this angry in some months, and never had he been this upset with Fuu and Jin. However, this time, he was not in control of his mind. He could hear it, Jin's question playing over and over in his mind. Fuu nodded side to side gently, still keeping her eyes fixed on Mugen. They sparkled with tears and worry as he knelt down in front of her. His eyes were still hidden from her. There was uneasy pause.

"Mugen? What's wrong?" She asked softly in stutters. She had never seen him act this way, and it scared her.

"Nothing." He growled lowly. Fuu was taken back by his tone of voice, and watched sadly as he rolled down to sleep. He said nothing else to her as he rolled to his side, keeping his back to her. Fuu sadly stared at him, wondering if she had done something wrong. She touched his arm gently.

"Mugen, if I-"

"Go to bed." He snapped brushing her hand off of him. Fuu let a single tear fall down her face. She wondered what could have changed him so quickly. She looked outside to the moon and forest, thinking about what she could have done or said to make him so upset with her. She noticed the tree's rustle, but didn't think why. She was too consumed in her thoughts. She lay down beside him, softly whimpering to sleep.

Mugen hated himself, he hated feeling this way. He didn't want to feel this way, he wanted to turn around, hug her; and say sorry. Yet something was telling him other wise, controlling his mind. Telling him that Fuu hurt him. He cursed Jin in his mind, feeling an overwhelming hate towards him.

…………………………………….

It was quiet, nothing but the wind stirred his heart. He was alone walking in the dark, feeling someone familiar near by. He saw a shadow coming from a place of open light. She was short, bulky and slouched slightly. He squinted, trying hard to see who it was.

"Oy! Who the fuck are you?" He shouted, his voice demanding. Suddenly, the darkness flashed away, and everything was bright. He looked carefully and saw them. His eyes tensed, in tears and pain. He saw her under him, moaning in ecstasy. His face paled in shock and anguish. There was Fuu squirming pleasantly under Jin. His moans muffled as he kissed her over her neck and shoulders as he continued to passionately take Fuu. Mugen stepped back, trying to fight back what he was seeing. But there was no mistaking, Fuu was under Jin, making love.

"No, Fuu…" He whined in disbelief. He shook his head stepping further back, but Fuu and Jin seemed to only get closer. The small smile on her face, her eyes filled with sparkling happiness as she stared up to Jin. He smiled back, his love echoing in his thrusts as they aimed to reach a similar goal. Mugen fell to his knees heartbroken and enraged.

"This can't be! I won't let you!" He screamed finally in a burst of anger and madness. He would not loose Fuu, he would not be betrayed by them. He loved her, finally he had admitted it, committed to her; and now she betrayed him. His heart fell, his judgment and mind clouded by his angry feelings.

"She's mine!" He screamed.

Suddenly, he woke up. His eyes wide open, sweat falling down his forehead. He sat up panting.

"Mugen? What's wrong?" Fuu asked waking up from Mugen's fuss. She was worried for him, and touched his arm as he relaxed. Mugen couldn't distinguish dream from reality, the feeling of rage and betrayed still left lingering in his mind. He turned to Fuu, his eyes narrowed and dark. His cold dark expression frightened her, and she was taken back.

"Mugen…." She saw it in his eyes, his cold blank madness. Something was not right.

OOHHHH! So there is some major stuff coming up in the next chapter, and I hate to say it; but there is a little rape type situation; BUT NOT REALLY! So don't panic and don't send me death threats! ) lol


	6. Magic Spells

Thanks for all your great reviews guys! I really love reading them ) So this chapter I'm rating, for a small lemon scene, sort of involves a rape type of situation; BUT DON'T WORRY, it doesn't happen that way…well it happens, well not really, AAAHHH just read it! LOL )

**Chapter Six: Magic spells **

"Mugen?" Fuu whispered holding the sheet close to her body. She had never seen such a dark madness in Mugen before, not towards her at least. He inched closer to her, pushing her down forcefully on to the futon. Fuu squeaked, panicked by his sudden movements. He didn't waste time, he pulled the sheet off of her, still maintaining his frightening gaze on her. Fuu gasped realizing that he was peeling her clothes off.

"Mugen?" She whispered again. She was afraid, and finally worked the courage to try and fight him off. But Mugen growled pinning her wrists, laying on top of her, keeping her still. Fuu didn't know what to do. She stared up into his dark cloudy eyes. She saw it now, his eyes, they were not his. He was taken over, this was not the same Mugen.

"Mugen" Fuu tried to scream, but he covered her mouth. In a panic Fuu tried to struggle more trying her hardest to get away from him. Mugen's eyes were vacant, his face pale and angry. All he could see was the pain, the hurt she caused him. He hated her for betraying her, for betraying his trust, his loyalty, his love.

"Mugen, please stop." Fuu cried, her muffled plea's lost in his hand as he stifled her speech.

"You went with him. You went with Jin, that bastard." Mugen growled deeply closing on the gap between their faces. Fuu's eyes widen in horror and shock, she didn't understand what he was talking about. She tried again to free herself, but Mugen was merciless on her. Sitting up slightly he removed his shorts. Fuu tried to kick him off, but nothing worked, it only encouraged his angry movements.

"I won't." He cried angrily. She saw the tears stream down his cheeks, and it stunned her. She could feel his heart beating madly against her naked chest. She had never seen such a sad expression.

"I won't let you go with him. I won't. You're mine Fuu." He cried again. Fuu twitched as he pushed himself in. Fuu gasped squirming madly under him trying to get free. Fuu realized her situation as he started to thrust. She looked up to his eyes, the tears still coming down his face and landing on hers. She wasn't afraid anymore. Her frightened expression relaxed to sad smile. Mugen slowed down.

"It's okay Mugen. I won't go with him. I'm yours." She smiled gently as he removed his hand from her mouth. His eyes started to sparkle as his mind regained control of itself.

"It's alright Mugen. I'm with you…forever." Fuu started to cry gently as he came to a stop. He felt a large burden lift from his head, and he fell down on top of Fuu.

"Mugen?" She cried realizing he fainted. She pushed him to his back, trying to cover his body with the sheet. She was horribly concerned for him, wiping his cheeks gently trying to wake him with her voice.

Slowly, Mugen started to open his eyes. He felt sick and light headed. Mostly, he felt ashamed and disgusted, with himself.

"Mugen, are you alright?" Fuu asked again brushing his hair away from his face. Her face came into focus, and he sat up quickly. His head was hurting badly, his heart still racing. Fuu pat his head hoping to comfort him.

'What happened?' He thought to himself. Suddenly, he remembered everything, the dream, and attacking Fuu. He sharply faced her, her worried face, her soft pink smile. He couldn't believe that she tolerated that from him. He couldn't find the words to express how horrible he felt.

"I…I…" He stuttered. His eyes were wide open, hoping that it was all a dream. He didn't want to think that he could hurt her, make her afraid of him like that. To betray her trust. Fuu understood what was going through his mind.

"Mugen. It's alright." She smiled happily jumping into his embrace. Mugen held on to her tightly, wondering why he had attacked her, why he had believed a dream. He inhaled some air and looked down to the girl in his arms.

"Gomen…" He said softly. Fuu was surprised to hear it, and she looked up at him wondering if she had heard wrong.

"I never want to hurt you…and I did such a…" Mugen was not the type to admit to doing wrong, but this time, he could feel it in his heart. He remembered her face as he started to rape her, her tears as she begged for him to stop. It was an image he would never forget. He took advantage of her trust in him, and he would never be able to forgive himself. Fuu smiled warmly to him.

"Mugen." She brought his chin up to face her. She didn't understand what had happened, but knew that he was not responsible.

"I love you." She couldn't explain what took over his mind, and why he would think that she went with Jin, but she hoped that he was feeling better. Mugen didn't want to look her in the eyes, he was disgusted with himself. He had forced himself on her. He would have been fine with anyone else, but not Fuu, never to Fuu.

"I love you…but I…aren't you mad?" He asked puzzled by her soft reaction. Fuu hit him over the head forcing him to fall down. He sharply got back up rubbing the large bump protruding from his head. He saw the large smile stretching on her face, and couldn't help but smile back.

"We're going to be married. I don't know what happened Mugen, but I trust you. And I always will." She smiled brightly once again. She pulled the sheet closer to her body so that she could sit beside him better, but Mugen quickly pulled her into his arms. He held her there, for a long while, feeling like he needed this so much. Fuu didn't fight back, she liked staying there in his arms.

"Gomen, it'll never happen again." Mugen softly whispered into her ear. She nuzzled up against his chest as he tried to figure out what happened. Something was forcing him to think like this, something was doing it on purpose. It was clear that whatever, or whoever it was, knew him; and knew the closest person to him.

……………………………………….

"Hmm…" Jin didn't know what to think. But everything that Mugen reluctantly told him fit with what he was going through. He wondered why, and who was doing this; and how it was being done. Mugen sat across from him, in the very corner of the restaurant, they were finishing their breakfast before heading to the site for more construction. Mugen had not slept properly all last night, fear of harming Fuu again. He didn't trust his own mind, and his own thoughts, therefore had no choice but to discuss it with Jin. He didn't want to tell Jin, what was going through his head about him in relation to Fuu; but he couldn't risk hurting her again. Jin was upset, upset that Mugen couldn't control his own mind, after all he was a samurai. However, he understood what he was going through, after all, he had some thoughts about Fuu.

"Listen. I understand that she's close to you and shit, but I don't like thinking there's something going on between you two. And whatever is doing this, knows that. It knows that when it comes to her…I won't stand for bullshit." Mugen lowly snorted. He wanted Jin to have the clear message. Jin nodded.

"Mori." Jin said softly. Mugen's right eye brow cocked, wondering what he was talking about.

"The old lady, Mori." Jin reminded Mugen.

"What about her?" He snorted drinking his tea. Jin wondered if he was right to think that there was a connection to the old woman and the strange occurrences. He had recapped everything that had happened, the strange rustle in the tree's, the strange old woman showing up at the hut, no rain when they had clearly seen rain; his awkward thoughts about Fuu; and Mugen's dream. It seemed that nothing had a physical touch, it was all being done in the mind.

"I think there may be a relation between your dream and Mori." Jin said quietly to avoid anyone else hearing them. He didn't want Fuu and Shino to find out that there may be something wrong. They had all been through too much, and he didn't want the girls lives to become erratic again. Mugen thought about it, the old woman was strange, and her arrival was too coincidental.

"You think it's magic than?" Mugen concluded. He knew that nothing they had seen was a physical occurrence, therefore, the only way to explain these things, would be to conclude that it was being done by spells. Jin nodded. He had seen magic in the past, but nothing like this.

"What do we do?" Mugen asked. He was agitated all over again.

"We can't just make a move, we need to find out who she is, and what she is doing; if it's her." Jin added quickly before Mugen started to swing his sword.

"If it is her, why is she doing this?" Jin asked wondering to himself.

"Do you know her?" Jin asked. Mugen was surprised by the question, and when he thought back; he did feel like he had seen her before somewhere, but couldn't remember where.

"She seems familiar I guess. But I don't know." Mugen answered. He wondered why Jin would ask.

"It would seem she knows you." Jin replied. Mugen let Jin ponder, all he knew was anger, and right now; he would cut off the woman's head. He vowed that whoever it was, he would destroy them.

"Oy." Mugen suddenly said. Jin looked to him.

"Don't tell the girls about this. We keep this to ourselves until we figure this out." Mugen whispered. He didn't want Fuu to suffer through another battle, he wanted her to feel like her life was normal, even if it meant carrying the burden to himself. Jin agreed.

…………………………………………….

The sun was out high in the sky, scorching the village below. It had not rained for days. All Mizu prayed for was cooler weather. His men were tired and weary from the tired efforts under the sun, as they worked hard to complete Mizu's home and the school.

"Alright. Lets take a break!" Mizu shouted throwing down the large piece of wood he carried. His men couldn't be happier, and quickly raced away from the site. Mizu's smile twitched.

"Those little.." Mizu smiled with a large tear drop falling down the side of his head. He relaxed his muscles, as Mugen and Jin walked to him.

"It was getting too hot, unless we want someone to die from heat, we have to stop for now." Mizu said taking a large drink from his container. Jin and Mugen agreed. Jin had started to get slightly more tanned now that he worked under the sun with no shirt. Mugen, stayed the same complexion, which Fuu had always wondered about. They rested down inside the almost completed home. Mizu looked around from side to side, smiling. He had kept his promise to himself, his dead father and to the village. Everything was almost back to normal.

"Oy, we're gonna go get lunch, you coming?" Mugen smirked smacking the young boy's back. Mizu grinded his teeth.

"No, I'll catch up later." He smiled angrily to both his samurai helpers. The time for samurai's had long disappeared, most samurai's were now struggling and were mostly doing more damage than preventing. But Mugen and Jin were two of a kind. He smiled at the two as they walked away from the site. He would join them later for some lunch, but for now he wanted to be alone, time to rest. He layed down on the wooden floor, there was no furniture, nothing at all, but it felt like home to him.

He got up after a while, and put his shirt back on. He stepped down and looked up to the sun, when he noticed an old unfamiliar woman walking slowly. She was throwing something on the ground close to the place where everyone from his home walked up, to get home. He squinted trying hard to see what she was doing, but could only make out the dust she spread on the path up the hill.

"That's weird…" He said to himself, wondering what she was doing. There were only a few people who used that path, who needed to use that path; and all of those people resided in his parents home.

"Mizu-san?" Mai placed a worried hand on his shoulder, forcing him to turn around sharply. The girl was surprised and concerned.

"Are you alright?" She asked moving back a step. Mizu realized that he may have frightened her and smiled apologetically. He turned around to see the old lady, but she was gone. It alarmed him, he felt very strange about the old woman he had seen; but didn't know why.

"Stay here for a moment." Mizu said to Mai as he dashed cautiously to the path. Mai was worried, she watched him rush to the path way, and stalk around as if he was trying to see something.

Mizu looked around, finally he took a step on to the path when some of the dust was inhaled unconsciously by him. He kept his eyes sharp as he took a few more steps looking for the old woman, his heart beat quickly.

"Mizu-san? What is it?" He heard Mai's voice behind him. His mind raced a mile a minute as he turned to see her there. Both their eyes tensed, as they stared at each other. Suddenly a voice in his mind kept telling him something, but he couldn't make it out.

'What's going on…' He thought.

Ah, so this is getting very very strange uh? Well I have ONE very big shocker coming up in the next chapter, and an EVEN bigger one at the end! You'll never be able to guess if you don't read the next installment of Already Together.


	7. Mistakes and Mori

HI guys! Thanks for the reviews, I'll try and update as much as possible )

Enjoy!

**Chapter Seven: Mistakes and Mori**

He heard it over and over in his head, something about Fuu. He kept his eyes on Mai, not able to tell the difference between Fuu and her.

'What, what happened to Fuu-chan?' He asked himself. His body trembled as he fought his mind to understand what was being said. Mai looked up at him, staring blankly, somehow, her thoughts had left her; and all she could do was stand there and stare. His eyes sparkled trying to figure out what was controlling him. He tried to speak, tried to move, but nothing happened.

"Hmm…oh darn, wrong girl…oh well, not my concern." Mori whispered from the shadow's of the forest, looking out to Mizu and Mai. Her plan was something else, but unfortunately, Mai walked into his vision instead of Fuu. She could have erased her spell cast, but she ignored it; and walked away deeper into the forest. Mean while, Mai and Mizu were still deeply locked in, eye to eye.

…………………………………………..

"Oy, Fuu." Mugen hollered for Fuu as he peeked into the kitchen, only to be brushed away by Aki.

"Now now Mugen, we can't have you're filthy little fingers touching the kitchen. Why don't you clean up and I'll bring you some food." Aki smiled pushing the tall muscular man to the table, where Jin was already seated. Mugen groaned reluctantly letting the old woman push him down to his seat.

"Now you two just wait, I'll have Fuu-chan bring you out some nice tea." Aki smiled ruffling Mugen's hair. Jin smirked teasingly at the ruffian samurai as he proofed helpless to defend his hair. Aki smiled and hopped back into the kitchen.

"Don't say it." Mugen growled to Jin trying to fix his hair. He realized how much Aki treated him like son, a real son. She always greeted him with a warm smile and loving words. But he didn't want to think of such sentimental things. Instead, he gruffly ignored his warm fuzzy thoughts.

"How are we supposed to find this old woman Mori?" Mugen asked resting his cheek on his palm. Jin didn't know how to find the woman, he wondered if she was still in town.

"Hmm…" Was Jin's response.

"Here you go!" Fuu cheerfully smiled placing down the tray of tea. Mugen's mood changed instantly, he felt happier to see her, and of course still guilty. He wanted to make it up to her, but didn't know how, or how to express himself.

"You guys are in luck! Fuu-chan made the grill fish today." Shiro smiled coming behind Fuu with a tray full of lunch. Mugen and Jin looked at each other, large tear drops of doom coming down their heads. They looked down to the food, the horribly presented fish platter with dark burns all over. Fuu started to madly trembling, veins popping all over her fist and forehead as she watched the two samurai's stare sickly at her first attempt to cooking.

"JUST EAT IT!" She screamed slamming her hands on the table, startling the helpless Jin and Mugen. Shiro smiled nervously wiping the sweat on his head, as Mugen and Jin inched closer to the fish meat. Their chopsticks seem to become slow motion, as they grabbed on to a large chunk of fish. It was pin drop silent, as the two men sternly looked at their current enemy, Fuu's cooking. Fuu bit down on her nails madly as she watched them place her grilled fish into their mouths. With their eyes closes, and sweat flooding their bodies, they chewed. Suddenly their eyes opened in a quick flash, Mugen stood up sharply.

"This is….This is…." He yelled holding up the chopstick. Fuu and Shiro waited in horror and suspense as Mugen struggled with his words.

"Actually good." Mugen said in horrible shock. He had braced his body for the worst tasting piece of meat he had ever tasted. Fuu squeaked happily jumping into Mugen's embrace.

"How was it Fuu-chan?" Shino asked walking in with another tray of food. Jin smiled taking another bite.

"Ah." He said satisfied. He too had expected the worst to come out of Fuu cooking, especially for Mugen. Fuu smiled happily as she watched the two samurai's eat.

…………………………………………….

It was dark, and misty at the hut. Mai had no idea why Mizu was taking her so far into the forest. She was starting to become scared as she quietly walked behind him. There was no noise, there was nothing but the wind and forest to give some sound. Somehow the tall wicked trees' had blocked out the sun light, and clouded the place with night. She was about to say something when a loud crash of thunder ripped her out of her skin. She jumped into Mizu's arms as rain poured down on them. She looked up blushing, as Mizu stared down at her. She noticed something dissimilar about him, his eyes, they seemed dark and vacant.

"We should get inside." Mizu said slowly. She noticed that he was acting strangely, he didn't seem like the same gentle young man; he seemed cold and distant. But she followed him quickly inside the broken down hut. Mizu was first to get in, and Mai stepped in. She noticed right away that the hut seemed warm and bright. As she walked in further, she realized that in the middle of the room was the fire, burning gently. She wondered how that fire started. She walked to it trying to warm up her soaking body, when Mizu grabbed her, forcing her to face him. She was startled but not really afraid.

"Mizu-san?" She whispered. When she looked up to him, she noticed that more of him had changed. She swallowed trying to step back. He held her in place firmly pulling her closer to him.

"Mizu-san…what are you-" She was cut off by his sudden kiss. It was hard and lustful, nothing like their previous kisses. Mai was alarmed and quickly pushed away from him.

"Mizu-san, what are you doing!" She shouted in tears. She had not expected such wild steps from him. He said nothing, he stared at her angrily for a moment looking at her from toe to head. She stepped further back against the wall as he took off his shirt. She gasped feeling trapped as he stepped towards her.

"Mizu-san! Please!" She begged in tears. She didn't understand what he was doing. He was always very nice and gentle, polite and well mannered. He was making her feel uneasy and scared.

"Please, stop!" She cried as he pulled her into another kiss. This time he forced her down on to the ground. She shouted for him to stop many times, but he never did. Finally, in a desperate attempt, she started to fight him, but to no avail. Her heart raced as he tried to tear her clothes off of her. Old memories, that she had tucked far behind started to fill her mind. Her first night at the brothel, where she was ruthlessly and mercilessly taken, her sad horrible times as a whore. She cried, still begging.

"MIZU-SAN!" She screamed as he positioned himself over her. He had finally over powered her, and was going to make the final push. She didn't stop fighting back, she pushed and kicked and punched as much as she could, but he didn't even flinch; nor did he hit her back. He was only trying to restrain her. She stared up to his face, inches away from hers as he looked down to her helpless expression.

"Why?" She asked as tears streamed down her face. But her face didn't wake him, and suddenly he pushed. She squirmed and winced as he started to rock on top of her. Mai closed her eyes as tightly as she could, just like she had done many times before. She felt like it was a lie, all a lie. He had betrayed her limitless trust in him. She didn't open her eyes, she accepted her defeat, and lay there as he continued to assault her body. He kissed her all over her neck and cheeks as he sped up.

Suddenly, something strange happened. He had kissed her tears, and like cold water on a morning sleepy body; he woke up. He saw a brilliant flash. He lay down on her quietly, as he tried to focus on his surroundings. He positioned up still trying to focus when he realized that he felt very odd. He felt warmth underneath him, his body tense in excitement and passion. Finally, he saw Mai, in tears, her eyes tightly shut. He gasped realizing what he was doing. He stood up frantically, much to Mai's surprise. She looked up to see Mizu naked and facing away from her. And was confused, he prayed that it was all a dream. He saw her clothes under his feet, and knew that it wasn't. Mai sat up, still crying, she couldn't say anything to him; and he couldn't to her. He felt tears start to form in his eyes, as guilt and horror fell upon him.

"Here…put your clothes on…" Mizu softly said passing her clothes to her. He didn't face her, he couldn't. Mai was surprised as she took her clothes back and put them back on. He listened to her dress, hearing the soft sobs. He felt his heart ache, hurt and anger taking over him.

'Why, why did I do this?' He asked himself. He shook his head as he too dressed. He looked down to his hands, knowing that he had violated her, betrayed her, took advantage of her. He heard her finish, and stand quietly at the door, waiting for Mizu.

"Mai…I…."

"Why, why did you do this Mizu-san? Why?" Mai asked in a soft cry. Her back was turned to him, he knew that she didn't want to look at him; didn't want to see the face of the man who was raping her. Mizu didn't understand anything, his senses were overwhelmed, he didn't know why he did it.

"I don't…I don't know Mai-chan…I don't know." Mizu fell to his knees, taking his head in his hands as he started to cry full of regret. Mai turned to see him, when he looked up at her blushful face. She saw them now, his eyes, they were normal. Her eyes widen when she saw the difference in his expression.

"Mizu-san?" She asked walking to him. Mizu couldn't look up at her, he was ashamed of himself, hated himself for doing what he had done to her.

"Let me see your eyes." She asked kneeling down infront of him. He slowly looked to her, as she examined his face. She could tell that he was completely broken inside, hurt from his own actions.

"Gomen Mai-chan, Gomen. I don't know why I took you…Gomen!" He begged, a tear rolling down his face. Mai knew that something was not right.

"Mizu-san, it's okay." She smiled in attempts to make him feel better. She didn't know exactly what happened, but she knew for sure, that Mizu was not himself when he took her to the hut.

"Please, lets get out of here. I don't feel very good being here." She begged taking his hand in hers. Mizu was surprised to see her recover so quickly after what he did to her.

"Mai-chan?" He asked looking down at her. She smiled gently to him.

"It's okay Mizu-san…I don't know how to explain this..but I don't believe that was you…after all, you would never do such a thing…" She smiled softly. Her small whisper cheered him up, yet he was still very confused.

"Gomen Mai-chan, I don't know why I …it was a mistake." He tried to explain, but really had no explanation. Mai smiled at him, and told him once more to let it go for now. Right now she only wanted to get out of there.

When they opened the shabby door, they found the forest completely dry. She was startled by it. She knew that it had rained, she felt it on her clothes; which were some how dry. Mizu didn't know what had happened, and couldn't remember the details of how they ended up there. However, he knew that it had something to do with the old woman he saw.

…………………………………………

"Ah, that was good!" Mugen burped happily loosening the waist on his shorts. Fuu smiled happily. Jin wiped his mouth like a true gentlemen and complimented Fuu on her cooking skills. Mugen smirked at that comment and nudged her trying to show that he agreed. Fuu blushed.

"You did a wonderful job Fuu-chan." Shino smiled getting up from her seat. Time had flown by, and they had completely forgotten about Mizu and Mai until they stepped into the restaurant. The two young people were welcomed by Shiro and Aki, but Mizu and Mai seemed uncomfortable and smiled awkwardly. Shino examined Mai carefully, sensing that Mai's smile had saddened. It was the same sad smile Shino gave to the perverts that took her those nights at the brothel. She wondered what had happened, and if Mai was alright. She looked to Mizu, his guilty face hidden behind his awkward glee. He took seat beside Jin as Mai sat beside Shino.

"You two took an awfully long time?" Aki smiled pouring tea for the Mizu and Mai as they sat quietly trying to avoid eye contact and the shame.

"Yeh, I just had something to finish." Mizu said in stutters. He was in a hurry to change the subject and shifted focus to Mugen's large belly.

"OHHHH he's a little piggy." Fuu smiled poking Mugen's fat stomach. He groaned realizing he was in no condition to fight her back. He had actually ate more than he could fit, and yet somehow he couldn't stop eating. Fuu had made it, and he knew Fuu. She must've put a lot of love and effort in making the food. He imagined that she kept him in mind as she prepared the meals, to please him. He wanted to say something smart back to her, but was too fat and mushy to think of anything.

The group was all happily eating and chatting at the table still. The time had gone by fast, but no one really cared to go back to the hectic construction schedule or back to the busy restaurant schedule. No one was more happy to see the whole family together than Aki and Shiro. They felt warmed by their large family, their smiles and laughter; and wished that it would be forever. They had often visited the town temple and prayed that all their lives and wishes would be fulfilled; that nothing take their happiness.

When they had gotten up to go back to that life of construction and cooking, Jin had noticed small specks of dust on Mizu's back and shoulder. His eyes narrowed as his focus zoomed on the dust. Mizu turned to him feeling like someone's eyes had been boring a hole in his back. He smiled uncomfortably.

"Jin? What is it?" He asked slightly shocked to see such a stern expression on the samurai. Mugen was waddling into the kitchen with Fuu when he got Jin's mad gaze at Mizu. He wondered what had happened.

…………………………………

Mai stayed quiet in the kitchen washing the dishes and taking orders as Fuu and Shino kept to cooking. Fuu had been newly inspired and confident in her grilling skills, and approached the fire grill with mad passion. Fire burned behind her, as she tied a white samurai band around her forehead, holding her cooking tools as swords ready for the orders to be placed.

"Oh whoa Fuu-chan, careful now." Shiro smiled nervously. Aki came in with the first order, setting off all of Fuu's cooking senses. She screamed in a low samurai growl taking the small dead fish into her chopsticks. They all watched in awe as Fuu put on a show before the fish accidentally fell to the floor. Speechless and with twitching smiles, they encouraged Fuu to take it easy.

"Baka, Fish!" She screamed angrily at the fish, threatening the dead creature with her piercing gaze and pointy chopsticks.

Mai didn't laugh, though it was her nature to do so. No one seemed to notice the lack of smiles coming from Mai but Shino. She stared sadly at Mai, carefully staring into her eyes, her watery sad eyes. She wondered what had happened. She thought about the different situations, and marveled if Mizu had rejected her love. She knew that she loved Mizu, from the moment he saved her, she had fallen for him. She wondered if perhaps she had confessed and he had rejected.

……………………………………….

They were walking silently, with Mugen and Jin following Mizu to the site. Mizu was out of character, and both men noticed it. Jin kept his eyes on the dust, trying to analyze it.

"Hey, Mizu." He said stopping. Mugen looked at Mizu as he slowly turned to face the samurai's. He swallowed wondering if Jin had figured out what had happened. Even he didn't understand what happened. He smiled nervously at Jin and Mugen, hoping to conceal the hateful thing he did to Mai. But his smile only gave him away.

"How did you get that on you?" Jin asked sternly. Mugen stepped closer to the surprised Mizu, examining the dust on his shoulder and back. Mizu didn't realize what it was, when he remembered the old lady, the dust on the path. The flashes of memory came back, and he became even more confused. Mugen held his breath in and took a closer look making Mizu feel very uncomfortable.

"Oy, I've seen that before." Mugen said turning back to Jin. He walked closer to the ruffian and the young magistrate getting a better look at the dust. Mizu was starting get really worried.

"Ah…I have to tell you than…" Mizu said looking down to his feet. His black hair covering the shame in his eyes. Jin and Mugen took a step back and waited for the young boy to explain. They had not expected to hear such a bizarre tale.

"Whoa. Didn't know you had it in you." Mugen smirked after hearing the whole story. They were both shocked to hear about Mori, her dusting the forest path way, and than his assault on Mai.

"I didn't mean to. I, I just don't know what happened." Mizu tried to explain. His face was red, from embarrassment and guilt. He had taken advantage of her trust, and it was painted on both Jin and Mugen's face. He already knew that what he did was disgusting, but seeing it written on Mugen's expression especially made him feel bad. Mugen was the criminal, and even he seemed repulsed. But he never meant to do such a thing.

Jin didn't like what was happening, it would seem that Mori was specifically out to get somebody from their group. He looked to Mugen, wondering if it was somebody from his past, perhaps the mother of a fallen pirate out for revenge.

"There is one thing, that I sort of remember." Mizu trembled with his words. He looked to Mugen, trying to say what could possibly get him killed.

"I don't know why, but somehow I felt like someone was telling me to do something bad to, to Fuu-chan." He slowly explained. Mugen's temper rose to a 100 and he leaned in holding on to his sword ready to slice Mizu. Had it not been for Jin's quick intersection, perhaps Mizu's head would have been cut off.

"Gomen! I don't know why. I just don't know anything." Mizu explained. He was clearly distraught and horribly troubled. Mugen saw it. But he didn't like what had gone through Mizu's head, even if it was for a second. Jin was about to say something when he realized an important fact.

"Oy." He said slicing the tough tension between Mizu and Mugen. Both turned to the silent samurai, wide eyed, like he had discovered something.

"Mai looks like Fuu, alittle doesn't she?" Jin said looking at Mugen. He had realized it, why didn't he see it before. There was a definite similarity.

"You think this has to-"

"Yes, this woman is after you." Jin said coldly.

Well guys, I hoped you liked it. I'll see you in the next crazy chapter. And yeh, I guess it's like a little mystery, but it sort of holds the same feeling as Destined to Be. LOL ) Enjoy!


	8. Escape from Hell: Mori's ID

Okay, so here the next chapter. Hmm not much I can say, but you'll be shocked! SHOCKED I say, SHOCKED! LOL )

Enjoy!

**Chapter Eight: Escape from Hell: Mori's ID**

Mugen could not sleep, he tossed and turned all night. Fuu stayed up with him, for as long as she could trying to ask him what was bothering him so. But he remained silent, he kept staring at her, as she probed for the truth. He didn't want to tell her, to her that their peaceful life was going to hell. He cursed himself, for putting her in danger. Finally, Fuu fell asleep, unable to fight the night as well as Mugen. He layed beside her, watched her sleep, the moon giving her a soft glow. Momo-san was tucked close by, sleeping like a dead animal with his little pink tongue hanging out. Mugen smirked at the small creature, he hated that little fur ball, and was faced with the perfect opportunity to eat it. But he resisted, he had other things on his mind. He sat up and shook his head.

'Danm it' He cursed in his thoughts. He tried very hard, to remember the old lady Mori.

'Who the fuck is she?' He asked himself again. She had robbed him of his sleep, his peaceful state, his new life. He was finally happy, finally able to just be a normal man, a man who had things to live for; a future to look forward to. He remembered his discussion with Mizu and Jin. They had worked it all out, and it was obvious that the old woman was doing this for Mugen. Jin pressured him to try to remember something, but Mugen couldn't. All he knew was that her features seemed familiar. Mizu noted that she seemed tanned like Mugen, perhaps she was also from Ryuukuu.

However, Mugen still couldn't discover who she was. Jin was equally perplexed. It would seem that their lives were forever meant to be plagued with hardships, and constant worry. It was than, that he decided to confess some thoughts of his own to Mugen. He knew that the thoughts were not his own, and could possibly help in their investigation.

"I thought about her." Jin said interrupting the silence. Mugen and Mizu turned to him, not understanding what he was saying.

"Fuu." He added. Mugen wasn't surprised, he didn't react the way he wanted to. He had no right to be upset, he had thoughts of Shino being better for him than Fuu. He felt guilty. He hated this. The one thing he always had, and that was a sure thing; was his ability to control his mind. His own strength was what got him through every battle. But it would seem that his mind could not be trusted. Jin noticed Mugen's silence, and the fact that he didn't plunge his sword into the silent samurai. He knew Mugen, and though they were close enough to be brothers, he knew that anything that had to do with Fuu would set him off.

"You're girl came into my mind to." Mugen casually mentioned. It was not a casual thing to confess, but he didn't want an awkward feeling lingering over him. Jin's eyes widen.

"She's trying to break us all apart." Mizu said.

"But why?" He added looking up at Jin and Mugen. They didn't have answers.

"Hey, are you sure you don't remember her?" Jin asked. He was stern and dead serious, and Mugen could tell by the tone of his voice. He was in a hurry to fix the problem. After all, Shino was pregnant, he didn't want his child to be born into blood and hate. Mugen understood.

"I don't know what that old bitch is." Mugen grunted angrily.

"But I'm gonna fucking murder her for what she's doing. Don't care what her reasons are." His fists clenched tightly, his eyes tense with blood in mind. Mizu was a little frightened by his appearance. Jin nodded.

Mugen came out of the flashback. It was very clear to him, that Mori was doing it to pay Mugen back for something, but didn't know what. He knew he had seen her before. But where. Had he killed her husband in a battle, or a son? He knew it was revenge, there was no other explanation. He looked back at Fuu's body spread about over the futon, lightly snoring. His expression became funny as he watched her messy state. But that quickly changed to a wonderful smile. She had suffered enough, she had seen enough, been through enough; he would not let her suffer any of that anymore. He would carry this on his own shoulders, and defeat the problem without her getting hurt.

'You wait you old bitch' He vowed. He was in deep thought, cursing the old woman out in his head when he heard a small squeak. He looked over to Fuu's belly in time to see a fat furry blur capture his face. It took him a second, with a large question mark over head before he realized Momo-san ass was on his face. He freaked out on the little creature as he tried to rip the little rodent off of him. It was morning now, and the whole house knew it, thanks to Mugen and Momo-san. It had become routine for Momo-san and Mugen to fight in the morning.

"Mugen, you're making him very upset." Fuu said wiping the morning haze out of her eyes. Mugen shook madly finally ripping the ball of his face.

"I'm making HIM upset?" He growled throwing the little thing on the ground. Shirtless and ready for another round of man against mammal, he prepared himself. Momo-san did the same, as Fuu casually (with a yawn) walked out of the room. Shino woke up meeting her in the hall outside her room.

"Morning Fuu-chan" Shino smiled. Fuu noticed a beautiful glow over her. She smiled at Shino, knowing that it was the pregnant glow.

"Momo-san and Mugen fighting again?" Shino nervously smiled. Fuu smiled back. They heard Mugen scream followed by Momo-san's rabid animal squeaks; than a few loud crashes.

"Yep." Fuu said.

"Get back here you little freak!" Mugen screamed as Momo-san flew out of the door on to Fuu's shoulder.

"Mugen, you're scarying him." Fuu hollered at Mugen protecting her little pet. Mugen trembled madly hovering over Fuu and Momo-san.

"I don't care! That little ball of shit is gonna die today!" He screamed pointing an accusing finger to Momo-san. With a cute squeak he bit on Mugen's finger, sending him screaming in pain. A large drop of sweat fell down Shino and Fuu's heads as they waited for Mugen to recover.

"You wanna get eaten, yeah you little bastard, you wanna get eaten! CAUSE I'LL EAT YOU DANMIT!" He screamed wildly. Momo-san angrily squeaked back. Somehow it seemed that he and Mugen were actually communicating. Fuu sighed as she stood there listening to Mugen and her squirrel verbally freak out on each other. As Shino stayed back to pat Fuu out of her misery.

………………………………………….

The morning had come and slipped quickly away, and soon the afternoon sun light scorched over top. Mugen grunted swearing at the tremendous heat. He and Jin noticed that the weather seemed to only get hotter. He wondered when it would rain, the farms needed it and so did the people of the village.

"Okay, lets end it here for today." Mizu called out. He was sweating and tired, he had never seen such a hot day. The men thanked him and set home for the day. They would return at night in the moon's protection like they had done the night before.

"You wanna get some lunch?" Mugen said stretching out his arms to the sky. Jin nodded putting his kimono shirt back on. Mizu agreed gathering his bag for the small journey back into town. Though they were taking the day's off, his new home was coming together very nicely, and before the festival of lights; the town would celebrate Mizu's official ceremony. He was happy, but Mai still lingered on him, constantly reminding him of what he was doing. Jin had talked to him, obviously tried to comfort him, making sure that Mizu knew it was not his fault. Yet, he couldn't help himself. As they quietly walked, Mizu declared in his mind, to make sure that Mori would pay for her magic.

When they arrived into town, Mugen and Jin spotted out of nowhere, the old lady Mori leaving the restaurant with Fuu smiling and waving her goodbye. Mugen's face dropped in anger and fear, and he and Jin without notice dashed towards the restaurant. But before they reached it, Mori was gone, and Fuu inside cooking.

"Where'd she go?" Mugen shouted looking around feverishly. It was an open area, with the exception of the crowd of town dwellers and town's people, she should've been right there. But it seemed that she vanished into thin air. Jin looked casually into the restaurant thinking about Fuu, he was worried, he wondered what she said to her, and what she did.

"Hey, Mugen." Jin said looking back at him and than to Mizu finally running to them. He was wondering what had happened to set them off in the mad dash, and why they looked tense and agitated. He could tell from Mugen's appearance, he was ready to kill.

"You need to talk to Fuu." He said almost brotherly. Mugen grunted, he didn't want to tell her about Mori, he didn't want her to get involved at all.

"No. I'm gonna find that bitch, and I'm gonna kill her. Fuu can't know…" Mugen growled to Jin, who seemed slightly surprised by Mugen's reaction.

"I don't want her to suffer…" He ended gently, as he walked into the restaurant. Jin closed his eyes and nodded agreeing. Mizu seemed lost and asked Jin a thousand questions in one breath, but the silent samurai said nothing as he walked in. They would discuss it when they were alone.

Mugen was already in the kitchen just staring at Fuu. She was making a big mess, burning things, and dropping pots and trays. Her hair was a mess, there was flour on her cheeks, but she kept smiling. He admired that face, that will. A smile came to his face without knowing, and the feeling inside his heart only confirmed that he would not tell her anything. But he couldn't risk Fuu getting hurt, he would need to pay closer attention to her, and find Mori before she came back.

……………………………………….

Mugen was sitting outside by himself in the middle of the night. The day had past so quickly, he hardly had time to enjoy himself. After everything he had been through, he had promised himself to enjoy each day that he was alive. He had been given this final opportunity to live, and after he confessed it all to Fuu, he made that vow, so that he would feel complete when he really did die. But Mori was stealing a lot from him now, robbing him of that very promise. It angered him, that he wasn't able to find her at all, like she was some sort of ghost. He, Jin and Mizu had practically scanned the entire town, and no one even remembers seeing her. It was puzzling. He wondered with Jin if she was a ghost perhaps, a troubled spirit out to seek her revenge on Mugen for whatever it was that he did. But Jin would be able to at least get a sense of her spirit like he did with Makoto. He saw nothing in her, only felt strange.

"What am I going to do?" He sighed resting back on his hands. He stared up to the moon and asked if anyone was up there watching him. He knew that such things didn't exist, at least not for him. Maybe Fuu's father or mother was staring down, but not at him, there was no one up there for him to protect him.

"Mugen?" Aki's old voice broke into his mind as he looked back to see her small fragile body sit next to him. Mugen didn't appear to care that she was there, but he did feel less agitated.

"What is it son?" She asked. Her words had made a huge impact on him as his eyes softened and he looked down beside to the old woman. Her smile brought him pinch of happiness he thought he had lost.

"Nothing, go to bed, you'll get sick old woman." He cleared his throat, feeling that he was becoming too used to her, and less himself with her around calling him son. She smiled, placing a gentle wrinkly hand on his. The feeling of her skin was soft even though she worked so hard. He didn't know why, but he felt calmed, and he hated it.

"I see that you have been eating less." Aki smiled again. Her voice was soft but old, yet so comforting to his worried soul. All he thought about was Fuu, and her safety, and getting to Mori before Fuu was harmed. In all the mess, he forgot to relax. Yet even when he tried, his thoughts came back.

"If you would stop her from cooking that crap I would eat more." He argued. He knew it wasn't true, but there was nothing else left for him to say. He loved Fuu's cooking, he never thought it would taste so good. It always came to him on a plate, looked black and smelled burned; yet somehow it always tasted wonderful.

"I see. And what of your sleep. A young man like yourself, needs more rest." Aki giggled pulling his head down on to her lap.

"Oy, stop that old hag." Mugen tried to resist, feeling completely uncomfortable, but failed in his attempts to free himself from her old grasp. When his head landed on her lap, he felt soothed. It was silent, and she played with his hair, trying to help him relax. It was working, Mugen was starting to feel better, and soon he was ready to sleep. He never knew how a mother's touch could have such a strong effect on his emotions and body. She hummed a sweet rhythm, like a lullaby, forcing his mind to stop thinking.

"Is he asleep?" Shiro asked in a whisper coming down to the step where Aki sat with Mugen. He was awake, but asleep, he could hear Shiro slowly moving him up to his feet. At the time he was too much in a sleepy mood to react to anything, and allowed Shiro to help him to his bed.

"Our poor boy, something is defiantly troubling him." Aki whispered as Shiro helped Mugen down onto the futon. Aki placed a thicker sheet over him to make sure he was warm throughout the night. Mugen could hear them, but couldn't open his eyes, or make a comment; his mind and body had fallen asleep. It was Aki's sweet motherly love that had calmed him.

"Don't worry Aki, Mugen is a strong young man. It'll be alright." Shiro smiled tucking Mugen in. Aki brushed away the loose strands of hair that had come on his face. She noticed how peaceful his face looked than most times. She knew that something was bothering him. Even though he never knew it, she could feel him waking in the middle of the night and staying awake thinking. She never needed to see him, she just knew. It was perhaps instinct now to worry for her new family.

She pet his hair a few times, before moving down to place a small kiss on his forehead. He had never been kissed by a mother before, he knew he was never; he would remember if he had.

"Good night my sweet son." She whispered to him as she and Shiro moved out of the room.

"Don't worry son, it'll all be alright." Shiro whispered just before sliding the door shut. Mugen felt his heart flutter, he felt warm and cared for. Not the same as Fuu's love, which he valued more than his life, it was a different type of love; a love he didn't recognize. Finally, unable to keep the small piece of his soul awake, Mugen, fell asleep.

He was dreaming now. Standing on the beach of Ryuukuu staring out to the sea. It was large and empty, just like an ocean should be. The waves were not large and violent, they were calm and beautiful. The sky was just as blue as the water underneath. He smelled flowers around him. The wind kissed him as it brushed over his body. He was relaxed. Suddenly he saw a woman, old and short walking in the sea to him. He squinted.

"Aki…" He whispered trying harder to see who the old woman was. As she stepped closer to Mugen the waves around her became loud and violent. They splashed horribly as the figure, still shadowed; came to Mugen. His body still, his heart racing, his mind tense, he watched as she inched closer.

"AKI?" He shouted hoping that she would respond. Dark clouds started to appear over head of the shadow woman, the smell of beauty replaced with burning trees; the wind no longer a gentle breeze, but an evil storm. He found himself reaching over his shoulder for his sword, his stance clearly ready to kill.

And than, it was lucid. Her face, that mocking smile, those black eyes; that familiar face.

"Moth…mother…" Mugen said quietly. It was Mori that had stepped on to the beach, smiling wickedly to him.

"I found you Mugen, just like I said I would." She madly laughed.

He gasped, almost screamed as he sharply sat up in his futon. He had been sweating badly as the nightmare took over his mind. He took in deep breaths, his eyes wide with realization and confusion. He remembered now, who she was, and why she was after him.

"Danmit to hell." He sighed.


	9. A Mother's Plan

Thanks everyone! Big hug to Kayla for the review, and hope things go alright ) So the story is gonna end soon, and that will be the end of the my Mugen and Fuu thing for awhile…hmm I do have no life though..so maybe I'll make it longer LOL It will pretty much wrap up their entire lives.

ENJOY!

**Chapter Nine: A Mother's Plan **

"Are you sure?" Jin asked firmly. His eyes were stressed, his mind in complete shock. He stared at Mugen, clenching his fists, and grinding his teeth. He had been angry since the moment he realized her face, the memories he pressed back were still hidden, but her face had come clear to him. Mizu sat stunned by the sudden discovery, not sure what to think of Mugen's family life.

"Here you go." Mai smiled cheerfully cutting some of the edge off of the strained silence. She placed the tray down and poured the three men the tea. Mizu blushed taking the small cup from her. She had been sad, but now she had recovered. She had regained her trust in Mizu, somehow she couldn't truly be upset with him. Jin waited for Mai to leave back into the kitchen before he looked back at Mugen.

"We have to find her." Jin said firmly but quietly. He worried that Shino or Fuu would find out, and than there would be real problems. Mugen agreed. He had to figure out what her problem was before anything else happened to Fuu. The thought of her being hurt was driving him crazy, deeper into a sleepless madness.

"Are you sure, you don't remember why she is after you now?" Jin asked taking a short sip of his tea. His eyes closed, and his thoughts churning trying to find some linking points to this bizarre family tale. Mugen couldn't remember a thing about her, not even a single memory. He couldn't remember what happened to her, or where she went; or where she was this whole time.

"Hmm it can't be helped. Right now, we should just find her." Jin continued. He saw the distant angry look in Mugen's eyes, he could tell he was tired and bothered by this whole realization. It wasn't like Mugen felt something for the old woman, instead he was angry and hated her for attacking his perfect life. He was happy now, things he thought he could never have, he had now.

"Mugen, try this!" Fuu chirpily sang putting down a tray full of roasted fish and seafood. Jin, Mizu and Mugen both leaned back as they stared down to the unholy master feast. It was burned and shades of green and purple they never thought would be in cooked food. Their eyes twitched as a black cloud of doom crowded in the background.

"Here try some!" Fuu smiled happily tugging on a limp piece of burnt fish. Mugen cringed thinking of running away. He looked back to his comrades on the table turn green with panic and fever as she inched the black meat towards Mugen. She had the happiest smile on her as she warmly pulled on his arm.

"Ahh no, get it away baka!" Mugen finally mustered out watching the wobbly meat come closer to his mouth. He meant to just run away, but his mouth and mind couldn't it.

"MUGEN! I made it just for you! NOW EAT IT!" She fumed. There was fire around her as her eyes faded under her hair, her mouth madly ranting with the meat still close to him. He grabbed her forearms trying to keep her from pushing the horribly scorched fish into his mouth. He struggled hard doing his best but Fuu had the upper hand, she was somebody he couldn't aggressively push away.

"EAT IT!" She groaned madly climbing on to him. Jin and Mizu wiped the tear drops hanging down their faces, still feeling sea sick from looking at her platter. They sat back closer to the wall, trying to escape any contact from her fish tray. Mugen grunted, tightening his grip, getting ready to push her away. But he saw that she grimaced from the pain he inflicted on her. He felt bad, and after a second or two of thinking, he let her go, allowing her to happily shove the toxic fish into his mouth. Jin and Mizu gasped in shock, Mizu gagging a little at the sight. He clung on to Jin as he to Mizu watching Mugen chew slowly. The ruffian's eyes closed, his mouth slowly flavoring with the fish. It became quiet, Fuu hopeful that he would like it. They watched the hell raiser and his silent chewing. Finally, the chewing stop and he swallowed, his eyes opened and than rolled back into his head. He collapsed.

"Mugen! That's not funny!" She whined storming out leaving Mugen's body to twitch uncontrollably, as he mumbled 'keep it away' incoherently. Jin and Mizu let out a sigh of relief.

"Baka." Jin smirked. Mugen recovered drinking tea trying to drown the taste that molested his taste buds.

"Man, that was sick!" Mugen groaned feeling like he had killed the lingering after taste. Mizu relaxed feeling better that Fuu had removed the sickly platter. Jin adjusted himself to sit properly, that moment with Fuu was the single scariest thing he had seen in months. He was glad that she stormed away. However, he knew that Mugen would pay pricey for insulting her cooking, after she clearly worked very hard on it.

"Hey." Jin said taking a sip of his tea. Mugen was scrapping his tongue with his fingers, trying to get rid of the fishy feeling in his mouth.

"Uh?" Mugen said looking to the silent samurai.

"You should go find her." Jin said casually. He knew it was happen, the biggest war in the planet, Fuu would not easily forgive him. Jin smirked to Mugen, and he caught on.

"AHH that baka!" He sighed angrily and left the table abruptly. Mizu giggled a little thinking back about how he once had such strong feelings for Fuu. He was glad that it wasn't him now, other wise it would have been him who had to try the food. He cringed at the thought. But before Mizu or Jin could talk, Shino and Mai were there with gross food experiments for their men to try out. It looked just as horrible as Fuu's, maybe even worse.

"Jin, please try it. It's a new spice a traveler brought from China" Shino smiled readying her chopsticks. Jin's head hung low, his shoulders slouching in defeat.

"I see…" He whispered.

"Miza-san! Please try it. It's very nice." Mai smiled cutely. Mizu moved back a little smiling nervously, not sure how to handle the situation.

……………………………………………………………

"Oy, where is she?" Mugen groaned walking into the kitchen not finding Fuu. Shiro and Aki giggled a little, making Mugen feel very upset.

"OY, what're you laughing about?" Mugen angrily shouted, only to see the old couple break down in a horrible fit of laughter. Mugen's veins enlarged popping all over as his grinded his teeth.

"You old little bags." He muttered walking off proving to be helpless. Aki and Shiro were left behind on the kitchen floor laughing out their hearts.

When he walked into the restaurant area, he found Jin and Mizu being strangled madly by Shino and Mai, who were shouting angry words...something about not appreciated their hard work. Jin eyes pleaded with Mugen as he puzzledly stared at the scene. He than found the disgusting platter of food, and smirked.

"Serves you bastards right." He smirked and walked out, leaving Jin and Mizu dying at the hands of their women.

Mugen stepped out into the streets, it was another busy day. He looked up to see that the sun was still in command of the sky, burning down on the town. He wondered when it would rain, at least just for one night. With his sword still clinging on his back and walked around slowly trying to find Fuu. He wanted to delay seeing her as much as possible in order to think of the proper words to say sorry, without saying it. He thought back to the food she prepared, it was the most horrible thing he had ever seen. He could stand looking at dead decaying bodies, but that was awful. He cringed as he walked. He stared out casually to the horizon wondering where his little idiot went, he hated apologizing, he hated feeling helpless to her. He was the man, he should have the control, but he felt that since the very start, Fuu had always had the control. Whenever she said something, without thinking, he just did it. He blindly followed her, protected her, it was like they were already together. It bothered him knowing that simple fact, he was after all the most murderous person he knew, and yet when he came down to her; he forgot everything. When did he become so helpless? When did he start letting go of his old habits? When did she start becoming more important than his life?

"Baka, you did it to yourself." Mugen smirked knocking the side of his own head. He allowed her in, he was the one responsible for what was happening to him now. His helplessness was because he made it that way. He thought back to when she took care of his cuts and wounds, after the battle with Kao. She stayed by his side that whole night making sure he was comfortable and in as little pain as possible. She had even forgotten to eat.

"And she can't go 15 minutes without food." He muttered happily. Maybe that's why he fell in love with her so easily, because whenever he needed love and care, she gave it to him. His eyes closed, his expression back to dark when he remembered Mori, the old woman who was his mother. Somehow, he couldn't remember a thing about her, where she was, how did she find him?

"That old bitch." He barked to himself. He continued looking for Fuu thinking about it all, it was strange for him to think about it, usually he never reminisced. Suddenly, Fuu came into focus, as did Mori. His eyes shot wide, his heart filled with rage. Fuu was obviously had been talking to her for awhile, he could tell by the way she laughed; like a dying hyena. But right now, he didn't have time to make fun of her laugh, he needed her to get away from Mori.

"OY!" He shouted racing to her. Fuu turned back to see Mugen and than turned away, folding her arms angrily across her chest. Mori's eyes glittered with a touch of evil as her smile turned into a smirk.

"Hello there young man." She smiled not realizing that Mugen had discovered who she was. It was her luck that he never mentioned it to her, he didn't want Fuu to know the truth about Mori.

"Shut up old woman." Mugen barked angrily.

"Mugen! Don't say tha-" Fuu protested with how Mugen shouted at the old lady, but before she could finish her sentence, Mugen started to pull her away from Mori. She tried to free herself, but Mugen was merciless. She was very upset with his behavior and was apologetically looking back at Mori, who seemed to be smiling. Mugen looked back at Mori as well, with hateful maddening eyes. He made a decision on the spot, now that he had Fuu a little ways out of Mori's view.

"Oy, don't ask me questions, just listen."

"Mugen, what is wrong with you!"

"NO, just listen to me baka." Mugen shouted. He was loosing his patience, for once he wished Fuu would shut up and trust in what he had to say. He grabbed her by the shoulders, slightly shaking her. She was angry at him, but decided to just listen to what he had to say.

"Go back to the restaurant. Don't ask me why, don't say for how long, don't ask anything; just do it." He demanded with a low menacing groan. Fuu was a bit confused by his sudden actions, and was going to ask a question, but could tell from the look on his face; he was really serious. So she pouted and stormed away, not looking back at him. He watched her leave, angry fumes coming out of her ears. He knew he would pay pricely for this outrage as well. But he'd take care of that later. He turned back around to face the road he had dragged Fuu from. He ran from the corner thinking to see Mori there, but she was already gone.

"Figures, that old bitch." He barked.

"Oh now, is that anyway to treat an old lady?" Her wicked cracking voice stung him as he turned to see the small woman behind him. He smirked staring down at her. He hated the look of her, her beady cold black eyes, sparkling with hate.

"Bitch." He mustered with a grin. He didn't remember her face that well, but her features did hit home. They shared a silent moment, both danming each other mentally. Mugen didn't want to ask what she was up to, why she was doing it; he didn't care what the reason was. All he wanted to do, was kill her. What she had done so far, was enough for him, enough reason for him; to eliminate her.

"Well I'll be on my way now." Mori smiled acting innocently.

"OY! What the fuck." Mugen shouted forcing back her attention. Mori was not pleased with the tone of his voice.

"I know who you are. What I don't know, is what the fuck you want with me!" He shouted angrily. He didn't care if anyone saw him yelling at a seemingly fragile old woman, he had issues with her. Mori was surprised that Mugen remembered her. She had thought that he had forgotten her, and even confirmed it when she saw him at the restaurant. Nevertheless, him knowing her identity, made no difference to her plans.

"Oh, I see than. Well son, I can see that you've grown into a man." She was smirking like Mugen, and he recognized that part. He hated it, and never realized how annoying her happiness was to him.

"I thought that you would have forgotten the mother you left behind." Her tone of voice changed drastically, she was clearly bitter. Mugen snorted at her statement.

"I didn't leave you behind! You chose to stay." Mugen snorted back. He knew that though he was an evil hearted man, he would not leave a wonderful mother behind, and she was clearly not a wonderful mother. She started to laugh.

"What? So you think that you've changed now? That the tainted blood that runs in your vines is some how good now?" Her laugh was menacing and disturbing. Mugen's eye brow's narrowed hearing that sound. He had changed, he had rid himself of the bad in him, he was a good man now.

"Face it. I gave birth to you, and you are what you are." She teased. Mugen couldn't handle hearing filth from her any longer and quickly pulled out his sword. Mori looked slightly impressed yet, she never wiped that evil smirk off her old tanned face.

"Don't test me son. I've only come to pay you back for the hell you left me in." She angrily toned. Mugen snorted at her remarks.

"And I'll kill you if you try to come near my family." He blurted out without thinking. He had never really admitted out loud that he considered his current acquaintances as family, but it was true. Mori laughed.

"Family? Dear, I am your family, and the only family you'll ever have. You're not worth a dog's bone to have a family." She smirked evilly. Mugen took a step closer to her.

"Not another word bitch." He warned. His sword was inches closer to her than before, and somehow it did worry Mori to see him react in such a cold manner towards her. However, she never showed her fears to him, she kept smiling wickedly at him. Mugen's heart raced, though he felt nothing for the old woman; he never was good at killing women.

"I don't remember you. I don't care for your reasons, but if you come near her again, or anyone else that worries me; I'll kill you without a thought." Mugen stepped a littler closer, his sword now only a thin inch away from her chest. His low animal growl shook her insides, it had been along time since she saw her only son; and was happy to see that his old evil was still in him.

Mori smirked, her eyes narrowed in a victorious point.

"We'll see about that." She whispered. But before Mugen could jump her and plunge his sword into her, a loud noise exploded in the other side of the town. A puff of smoke climbing into the sky. Mugen was distracted for no less than a second, yet when his eyes went back to see Mori, she was gone.

"That bitch." He grinded his teeth.

……………………………………………………………..

Fuu was pacing back and fourth in the restaurant waiting for Mugen. Jin and Mizu were wondering where he had gone off to. Fuu hadn't mentioned a word about Mori to them, she was too clouded in anger.

"Ahh, that's it! I'm going home!" She shouted in frustration, and stormed off. Jin and Mizu were left wondering if it was the food incident that made her this mad, or something else.

"Surely, he said something to worsen his situation." Mizu stated with a large drop of tear on the side of his head. Jin agreed. He started to quietly drink with Jin, both men puzzled by Fuu and Mugen's love hate relationship.

"Oh, where is Fuu-chan?" Aki asked peeking out of the kitchen with a large tray full of roasted fish and freshly cooked noodles.

"She said she's going home." Mizu answered. Aki giggled.

"Those two." She smiled.

……………………………………………..

"Just who does he think he is!" She was mumbling incoherent nothings all the way home. She was frustrated and upset with him, sometimes, he was very inconsiderate to her feelings; and other times, he acted as if she was all he needed. She wondered about why he was always very confusing.

"OH well." She sighed stepping into the house.

"Oh dear, you live here?" Fuu turned around to see the old woman Mori standing behind her with a confused smile. Fuu happily faced her, not thinking about why she was there.

"Hai, I live here." Fuu smiled. The old lady Mori smiled. Fuu was about to apologize for Mugen's behavior, but she gave her a warm smile.

"It's alright. He's just worried that you'll get hurt." Fuu thought her smile was very pretty, and she was very understanding, but Mugen was being very unfair to her; she was after all an old lady, what harm could she cause.

"Will you like some tea?" Fuu offered. Mori's eyes lit up, and her fake smile stretched.

"Oh that would be lovely." She smirked, but Fuu could not see the evil in her face, all she saw was a nice old lady. Mori walked in behind Fuu, and followed her to the kitchen area, where she was getting the fire started. Mori sat down, making her bones look older than they really were; but her age served to benefit her, since she was fooling Fuu so easily.

"Who was that young man?" She asked as the fire started to rise into an orange blaze. Fuu smiled, with a blushful shade on her cheeks.

"Mugen….well he's going to be my husband." Fuu smiled shyly. She never thought she'd been calling him a husband, it was Mugen, but they had been through more than enough. She always thought, her husband would be a quiet reserved type like Jin or Mizu. But she later found out, that Mugen was more her type. They both complimented each other's crazy behaviors so well.

"Ah, I see. You'll make a beautiful bride." Mori smiled. But it was information she already knew. In fact, she had kept a watchful eye on Fuu while she was on her journey. Thanks to her information, those who were seeking her and her father to be dead, found her with no problems. She didn't expect to see her son with Fuu, nor did she expect him to be such a talented fighter.

"But you are so young child?" Mori asked acting as if she was concerned for Fuu's well being. Fuu blushed. But age was nothing more than a number, in fact she was 16 now, and Mugen 20. She wondered when Mugen would turn 21, and how he liked to celebrate his birthday. She had never thought to ask him for his date of birth, it was something that never came up.

"Well he's not too much older than me. And besides…he's a really good to me." She didn't know why she was blushing this much, and why she was being so shy about the matter. Perhaps she was finally realizing that she was going to marry, and be Mugen's forever. She really was happy with that.

"Well as long as you're happy child, that is all that matters." Mori smiled. Fuu sat down waiting for the water to boil. She noticed that it was starting to get colder in the room, even with the fire burning so intensely. Mori straightened out her body to sit more comfortably, but she had no intention of staying there for too long.

"I'm just going to get a blanket, will you like one too?" Fuu asked politely getting up to her feet. Mori smiled at yet another opportunity she made for herself and nodded a polite no. Fuu left into the hallway, Mori smiled. Having found her body to bend and work just fine, she leaned over effortlessly and opened the small lid of the pot of boiling water. She took out from a small pouch of her strange clothing, a bottle and a purple leaf. Her wicked smiled fattened as she whispered some small words into the bottle.

"….now follow me…." She whispered as she poured the contents of the bottle into the pot of boiling water. She than ripped the small leaf into smaller bits and let them fall into the pot. She smiled victoriously. This was her most powerful spell, and this was going to be the one that broke Mugen into two.

"I will torture you with the memories of Ryuukuu son, and soon you'll die as the dog you are." She whispered watching the water boil. She stood up and looked off to the hallway Fuu vanished into.

Fuu walked in with a blanket over her shoulders, but when she entered the kitchen area, she found it to be very warm and Mori missing. She looked around confused, wondering where she had gone to. She was just about to look for her, when she decided that perhaps the old woman had to leave.

"Oh, well, more tea for me." She smiled happily.

OH wow, okay, so I thought this would be over by the tenth chapter, but I just had to add a lemon in, SO with that said, I guess it'll stretch a little longer….NOT TOO long, but a little. lol


	10. Fuu's Attack: Mugen's Heart Break

Hi Samurai Fans, so I'm so sorry for taking so long, but it's hard to re-read Destined to be and than make the chapters of "Already together", so that everything flows really nicely. And I found one particular part that even I missed when I made Destined to be, **"It was all so strange how things worked out, how relationships were made before anyone knew it."** I think that quote works really well for this sequel, because it shows how they were all together from the day they were born, because some how somewhere it was already pre-destined. They were already together, they only needed to meet up and live. )

Just a little thing for you guys to keep with you for not just the story but in your normal lives. It's easy to under value the people in your lives, and it seems the only way we really remember how much we care for them; is when they're about to be taken away (or are taken away). So, the lesson here, is to value the people in your home, your friends, your family, co-workers WHOEVER, because they might not be there one day to hear you're _'thank you' _or _'see you later'_.

Much love!

bizzy )

Enjoy!

**Chapter Ten: Fuu's Attack: Mugen's heart break**

Mugen had seen enough of his mother to last him a life time. He slowly walked back to the restaurant, ignoring all the different things happening around him. Why did this all happen now? Why was it all happening now? He wondered how his mother found him, how long had she been tracing his footsteps. He could tell that she had been chasing him for a long time, but why did she wait till now to destroy his life.

"Feh, of course…now that I'm happy." He muttered under his breath. This is why he hated forming close relationships, why he was always so uncaring towards others; he never wanted anyone close to him. Anyone close enough to use, anyone or anything he would want to protect or save. Mugen cursed himself for letting his heart come this far, for letting his guard down. He should've known that it was all too good to last. He had started to finally believe in things, to believe in destiny, and loves being formed before time was created. He let out a gruffy sigh as he entered the restaurant, he couldn't wait to tell Jin about Mori and his little run in. He hissed at himself realizing how much he hated himself for feeling this way, for feeling like he had to tell Jin in order to feel better. It was so sick, and somehow perverted in his mind.

'That bastard' He growled in his head as he approached the confused Jin and Mizu. They had been sitting there for along time planning the last minute details to Mizu's new home and the school. Mizu was glad they had finally started to withdraw some of the money to pay to the victim's families. It was a small compensation for the lives that willingly sacrificed themselves.

Mugen hadn't noticed that Fuu was not around, he figured she was busy cooking or eating in the kitchen, and probably very upset at him. But that didn't matter right now, as long as she was safe.

"Where were you?" Jin asked with a straight cool face, the face that graced everyone no matter what the situation was. Mugen cracked his head and rolled his shoulders a few times while Mai brought him a smile and some tea. He didn't know what to say to Jin or how to begin explaining.

"I bumped into that bitch. Found her talking to Fuu. Pissed the hell outta me." Mugen groaned under his breath as he casually explained the events. Mai had gone back into the kitchen, she felt strangely about the three young men quietly talking at the table.

"Shino-san, do you feel that there is something strange about them today?" Mai asked polity with the tray still in her hand. She looked back out of the kitchen to the restaurant. Shino followed her eyes to the restaurant and had to admit to herself that there was something up.

"You're right. They have been acting strangely haven't they?" Shino smiled trying to keep a positive light in Mai's eyes. She had seen the happiness in Mai's expression everyday and could tell that she was finally free and content; Shino didn't want to be the one responsible for taking that smile off of her face.

"Don't worry, men are like this sometimes. They are very strange things." Shino giggled handing Mai the next order. Mai believed Shino and left to serve the next table as she continued to cut more vegetables. Shiro was busy cooking up a storm while Aki relaxed a bit from her hectic day. Her body was hurting a bit, predicting that it would rain very soon, if not that night. Which was a relief for Mizu, he was tired of working his men under the very sun that gave them such perfect light.

Shino quietly went back to her cutting asking herself if there was something wrong, something that Jin was not telling her. She didn't want to tell anyone but she was worried that he was hiding a secret, a secret that affected her.

"There there Shino-san. This gloomy face doesn't suit a new mother." Shiro smiled with a small plate in hand. He had there a cooked piece of meat, something new he was trying to break into his menu. It was a thin piece of chicken cut from the breast, boiled in water for a bit and than grilled with onions and tops with soy sauce. It smelled delicious and Shino knew very well it dragged many stomachs into the restaurant that night. She took a small piece with her chopsticks and bit down, her mouth had never tasted something so wonderful.

"It's delicious!" Shino smiled brightly, taking another bite. Since she had become pregnant she had not been able to control her eating, it seemed that every minute of the day, her taste buds craved for food.

"Good good. Here Shino-san." Shiro smiled placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked up a bit confused. His eyes were pleasant crescents as his smile grew wider.

"Men are like that. They keep secrets to themselves because they don't want to worry their wives. I've kept secrets from Aki many times, so that she wouldn't be scared or cry or get hurt." He smiled and laughed a little too. Shino's face softened realizing the truth behind what he was saying.

"But the males are always like this, where they too need to eventually talk. They need to let out their strains to the ones that are the softest in the hearts. After all we are men, and we couldn't take a step properly without our wives." He laughed gently, his wrinkled face prettied by his healthy smile. She saw the many years of trust, love and comfort he took and gave to Aki. They had been together for many long years, and were still much in love. She hoped that Jin and she could be like that.

"Yes." Shino smiled nodding her head once confirming she understood.

"Now, you best eat the rest of this, before Mugen finds it." Shino laughed pushing the small plate to her. But he spoke to soon, and there was Mugen's head peeking into the kitchen, his nose sniffing the air to find the source of that wonderful smell. Shino and Shiro's smile twitched as he approached the small table where Shino was seated.

"There, that's it." He smiled hungrily as he dived into the small plate eating the small thin piece of cooked meat. Shiro smiled nervously as did Shiro as they watched the ruffian finish up.

"That was good oldman, you should make that more." Mugen burped satisfied.

"I'm glad you like it." Shiro smiled wiping the large sweat drop sliding down the side of his head. That's when Mugen's noticed it. He looked around the kitchen trying to find Fuu, but saw nothing.

"Oy, where is she?" He asked looking back at Shino and Shiro. He shot up from the small stool looking around closely. Shino was a bit confused.

"Fuu-chan? Oh she went home to rest." Shino smiled. Mugen's heart stopped in anger, he was so stressed out.

"What! That baka!" He shouted dashing out of the back door, leaving Shino and Shiro staring at each other wondering what happened to him.

"These young men these days, always in such a hurry." Shiro muttered with a smile as he went to make the next order for Mai.

…………………………………………………………..

The last time he had run this fast was to save Fuu, and here he was again running. It seemed his life would always force him to run to save her. His mind went through the many possible things that Mori could do to her, take her hostage, or just kill her with her magic. He didn't know what sort of magic she used, but she had obviously perfected her evil. Mugen was excellent with a sword, the best in the land, but how far would his sword aid him against Mori' spelled magic. But that was something he couldn't think about right now, he just had to get to Fuu.

His mad dash up the hill and rough zigs and zags in the forest led him closer to the house, until it was almost in vision. He smelled the burning wood coming from the home, he knew she was home; but hoped to find her body alive and well.

'Danmit!' He screamed in his mind not sure how to properly pray for Fuu. Finally he was at the house and he raced up the small steps to the door, which he slammed opened. Fuu was not there. His heart ran even though he had stopped. He saw the small fire burning and the blanket on the floor, but no Fuu. He wanted to call out for her, but somehow his voice had left along with his mind.

He stepped in and closed the door, walking slowly into the hall way. His eyes scanned the walls, the floor, the ceiling; all places that could be seen to make sure that something was not in the shadow's waiting for him. His eyes squinted trying to see under the doors, hoping to see a light on. And there it was, the bath area; it was lit. His muscles tensed, as his feet started to move in the bath's direction. He found his heart stopping each time he exhaled. He tried to calm himself down, stressing himself by saying that she was alright. But the truth was, he wasn't sure.

The floor boards made no sound as he finally reached the thick wooden door that separated him from her. He hoped, hoped for her safety. Asked whatever that watched them, to make sure she was alive. His hand went to slide open the door, but Fuu had already opened it.

"MUGEN!" She shouted. His heart stopped, she was there, alive and well infront of him. His face was a mixture of shock and relief, in some small way he had thought she was dead. Fuu wasn't pleased to see him though, she stared at him for a short moment and than stormed away from him. He was left standing there, speechless. He knew she was upset, but this much? When he recovered he followed her to her room. She had put on her white sleeping kimono, her hair was still wet and she sat there on her futon drying it with a towel. Mugen stood in the door way just staring at her, he felt uneasy and wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was the emotional stress of loosing her.

"Oy." He said trying to get her attention, but she ignored him, quite well. She didn't even move hearing his voice. She seemed distant and pale. He became annoyed, he was going to apologize, but she was being more stubborn than normal. He sighed and walked to her and plopped down on the bed beside her. She turned around to see Mugen's smirking face.

"Alright. Gomen." He said in a cute whisper. Fuu's eyes widen. He saw the look of terror on her face and for a moment he looked back thinking she had seen an intruder. She belted out a loud scream shaking the house. Momo-san jumped out of her kimono and on to Mugen's shoulder, something the little squirrel never does. Mugen closed his ears looking to the little fur ball on his shoulder and than to Fuu's screaming face.

"OY! STOP THAT!" He shouted cupping her mouth, which only seemed to scare her more. He pushed her down on the futon still cupping her face. He saw the look in her eyes, she was truly afraid of him. He had seen many things in her eyes, but never that. Her frightened eyes almost paralyzed him, until he felt her struggle under him. He felt her hands hitting him on his shoulders trying to pushing him off, but he only held them down. Momo-san seemed scared of Fuu and stayed close to Mugen.

"OY, stop that! I said sorry!" He shouted trying to calm her down. He knew she would react poorly, and hit him for earlier, but he never expected her to act like this. And she genuinely looked scared of him.

"What're you doing! Stop!" He demanded. She stilled, her eyes pouring out with tears. He had seen those tears before, when she was in horrible danger, she cried; but he was not there to hurt her. Mugen was confused and anxious, he wasn't sure how to handle her, or figure out why she was reacting this way.

"Please don't hurt me…." She whispered as he let go of her mouth. The words seem to stab him. He had expected her to say something, but not that. He was confused and angry.

"What the hell!" He screamed still holding her in place. Fuu shook, it was like the other times when she was alone and trapped with a man trying to take advantage of her.

"You think I'm gonna hurt you?" He asked closing the gap between their faces. Fuu angrily looked up at him, wondering what sort of question that was. After all, he attacked her.

"You attacked me, so what am I supposed to think!" She barked back. Mugen didn't understand the situation. He was getting really upset with her acting this way. He groaned pushing his weight down on her, trying to figure out what she was doing.

"What the fuck! You think I'm that low uh?" He asked as his nose touched her. Fuu tried to move her body into the futon, but it got her no where. She wondered where her attacker came from, and how he knew her name. She again tried to struggle, trying to push him off. But he stayed on top of her making sure to keep her weak. With each moment that passed Mugen was becoming more and more frustrated with her. Why was she doing this, why was she acting all afraid of him.

"Fine than, I guess I'm low." He angrily said crashing his lips on to her in a forceful kiss. He knew she would not respond to the kiss, but he didn't expect her to try reject the kiss. She moved her head trying to get away from his lips. He was hurt that she was rejecting him, rejecting his kiss.

"Stop this!" He shouted at her letting go of her lips. He was mad at her. He never thought he would ever feel so hurt in his life. It hurt to see the fear and anger in her eyes, aimed at him. She tried to free herself again. Mugen was puzzled, he just didn't know what was going on, or why Fuu was acting the way she was. Was she punishing him?

"Baka! I said stop." He shouted again. He felt his cheeks burn, his eyes tear up, his heart run madly. He was badly hurt inside. His eyes locked itself on her, as she continued to struggle, somehow she was lost to him; and he didn't know why. As he stayed there in his trance staring out at her trying to think with all the hurt that stung his heart, she had finally kicked him off. He scrounged up off of her from the jolt of pain in his stomach from her knee as she fled. He got up running after her when he found Fuu in Jin's arm's, as if he had come to her rescue.

"Fuu?" He asked as she shivered and pointed an accusing finger to Mugen.

"That man attacked me!" She shouted angrily at Mugen. Both Jin and Mugen felt an electric shock run past their heads. Mugen became paralyzed in hurt and anger. What was Fuu saying.

Jin looked down at Fuu.

"What? Mugen?" Jin asked picking up on what was happening here.

"You know him Jin! Well he attacked me, and tried to have his way!" She screamed angrily looking back at the stunned Mugen.

"OY, bitch! What the hell are you saying!" He shouted back at Fuu. He had never felt his heart sink like this. Had Fuu betrayed him? Jin looked back at Mugen, sensing what the situation was.

"You don't know him?" Jin asked Fuu who was still sharing an intense eye battle with Mugen. He felt helpless, he wanted to walk to her, slap her for saying such horrible things about him. He would never force himself on her, he would never attack her, he would never in his wildest dreams; hurt her. But all his legs could do was stand there as his mind and heart both raced.

"Of course I don't!" She shouted at Jin. She was upset that he wasn't taking swift action on her attacker, instead just standing there beside her and asking questions. Jin and Mugen both felt another hit of shock. Mugen's world seemed to crash.

"Wha?..." Mugen whispered unsure how to deal with this. How could Fuu forget him?

OH wow…that was quite a powerful shock Uh? I had said over and over, that I would make this short, but look where this plot has taken me! LOL I guess it'll run longer than I wanted….danm this attention to detail! Danm!

Oh well. On the next chapter: Did Fuu really forget Mugen, how will Mugen react, will he pack up and leave?…..Find out on the next "Already Together"….


	11. No Memories

Hello all! Well thanks so much for the reviews, I'm really flattered that you guys like this second and FINAL part of my Samurai Champloo thing I've got going here. LOL I planned for things to be a lot shorter, but somehow when I started to re-read Destined to Be, I found tons of things I wanted to touch back on…dear god why did I have to be such a maniac to detail writer. Oh well. It can't be helped. I'll try my hardest to get more chapters up everyday like I was with Destined to Be, but I'm in 2nd semester uni now….and the books…dear god the math! THE HORROR! LOL

Well cheer up. My suggestion is to swing back and re-read Destined to Be, and WOW I have to admit there's stuff in there that even I missed; and I'm the author LOL ….that's either a good thing…or a very sad twisted thing…

Well ENJOY

Side note: I don't own Samurai Champloo, haven't said it in a long while, so I thought I'd mention it now LOL Not that anybody would believe that I do LOL…..or do I…..no no I don't. (Sniffles)

**Chapter Eleven: No memories**

They were all faced with a situation that none of them had to deal with ever in their lives. They never really paid attention to memories, never really put a value on the moments they collected over time and stored in the places in their mind. Good, sad, angry and happy memories of Mugen were all lost now, and Fuu was left standing there beside Jin, staring down the man she once loved. She couldn't remember him, and the very notion tortured Mugen in a way he never felt.

He had faced hurt before, hurt in a physical sense and hurt on a emotional level as well. But this was something different, Fuu couldn't remember him, she thought he was a rogue criminal; who tried to attack her. When did this all happen? Just this morning he saw her face, her eyes staring up at him with such a warm passionate glitter. And than he saw them later again, wildly as she tried to force her appalling cooking down his throat. And now, they seemed untrusting of him, un-wanting and disgusted. All he could do was stand there.

"This is strange. How did this happen?" Jin asked Mugen, not sure what to say to his ruffian friend. He could see the dead distant look in his eyes, yet they screamed to him as if they were still alive. Mugen exhaled and closed his mouth, after having to face such a shock.

"I don't know." He said back. He closed his eyes, and acted casual, like it didn't matter to him, or that whatever was wrong with Fuu would go away; but Jin knew that Mugen had been stabbed.

"What the fuck happened to her? Why doesn't she remember me?" He said more assertively when he looked back up at Fuu. She scrounged her little nose angrily at him, and crossed her arms on her chest. She stuck close to Jin, trusting him to protect her. But she didn't understand what they were talking about, how did Jin know Mugen; and why was he acting as if they were friends.

"What are you talking about! Jin, this guy attacked me! Why are you being so nice to him?" Fuu shouted back at Jin while maintaining a stern gaze at Mugen. Jin looked back at Fuu with a calmer than normal expression, it almost seemed like he didn't know what to say, or how to begin to explain things.

"I didn't attack you." Mugen suddenly said in a low calm voice. His strange cool composure slightly alarmed Jin as he looked over to the killer samurai. He had expected Mugen to do more than say that, he expected Mugen to shout at Fuu, shake her and yell at her; demanding that she remember him. But somehow Mugen seemed drained, all those years of being alone, and than finally having someone there; and than to suddenly loose that small speck of life, destroyed him in some way.

"So what would you call that!" Fuu shouted taking a step closer to him. Mugen's eyes closed and his eyebrow's twitched as they narrowed angrily.

"OY! I was trying to apologize to you!" He shouted

"You can't just apologize for attacking someone and think that I'll forgive you!" She screamed back. They had both started to angrily inch closer to each other, almost close enough to place a small person in between them. They shouted back maddening words, both trying to say the last sentence. Mugen was getting exhausted, he knew Fuu had to remember him, and the need for her to know him frustrated him.

"Danmit bitch!" He shouted, finally loosing his control of his mind and body.

"You're gonna stop this right now! You understand! You're gonna fucking stop this right now!" He shouted aggressively grabbing on to her shoulders, and shaking her back and fourth. Even Jin, who normally trusted Mugen's behavior, was getting a bit nerved by his reaction.

"Hey, Mugen." He gently said stepping a bit closer to the couple.

"Let go of me!" Fuu screamed finally able to push back from him. Mugen felt something in his heart tug sharply in his chest, almost as if something had hit him, his eyes watered up. At first he thought that Fuu had hit him, but he quickly realized that that was not the case, instead, he was about to cry. But before he could do something angry to counter that feeling of complete loss and powerlessness; he felt Fuu's hand sharply smack his left cheek.

Everything seemed to slow down. Jin slightly gasped, but stayed in his place. This was a sensitive situation, and would need careful thinking over. Mugen's heart fell, his eyes in shock. The last time he felt that hit, it was because he acted like nobody cared, when somebody did. This time, it was because he cared for that somebody, who didn't. Fuu's eyes were watery too, she felt tears roll down her eyes but didn't know why she was crying. She looked up to his face, something seemed familiar with his soft brown eyes. She traced his face for a moment, trying to remember, as he stared blankly and ever so sadly down at her. He seemed lost, like he needed her to say something to comfort him.

"…M..Mu…" She stuttered for a moment trying hard to remember the man she had just slapped. Mugen sparked up in hopes that she was remembering something. Jin too was hopeful. Fuu struggled, only able to really get the first part of his name.

She felt like she had slapped him before. She saw the shock on his face than too. She was crying as well telling him something, something about people worrying for him. But she couldn't see the memory properly, it was foggy, and a small voice kept shouting at her to stop. She moved back a little, her head starting to feel dizzy. Mugen stepped to her worried.

"Oy." He said watching her battle her own mind. Suddenly, her face paled and her eyes closed. With a soft sigh she started to fall towards the floor.

"OY!" He shouted lunging forward to collect her limp body. Jin sighed, the predicament clear. He knew that this had to be the work of Mori, no other thing could explain this strange occurrence. But at this time, he was not ready to tell Mugen, right now Mugen just needed to be with Fuu.

"Wake up…baka…" Mugen softly said to her carrying her in his arms protectively. She felt smaller somehow, skinnier and frailer than normal. Majority of the time, she felt a bit heavy, soft clobs of fat that he could hold on to, that he loved so dearly. He realized, she was becoming a woman, and that it was natural for her body to thin out a bit, and to curve more. A funny thought came to his head than, as he stood with her in his arms. He thought that when she woke up, he would tell her to eat all she wanted, and he would never say a bad thing; as long as she promised to remember him. The thought was trying to break down the last bit of emotional defense he had, and he didn't want Jin to see his worry.

"I'm taking her to bed." Mugen said quickly and walked away into the hallway, to her room. Jin followed him with his eyes, but stayed put. He knew that Mugen needed time alone with Fuu. But of course, Fuu would need to be talked over to, and needed to know the truth about who Mugen was, and who she was to him. But that could wait. He sat down against the wall, and let out a hard sigh.

What steps should they take now? He thought.

……………………………………………..

Aki and Shiro were cleaning up the last minute things in the kitchen with Shino, while Mai and Mizu were outside staring up at the stars. Night time had kept up so suddenly, even though it was not yet time for night. They saw the black rain clouds, ready to pour down on the town, and Mizu was actually welcoming it. His men and he had suffered enough of the sun's fire.

"Mai-chan, there's something I wanted to say to you." Mizu suddenly broke. He didn't intend on saying anything to her, he still felt tremendously shy around her. It wasn't only just the feeling he had for her that embarrassed him. It was the action that he made on her; that prevented him all these days to say more than two lines to her. Somewhere in his mind, he still felt horribly. Mai looked up at him as he kept his eyes on the peeking speckles of stars trying to get through. She waited for him to say something, she could tell that he was trying hard to prepare his wordings before saying anything.

"I wanted to say, that I really appreciate your forgiveness. What I did was unforgivable. You are truly very kind to me. Arigato. For giving me that peace." He never meant to say so much, and he certainly didn't mean to face her. She seemed slightly shocked by his sudden statement, and his quick turn to see her. She smiled, gently blushing.

"Mizu-san. I know it wasn't you." She said. Mizu was taken back. 'Does she know about Mori' He thought.

"What do you mean?" He asked trying to probe her for information. If Mai knew about Mori, and what was happening, Jin would need to know. He wanted desperately to keep this a secret, so that his wife, Mai and Fuu would not have to see another bad day.

"I don't quite know how to explain it. You're eyes. They weren't the same that night." She said softly and sternly, as if she was staring into his soul. She didn't know what took over his mind that day, but she knew that it was not Mizu who did that to her. Mizu didn't know what to say, she seemed so close to him at that moment. He almost jumped and hugged her.

"Ah. I'm saying crazy things aren't I?" She giggled gently looking back up to the sky.

"No. Not at all. I understand." Mizu said in a panic. He wanted her to know that she was right, that what she saw in his eyes was right; it wasn't him.

"Besides, I'm already spoiled. There's not much of dignity left to damage." Her voice was chirpy but he heard the sad murder in her soul. He blushed, angry at the men who treated her with such evil ways.

"No. Don't say such things. Nothing of yours had died. You mustn't forget that." He said quickly. He didn't realize that he had grabbed her by the forearms and pulled her into his arms, until he felt her warm body against his. She was surprised but didn't stop him. She had waited days to feel his embrace.

"You have lost no dignity in my eyes, nor in anyone else's. Carry yourself well, because you are still a decent woman." He said in a stern whisper, as if trying to engrave the words into her mind. He hated that memory, of her in the brothel.

"Arigato Mizu-san." She whispered on to his shoulders as she rested her head. For the first time in days she was feeling wonderful. Mizu wanted to say more to her, he felt a more perfect time would not come. But he started to debate in his mind, and suddenly he heard Shino's voice calling for them. They quickly parted shyly as Shino stepped out. She could tell from both their flushed expression, they were sharing a deep moment, nevertheless; it was time to go home.

…………………………………………………………..

When they arrived home, their happy eyes were met by the down, stern face of Jin, alone sitting across from an large fire. He was deep in thought. Usually his silence never bothered anyone, or made them worry; but somehow the way Jin's eyes sparkled behind those glasses, worried them all. Shiro and Aki were the first to step in, followed by Shino, helped by Mizu and Mai.

"What is it?" Aki asked seeing the angry and distant look in his eyes. They all silently gathered and took seat in the room waiting for Jin, but he said nothing. Shino sat down beside him and placed a gentle hand on his, trying to encourage him.

"Nothing." Jin said back after a long while. Aki and Shiro should have known that something was wrong, since Mugen, Fuu nor Jin came back for dinner. Shino felt a strange sensation in her gut, but brushed that feeling off, thinking that she was being foolish. But she too wondered why Jin never returned. She had figured the Mugen and Fuu were off busy shouting at each other, but where had Jin drifted off too.

There was a short moment under that silence as they all looked at one another, before Shiro smiled and told Mizu that perhaps he should bath. Mizu didn't argue and promptly left. He encouraged Mai to tend to her room, perhaps get some rest before bathing as well. Jin closed his eyes, he could tell that Shiro was trying to clear the room, so that he could have a fatherly chat with him. And surely enough, he than asked Shino and Aki to prepare the dinner for the three missing people in the family, who had skipped dinner. Shino was hesitant, but left with Aki to the kitchen side of the living area. Shiro sat opposite of Jin, with the fire burning between, calming both men.

"Well son, it would seem there is something on your mind. Something that you need to talk about?" Shiro asked warmly with a smile. Jin opened his eyes again staring out to the fire. He didn't understand why this was all happening. They were all together, they had not separated. Mugen, Fuu and him had all completed their destiny; so why was this all happening. He had figured this out long ago. From Fuu they met, and from her they all came to be the way they are. Destiny had led both men to her, and all others that came into the journey. But this time, after the battle was done, they had not separated, they stayed and fulfilled that destiny. So what could destiny be showing them now? What part did Mori have in all of this? He had a child on the way now, a wife that was carrying his offspring. He could not risk that to be taken from him, it would destroy him.

"Son?" Shiro asked, bringing Jin back from his remote trance.

"Fuu, she has lost her memory." Jin said plainly and ever so silently. He didn't want anyone else to hear just yet. Shiro was taken back by the news. Jin didn't want to tell anyone about the situation, but her condition would be hard to hide. He wondered if it was only Mugen that she forgot, or others.

"She lost her memory? But how?" Shiro asked, his voice trying to peak out from the cracks of the fire. Jin didn't know what to say to the old man who had made him son. He wanted to tell him the truth about Mugen, the woman Mori, but at this time; he was in no place to say such things.

"I'm not sure." He said back. His cool nature was always there, even when he lied, it worked to his advantage; because most people could not tell when he lied. Shiro stayed silent for a long moment while Aki and Shino brought them tea and a tray of food. Aki was tired and with a old sweet smile said goodnight to Jin and Shino and went to bed. She trusted that whatever was on Jin's mind, would be given up to Shiro. She dragged Shino with her, quietly explaining to her, that Jin needed time to be alone with Shiro. She was worried for Jin, and wanted to know what he was so bothered by. Aki promised to her, that when the time was right, Jin would confide in her.

No one questioned where Fuu or Mugen were at that point, they had all suspected that he was off with her in the woods fighting out the battle of man vs Fuu. Or in her room, sleeping away their arguments. Somehow, no one really thought about it. All anyone saw was Jin's painful eyes.

In between eating a small snack while watching Jin eat very slowly, Shiro asked a few more questions about Fuu's condition and how it happened. But Jin provided no solid answers, only stating that when Mugen came home she couldn't remember him. The thought shocked Shiro, that Fuu would forget Mugen; the closest person to her. At the end of their very silent conversation, all Shiro could do was give Jin a hardy pat on the shoulder and a warm smile; encouraging him to be strong.

"I know that other things may be on your mind, and I understand you may not want to discuss them; but know that we are here when you do want to speak." Was the last thing he said before he went off to bed. Jin did feel a lot better. He only hoped the Mugen and Fuu would be feeling a bit better too.

………………………………………………………

Fuu was sound asleep. Mugen was sitting next to her watching helplessly as she gently snored. How could he defeat this, how could he defeat something that he couldn't see. Something he couldn't slice. An angry expression fell over him as he cursed in his mind.

"If I got here sooner, than." He said to himself in a mad whisper. Momo-san had been a great help to him emotionally, sitting on his lap listening to the ruffian talk. It was the first time they had actually got along. It seemed as if Momo-san was trying to comfort Mugen, squeaking at all his comments.

"How could you forget me? Me? I-I lov…All I ever did was protect you-and you forgot me…" He whispered again to the sleeping Fuu. He couldn't believe how angry her eyes had been as she stared at him. How distant and untrusting she was when he touched her. How disgusted she was. Even on their journey, in their bad times, she still trusted him. No matter what they fought about, she was always there on his side, as was he. But all that changed in a quick second.

"Danmit it to hell…"He sighed. He felt his body tremble, mostly from angry, and some from despair. He finally had a life, a life that he was happy about; proud of. He was free from his criminal ways now, paid his debts by slaughtering all the bad in the world he could. Than why, why was destiny punishing by threatening to take all he worked for away. He had stayed, stayed with her, confessed to her; asked her to take his name; and yet just a few more days before their marriage, she was taken so far from him; while remaining so close.

"Why, why don't you remember me?" He asked inching closer to her sleeping face, thinking to kiss her forehead. But thought that perhaps she needed to be free from his touch for tonight. He sighed again. Momo-san jumped on to his chest, and nuzzled sweetly against it, trying to comfort the heartbroken hell raiser. Mugen smirked grossed out a bit by the affection the squirrel showed him; but pet the little guy anyway. Right now, he needed all the comfort he could get, even if it met getting it from Fuu's pet.

OH MY GOD! I know, to leave the story here, is cruel and evil of me; but alas, it must be done. Stay tuned for the next crazy chapter! On the next chapter of Already together: Jin's short talk with Fuu. Mugen's frustrations, and Fuu..backing out?


	12. Mugen, my husband

Hey all! Thanks so much to my loyal reviewers who have stuck it out with me since my Destined to Be to now. ) A couple of you have emailed me to demand a lemon scene be included (LOL) and I will make sure I tailor that in.

Well Enjoy!

**Chapter Eleven: Mugen, my husband.**

He had stayed and watched over her protectively all night. He found it hard to even blink without worrying for her. But as soon as he felt he sun come up, he knew she would wake soon. How he wanted to lay beside her, hold her, like he did every night. It would be the first night since he admitted his love, that he would be separated from her. He missed the feeling of her in his arms, smelling her hair and the sweet sex as the morning light touched their naked skin. He could have nuzzled beside her while she slept. But he didn't want to betray her. She was asleep and couldn't remember him, how could he climb on to the futon and take her in his arms. Knowing that if she woke up, she would push him away. The thought ached his chest, making him feel uncertain and anxious.

However, morning was here now, a new day. He was hopeful that when she opened her eyes, perhaps she would remember him. After all, it was her smile that inspired him to wake each morning. Momo-san had let Fuu sleep alone, while he stuck to Mugen. It was the first time man and animal had found peace.

"Mugen?" Jin whispered behind the door of Fuu's room. Mugen turned to him and told him to open the door. Jin walked in looking over to Fuu's sleeping body. Mugen was close to the futon, he looked tired and restless. He knew that Mugen had not slept, he probably stayed up all night worrying for Fuu. But Mugen didn't want Jin to know that his heart busted open this much, so he played the part and relaxed against the wall.

"How is she?" Jin asked. Mugen shrugged.

"She hasn't woken up yet." He said back to Jin. It became silent for a moment between the two samurai's as they watched Fuu's curled body twitch a little trying to wake up. Jin smiled and without word left the room. In a moment they would find out if Fuu remembered Mugen or not.

Sure enough when her eyes opened, and the world came into focus, she saw Mugen's face there.

"AAAAHHHH What are you doing!" She screamed to the top of her lungs. Mugen twitched angrily, realizing that her memories had not come back. She pulled the blankets up to cover herself.

"Get out!" She screamed madly. Mugen moved closer to her making her feel very uncomfortable, but not afraid. She pulled the sheet to her neck as his manly eyes sparkled at her. For a second she had lost herself in that sparkle but quickly came back to reality.

"You don't have to cover yourself baka, you have no breasts." He smirked. Somehow he felt playful because he could sense she wasn't afraid of him. Her face turned red and puffs of smoke came from her nose. Mugen liked that cute face, that angry look she got. He remembered that look from the sunflower journey. He teased her so much while on that adventure, and maybe it was because she looked so cute when she got mad. His smirk grew a little more as he moved his body close to hers, sitting on the futon. Fuu couldn't help but notice the very handsome and muscular features of his face and body. He seemed like the guy who was laid back, casual and rough; and she liked that.

"BAKA! Get out of here!" She screamed remembering the comment he made about her lack of chest. Mugen inched his face closer to hers, seeing that she was blushing. He knew it, he saw a little bit of her attraction for him, and he hoped that was enough to jog her memory.

"What are you doing?" She said nervously moving back trying to pull the covers with her. But Mugen kept moving closer to hers, and his rough style of flirting was actually really fun.

"I've seen them before, so I know they're small." He teased, hungrily staring into her eyes. Even though it was nice to feel like she wasn't afraid of him, it still hurt to know that she didn't recall him.

"WHAT!" She screamed. When did he see her naked, how did he know how small her breasts were. She started to worry a little realizing that Jin wasn't rushing into her room to save her from the wild man. She wondered why, he hadn't.

"But don't worry, they turn me on." He smirked. He was now hovered on her, still sitting casually on her futon as she tried to bury her redness. She had flamed in embarrassment and flirtatious play.

"AHH, get out you hentai!" She screamed now pushing him back from coming any closer. Mugen loved the feel of her touching his chest, even though it was to keep him back. But he could see it on her face, that general acceptance of his presence. She was nervous of him, but not afraid. Mugen's smirked softened to a smile.

"You still do weird things to me, you know that?" He said in a sweet whisper. His gentle tone had surprised Fuu. She didn't remember him, she didn't even know she was supposed to. But somehow, in the small seconds they shared than, he had impacted her. He got up with nothing done to her, and walked to the door. She followed him, confused. She thought he was the rough guy, who would try to take advantage of her; but he only turned around to smile.

His sweet wild smile had surprised her because her heart had fluttered. When he left she was relieved.

"What was that?" She asked herself. She looked out to the window, wondering who the wild samurai was.

…………………………………………

When Fuu had come out to breakfast, the whole house knew about her condition. They had done their best to make her feel good. Mugen stayed to the other side, sitting next to Shiro and Jin. He watched Fuu, wanting to walk over and kiss her. But didn't want to start a fight.

"Fuu-chan, how are you feeling?" Mai asked nicely after pouring her some tea. Fuu smiled at her, and than changed to disgust as her eyes fell on Mugen. Somehow he looked brutish, the sort of guy who went in and out brothels and drank. Yet, in some small place in her head, she thought he was cute.

The household had decided to not ask Fuu questions, they would leave Jin to talk to her about the situation first. No one knew the truth behind why Fuu had lost her memory, not even Mugen. But Jin knew, that it was Mori who had cast a spell on her. What spell and how, he didn't know. Yet, he knew that this puzzle had to be figured soon.

The family had gone on to their normal duties, saying extra loving good byes to Fuu. She didn't understand why everyone was acting so differently with her. She wondered if it had to do with the untamed samurai, Mugen.

"Here Fuu-chan, make sure to make this tea for yourself at lunch." Aki smiled.

"I will see you at the restaurant later." She continued as she passed Fuu the tea bag. Fuu smiled, not really sure why they had asked her to stay home. Aki, Shino, Mai and Mizu were all terribly worried for Fuu, and her sudden loss of memory. Shiro was worried, but trusted that Mugen and Jin would do what they had to, to bring back her memory.

When they left, Mugen was still in the room, staring out at the fire. He felt that same horrible feeling again. The feeling of loss, and defeat. Fuu didn't even have a scratch of him in her mind.

Jin had been standing behind Fuu the whole time, as the family said goodbye to her. She was puzzled and nervous when she felt Jin's hand on her shoulder; asking her to sit down. She looked over to Mugen and than to Jin.

She sat down, placing the tea bag that Aki had given her down beside her. She felt a headache coming on.

"Fuu, there is something I need to discuss with you." Jin started. He had to be delicate in his words, and how he explained things to Fuu. Mugen was after all in the room still, and in her eyes a untrustworthy murderer. Fuu looked over to the wild man, his sword on the floor beside him. She wondered what sort of samurai he was, and why he only carried one sword and not three. Suddenly, she felt a sinking feeling, thinking that Jin would tell her things that would rattle her.

"Okay." She replied waiting for Jin to start.

"Do you recognize this man?" Jin asked pointing beside him to Mugen, who looked up from the small fire to face her. His eyes were tense and burning with passion and anger. Fuu stared at him for a long while, trying to see if that perhaps she did remember him.

"No. Should I?" She asked. Mugen felt her reply to hit him badly, like a dull blade sinking into his chest. Yet, he couldn't blame her, after all she had lost all her memories. Jin looked over to Mugen and Mugen to Jin. They had almost conversed in the silent stare they were giving each other. Fuu watched the two men, one she could have called brother and the other who tried to attack her.

"What's this about?" She interrupted finally.

"Fuu. This is Mugen. Remember, Mugen. He was our companion while on our journey to find your father" He said it as if he was asking her. Fuu looked puzzled. She looked over to Mugen again.

"What are you talking about? It was only you and me." She said back. Mugen seemed a little frustrated. How could she forget all those times he jumped in to save her. He risked his life for her countless time, met with death and bargained with it; just to get back to her. And now she remembered nothing of him. His fist pounded on to the floor angrily.

"OY! You don't remember me? After all I've been through for you?" He shouted a little, he never meant to, but it came out that way. Fuu's eyes narrowed angrily at Mugen as he demanded her to remember something that never happened.

"What are you talking about? Are you insane?" She shouted back. Jin felt he was loosing them both, to their normal habits.

"Hey. Settle down." He urged, pulling Mugen's shoulder so that he could not get up, and rush to Fuu. He imagined the Mugen was going through a lot too, the stress of his mother returning, and now Fuu.

"Fuu. You don't remember a single thing about him. Look carefully at him. Think." He said encouragingly. Fuu didn't want to cooperate, she was tired of staring at Mugen.

"I don't want to. Besides, I can't believe you're being so nice to him. He's the one who tried to attack me last nigh!" She shouted at Jin. She had crossed her arms angrily across her chest, acting like the young girl she was. Mugen growled at her response. Jin hushed him.

"Just think Fuu." Jin urged. Fuu sighed harshly and complied. She closed her eyes and thought hard. She tried to remember back to specific events, to see if she remembers seeing Mugen there. But all she saw was Jin.

A sweaty bead of water ran down Mugen's head as he tensely watched Fuu think. He hoped, that she would say yes, I remember him. And each second she remained silent trying to remember him stung him all over.

She started to nod side to side, and finally opened her eyes.

"No, I don't remember him from anywhere. What's this about Jin?" Fuu was starting to feel very uncomfortable and anxious. She didn't like the tense expression on Jin's face or Mugen's. They both stared at her. Mugen was very aggravated, and wanted to kill something to comfort him.

"Fuu, this is Mugen. He has been our companion for a long time and-"

"I've been sleeping with you every night, and you don't remember any of my kisses, none of my touches?" Mugen couldn't control his anger, he wanted Fuu to remember him desperately. She was shocked to hear such filthy things come out of his mouth. Her face became disturbed and pale from the rage she felt.

"Shut up! Don't say such disgusting things about me! I would never do things like that with you!" She shouted standing up. She felt humiliated. Mugen stood up as did Jin, who felt the situation slipping from control again. He tried to stop Mugen from taking a step closer to her, but he had already moved a couple of feet closer to Fuu.

"Mugen, Fuu. Calm down." Jin insisted.

"Calm down! How can you stand there Jin?" Fuu was now growing very cross with Jin, who seemed to be taking more Mugen's side.

"Remember me! Remember me!" Mugen shouted at Fuu. He knew that he was probably making her hate him more than like, but he was mad at her for letting go of him. Fuu stepped back, despising his look.

"I don't remember you, and I don't ever want to!" She shouted back in a moment of fury. Mugen's heart stopped, Jin was shocked as well. He knew she only said it out of anger, and deep down couldn't have meant that.

"Baka! You're my woman, you belong to me. And you'll be with me, whether you remember me or not!" Mugen had leapt to her, grabbed a hold of her arms and pulled her to face him. Where this rage and angst came from suddenly in him, he didn't know. It was the old dog in him that was barking threats to Fuu, not the Mugen who loved her dearly. Fuu tried to push away from him, his piercing gaze.

"Mugen, that's enough." Jin said moving closer to the ruffian. But he had no right to pull Mugen away from her, after all the truth was, maybe Fuu needed this to remind her of him. His old ways, his loud voice. Fuu squirmed trying to gain freedom from him.

Mugen could have cried when he looked down to see her untrusting, unloving eyes. He knew those eyes were on him. Even on their journey, through bad times, she had never stared at him like that; with such disgust. And never did he think he would see those eyes.

"You're going to be my wife. I claimed you. Me. Remember that." He said in a low growl finally releasing the shocked young girl. He never meant to be so rough with her, and when he knew he was stepping over the line; he let her go and stormed out of the house. He needed to get away from her, to go out and seek some fresh air.

Fuu looked to Jin for answers.

"What is he talking about? What does he mean Jin?" Fuu asked angrily. She hoped that Jin would tell her otherwise, that he would say that Mugen was lying. She wasn't his, or was ever going to be his wife. But she found calm truth in Jin's face.

"You were to marry him in a few days." Jin admitted. He didn't feel bad telling her the truth, but he saw that it hit her like a ton of bricks. She fell to the floor, staring out into space. She couldn't believe it. She slept with Mugen, and was now becoming his wife, and she had not a single memory of him. Her heart raced, her mind dizzy with fury and sadness.

"What's going on?" She asked quietly. Jin knelt down before her, and examined her face. She was in shock. He looked back to the door, thinking that perhaps Mugen would come back, but he needed time.

"I'll tell you everything." Jin added.

……………………………………………………………

Mugen had walked off deep into the forest, and taken out his anger on the tall old trees and the bushes. He had spun, sliced, kicked and dashed around. He was wild during exercising. All the pain that he felt, had rushed to him in the one second when Fuu looked like he repulsed her. Those hating eyes, bothered him the most.

"Why! Why the fuck are you doing this?" He shouted angrily at the sky. He wasn't sure who was responsible for this pain, but he wanted to scream. He had done what destiny told him to do, so why did this horrible thing happen now. He felt defeated and out of breath. He let go of his sword and fell to his knees. He was sweating, and needed water.

"Why Fuu?" He asked himself. What happened to her, to make her forget only him. Everyone else, and everything else was still in her mind, but him. Suddenly, he realized it. His eyes widen in shock and madness. Why didn't he see it before.

"That bitch." He growled. It had to be Mori. She had done this to Fuu. She had erased him from her mind, to torture him; to make him beg to die. He stood up, recharged in passion and blood. He wanted that woman dead.

"I'll kill you. You wait!" He shouted to the tree's as he cut down yet another piece of it.

…………………………………………………….

"No, this, this can't be." She argued not believing anything Jin had explained to her. She would remember all of that. She would. Her first night with a man, her love, his love; she would remember that. Jin knew that it was a lot to take in suddenly, but she needed to know.

"I know it's a lot-"

"A lot isn't the word! I can't remember him." Fuu was stressed out. She paced back and fourth. The thought that Jin was lying to her had come in mind, but why would he lie to her. If she was in danger, he would pull her out, she knew it. Than why did all of this seem fake?

"Tell me, tell me you're lying." Fuu begged. Jin had explained Mugen's involvement in Fuu's sunflower journey. The war they fought together, how Mugen had confessed his love for her; and the nights he spent in her room. Jin felt like he was talking to his daughter, and was grossed out having to tell her that she had in deed consummated and returned Mugen's love. That is why she had agreed to marry him.

"I am not lying. All that I have said is true." Jin replied. He watched her head hang low as she thought about Mugen. The first time she saw him, was when he was covering her mouth trying to attack her. But Jin said that he was not attacking her, he only came to apologize to her for the cooking disaster that happened earlier that day. She had never seen his face before that. She felt tears wanting to come down. She had gone so far with a man, that she didn't remember.

"How can this be?" She asked in small sobs of tears. Jin stayed quiet unsure of what to say. Neither Mugen or him wanted this issue to reach Fuu, but now that it had, it was breaking her apart.

"It may not mean much to you Fuu." Jin started as Fuu looked up to him with watery eyes.

"But he has never trusted anyone enough to fall in love with them. He has laid down his life to save yours so many times, even I lost count. And you adore him. When he asked you to marry him, your face glowed with a new brides kiss." Jin stopped. His eyes opened slowly and he walked out of the room, leaving her to figure out things. She needed to be alone to think. Her tears had stopped. She wondered if it all was true, that Mugen had saved her, loved her; and she loved him back.

………………………………………………

He had kept away from her all day, staying to himself. He even went down to the construction site to help Mizu, anything to take his mind off of Fuu. He had spent well over an hour discussing things over with Jin. He found out than, much to his displeasure, that Jin had figured out long ago that Mori was responsible. Mugen asked him than, how they could find her, and kill her. Jin had no answers, how could they find her.

"She has to be near by though. Other wise the spell would cast off." Jin added. He had found out some dark information from a local herb specialist. He had taken a good look at the purple leaf found in the tea pot. The herbal man couldn't be sure, but he concluded that it was some sort of memory loss potion, combined with other potions; it could be permanent.

"I'm gonna make her suffer." Mugen growled.

The day had turned to night, and though Fuu had stayed inside the restaurant the whole time, Mugen was in a panic. He worried that Mori would seek her again, and this time do worse to her.

During dinner, Fuu stayed quiet, eating like a grown woman, graceful and well mannered. Mugen had come and sat down beside her, and though it did make her blush, she was very uncomfortable around him. She felt like he had raped her, but knew that wasn't true. She asked herself, how could she have fallen in love with Mugen, a murderous criminal, and came up with no logical reason.

In efforts to remove the awkward feeling, Mizu made sure to converse as much as possible to draw away the tension. Mugen and Fuu listened on to Mizu, for the first time they were actually paying attention. They had forgotten about each other while the table talked, but Mugen made the mistake of pouring Fuu tea. She faced to thank him, and saw his dear eyes. He seemed like a gentlemen, had it not been for his tanned rough features; she would have thought he was normal. He stared into her eyes, as she blushed and turned back to her food. He wanted things to go back to the way they were. He missed sweetly teasing her, feeling her touch, her smile. All the wonderful things that he thought would annoy him, he missed.

He would glance at her every now and than, from the corner of his eyes, to see her sweet face. She felt distant, like she was pushing him away, trying to erase all the things that had happened between them. Acting like it was all a dream, that she couldn't remember. However, for Mugen it was all very real. His life was slipping away, and for once, it wasn't a sword that took it.

How did you like? I got some crazy stuff lined up to happen. Including a cute lemony scene with Jin and Shino (for any fans of theirs), and one very romantic moment with Mugen and Fuu. OH and some goodies from Mori to come later on. Stay tuned! )


	13. Star Night, Star Bright

Hey everyone! LOL I wanna send a special thanks out to **Julia**, who has lost sleep over my stories ) Even though you've suffered so much trying to finish my stories, I'm glad the impact was made ) Thank you for the really wonderful review. I really appreciate you guys sending me all your reviews and your emails ) So from the bottom of my heart, **THANK YOU ALL!**

So it's been tense so far between Fuu and Mugen. Their relationship has turned really strange hasn't it? I wonder if things will ever be the same. LOL Well here it is, Chapter 13. WOW, it's almost coming all to end, FINALLY! Considering this was supposed to be a short thing lol How things work out…

Enjoy!

So by initial request…turned to threat, I've made this chapter a **LEMON**: So it's Rated **R **Stop reading if you're young!

**Chapter Thirteen: Star night, star bright.**

It had come down to this moment. A perfect moment alone, with only his thoughts of Fuu to shelter his broken self. He sat there on the hill of the forest, looking down to the town. He hated how things were going, he hated it all. He wanted a chance to talk to her, to tell her how he felt about her, and how much he missed her. But each time, he thought he could say those words to her, he remembered those eyes, those hateful eyes. She didn't remember him, and there was nothing that could change that for now. But when would he be able to find a cure for her, when would, (if it could) everything go back to being the same.

"Danmit to hell." He cursed under his breath.

"You shouldn't swear…." Her voice sounded somewhat irritated, yet gentle. She came up from behind, completely surprising him. Mugen realized how deep into his thoughts had drowned, that he didn't even notice her footsteps. He watched her take seat not so far from him, almost beside. She looked out to the sky and the town, everything seemed so magical there.

She blushed a little, thinking back to what Jin had said about Mugen's affections towards her. Was it true, that he really laid down his life for her? She wanted to talk to him about everything, perhaps this time without fighting.

But the arguments were mostly her fault, Mugen was stressed. She never considered his point of view until later that evening, after dinner. He kept glancing back at her, hopelessly troubled. She saw him sit, shoulders sulked as he and Jin talked things over with Mizu. She saw a handsome beauty to him, a rough wild passion. He seemed like that type of man, who if had fallen in love; would do anything to protect that love. It made sense. His rough behavior wasn't aimed at her, but it was frustrations of not being able to do anything to protect her.

"Is it true?" She asked Mugen. He kept his eyes to the town, casually leaning back on his hands as he watched the little people trot around.

"What is?" He asked. Fuu seemed a bit shy, she wanted to word things properly so that he didn't get the wrong impression. He was cute, handsome actually, his rough care free style really took her; but she was not ready to think that she could be his wife.

"That you risked your life for me?" She asked in a soft confused whisper. It was nice to be out of the house, and away from everybody, so that she and he could finally sit down and talk. There were lots of questions she had, but that was the first thing that she wanted to know about. Mugen sat up properly, stared harshly out at the sky.

"What the hell kind of question is that?" He asked not seeming too bothered to gain her trust. He was still feeling very strange about the whole situation. He knew it was potion that drugged her, yet he wondered why her mind didn't fight it off. Why she didn't resist the potion's entrance into her body. He would have fought, like he always did. And if something tried to take her memory from him, he would fight harder than anyone to keep it. Fuu sighed gently. She was wrong to think that he was the type of guy. The type of guy that cared as Jin had said he did.

"I see." She said looking blankly out at the moon. Suddenly, she felt him shift, his arms curling around her; his chest coming to her head. She gasped slightly, confused by his actions.

"What are you-"

"Of course I did. I would risk my life again and again." He whispered into her ear. Fuu was paralyzed; she had never felt this warm in her life. Her face blushed a beautiful pink as she listened to his heart beat. He held on to her, he missed the feel of her in his arms.

"You can think of me whatever you want, but don't think that I would ever, ever forget you." He added gently. Fuu felt hot. Her stomach felt like it had tangled into many knots while feeling his warm body against hers. She thought of pulling away from him, but something made her stay.

"I was mad. That you let yourself forget me so easily." Mugen continued tightening his grip. Fuu's head pulsed slightly, she felt this tenderness was familiar to her. She nuzzled against his chest, freely accepting his embrace and Mugen recognized that movement. It was the same thing Fuu did every night while in his embrace. He felt a jolt of happiness, perhaps some part of her was coming back.

"Fuu, remember me. Just try." He said pulling her to face him. She looked pale, as she struggled. She looked deep into his pleading eyes, they were tense with passion and hope. Her head started to hurt, she had seen those eyes before. Yes they were Mugen's, the look on his face the same as the first time he laid on top of her. He hovered over her that night, forcing her breath to escape.

Mugen could tell that she had remembered something, by the harsh gasp and the widen look in her eyes.

"Fuu, Fuu did you remember. Do you remember me?" He begged tightening his grip on her arms as she stared at him. Her head was pulsing badly, as was her heart. She found her vision slipping into a foggy black, and she felt very dizzy suddenly. Mugen noticed her face pale white, ghostly.

"OY, are you alright?" He asked no longer worried about her memories. Something was happening to her, and he didn't know what. Fuu kept hearing a voice in her head, telling her to stop. She wondered if the voice was telling her to stop trying to remember. The voice was similar, old and wicked. She recognized that voice from somewhere. She realized that somebody was taking her memory of Mugen away, and she fought back. Fuu tensed, her eyes wide as she battled her own mind.

"Fuu!" Mugen shouted hoping to reach her. Fuu remembered his voice, yes she did hear it call her before. Mugen started to panic, her eyes had shut, and her body was becoming limp. She was fainting again. He held on to her as she lost her grip on consciousness. Mugen could tell she was facing some horrible dream while in her fainted state, he saw the wrinkles of fear. She was trying her best to block out that voice, and to continue trying to see the man behind those eyes. She saw him smiling down at her, moving to kiss her willing lips.

But she never got far, soon she just fell asleep.

"Fuu.." He whispered calmly to her body, laying limp in his arms. He knew that she had failed in fighting her mind, but it didn't matter as long as she wasn't in pain. He had never felt so helpless in his life. It used to be, that when trouble came, he slaughtered them with his sword. But he couldn't slaughter the potion in Fuu.

He was about to stand up, and take the fainted Fuu back home. But he caught glimpse of a star shooting in the sky. He looked up to it, and did what Fuu would have called; a prayer. He asked that star, to help Fuu, to help him. To bring back to them, that happy light. He had learned his lesson, to never ever forget his love for her, no matter what came into life. He prayed, that to please let this be his destiny, to make sure that she was his; that they were made to be together from the start. He didn't care what life time it was in, but he wanted the two of them to be already together.

"Please." He said before getting up. He stared down to her peaceful face, she looked beautiful as she always did. He started to walk, sluggishly back home.

……………………………………

"Jin, please tell me what pains you?" Shino begged as she folded his shirt. He had just come out of the bath, feeling refreshed. She felt suspicious of him, knew that he was hiding something from her.

"It's nothing Shino. Please, you should rest." He urged taking her hand and leading her to the futon. Jin didn't want stress to bother her, she had seen enough pain and suffering. He wanted her to have a pure and loving life, free from burden. And if that meant he would have to carry the weight of hell on his shoulders alone, than he would.

Shino let him lead her to the futon, big enough for the two of them. She sat down, smiling at him. She pulled him to sit with her, so that she could further probe him. Her hair was loose, down to almost her bottom, and it's black shine always did something to Jin when he saw her.

"Whatever that burden's you Jin, I want to help you carry it." She smiled moving to hug him. Jin was surprised by her sudden embrace, he was used to her gentle hugs; but she was clearly very worried for him.

"It's nothing. Please, believe me." He smiled to her cupping her face in his hands. Shino smiled back at him. He stared down at her for a long while, just loosing himself in her beauty.

"Jin, you're making me blush." Shino shyly smiled moving to lay down. Jin didn't know what had taken over him, but he moved quickly to hover over her, collapsing his lips on her. She was surprised by his passionate desire, he had never jumped her so lustfully. He said nothing more to her, he only used his body to tell her how he felt.

He started to remove her gown, revealing her firm breasts, smooth and waiting for touch. He kept over her, kissing her, using his tongue to battle with hers. Shino had never felt such lively energy from him, such a passionate need. Jin wanted her, for the last few nights he had let her sleep; she was tired from working during the days, and clearly needed rest. So he never turned to her and asked for her body. But tonight, he would kiss away that fatigue, and replace it with hunger for him.

"Jin-"

"Please, let it just be like this." He smiled, his eyes consumed with lust and desire. Shino blushed, he was making her feel like she was some virgin, being taken for the first time. He looked down at his wife, glowing with pregnant beauty. How much he loved her, he never really could weigh.

He stopped thinking, and let his body gain back control of the night. He didn't rush himself, instead, he took his time; but wildly touched and kissed her. It was as if a flame had been started in him, and only making love to her could he cool the fire.

Shino arched her back, unable to understand that pleasure he brought to her as he started to suckle her breasts. He held on to her waist, slowly moving his hands around to remove her gown to reveal her entire body. She felt cold as her skin became exposed to the air. He felt her shudder, and quickly removed whatever garment was on him, and snuck under the covers. He covered her with his body, kissing, touching as much of her as he could.

Shino kept her satisfied sighs and moans down, as he did things to her body, he had never done. Suddenly, she felt him touching her, in her most intimate place, and it shocked her. He moved his fingers up and down, on her massaging her womanhood, trying to bring her to feel pleasure. Shino clutched the sheets, biting on it to keep her from screaming Jin's name. Jin captured her lips, forcing her into kisses as he smoothly circled her. She felt the pressure build up in a way she never felt.

"Let yourself go Shino." He whispered into her ear. He felt her warm wetness flood his hand as she came to the brink. Before she could scream, he forced another kiss, swallowing her scream as she reached her peak. She was spent, she had never felt like that before. But Jin, didn't stop, he kept kissing her, touching her; trying to rebuild all that passionate energy in her again.

Unable to see properly now that she was so consumed in lust, Jin positioned himself on top of her. She spread her legs allowing him access. Slowly he slid in, feeling her tighten around him. He never knew he could miss doing this with her, he thought he had patience to wait for such things; but he was after all a man.

He started to thrust, keeping his weight off of her stomach. He balanced himself over top, steadying his body's weight on his hands, as his pumps become harder. He felt like he was slamming into her, and at first; he felt bad for being so rough with her pregnant body.

But he looked down to her lustful eyes, her hands on his chest, encouraging him. He kept going, moving faster and faster, riding her like he was going to loose her the next day. He never wanted this feeling to go away. He always wanted to be there, with her. He looked up to see the sparkle of the moon and stars, and than focused back down to her face.

His pants became harsher, as his powerfully deep penetrations roughened. Soon, he felt that he would explode, and he anticipated that she would shudder with him. He grunted slightly, as his body tensed, as the blood rushed to his manhood; the tip of him buried deep within her walls. It was her muffled whimper in the sheets, and her walls tightening on him that set him over the edge. He was there, his body spasming in spurts of pure pleasure as he stayed in place until the feeling had gone.

He didn't want to lay on her, to put unnecessary weight on her stomach, so instead, he kept his weight on his arms; staring down to her glowing face. She looked back up at him, smiling radiantly. She moved up to kiss him, thanking him for such a wonderful experience.

"If I wasn't already pregnant, I would be now." She giggled gently. Jin's face lit up too, with laughter as he moved to rest beside her. He held on to her as she curled into him. He looked back out to the moon, and saw the star shooting in the sky. He found himself praying to it, wishing that things would go back to the way it had been. For their lives to finally find that peace, to let destiny leave them in that happy spot of time.

He nuzzled her head, bringing her closer to him.

Another night was over.

Hope that satisfied you lemon lovers out there! LOL ) Took me the longest time to figure out the best ways to describe it without being a crude and disgusting lol Well see you in the next chapter.

On the next chapter: Mugen and Jin finally get a lead on Mori, and they're about to pay her back, when events change and Fuu is faced with a all to familiar danger!


	14. Memories Come Back

**Chapter Fourteen: Memories come back**

The sun had just started to come up. It was cold and raining, a miserable omen for things to come. But none were the wisest to the rainy foreshadow, no they all were still sleeping. Shino and Jin were snuggled tightly with their naked bodies pressed to each other seeking warmth. Aki and Shiro, old and tired, slept in for the first time. Mai was nestled, curled into a ball in her own room, as was Mizu. He had stayed up all night thinking of the small moment he shared with Mai. He wondered when he would be brave enough to explain his feelings to her. The unseasonable warmth of the Fall was slipping away, and now winter was here. Soon there would be layers of snow, and ice, romantic kisses and winter loves.

But for Mugen and Fuu, things were still unbalanced. They were both unsure of the future, unsure of what destiny had in mind. Mugen knew, he believed that Fuu is his destiny, and he wouldn't let anything take that from him. He believed in very little, in life, death, family, or friendship; but he believed Fuu was his. Yet, he could see it, in Fuu's eyes, her resistance. She was confused.

Fuu was the first to open her eyes. When she saw the red and pink shades of morning sunrise, she knew she was no longer on the hill with Mugen. In some ways, she felt unsatisfied and nerved knowing that she was not in his arms. She heard Momo-san squeak gently as he rolled to his side. She too turned over and that is when she saw Mugen. He was asleep against the wall, watching over her.

"Mugen?" Fuu whispered as she sat up on her cozy warm futon. He was cold, she could see it. She looked down to her bedding, and saw the extra layers of sheeting, and it made her heart weep. She blushed. He had given her the blankets meant for him, to make sure she was warm. To make sure she felt no discomfort. She examined him from a far. He didn't look like the type of man who would be so sensitive or caring. But he cared. He braved the cold weather, sitting alone and uncomfortable against the cold wooden wall.

Her eyes softened as she walked over to Mugen, taking with her all the blankets. She didn't remember him, but it didn't matter, he was doing so much for her; and obviously had done so much for her in the past. A past she wished she could remember. She smiled gently down at his sleeping face. It was so peaceful and sweet. He looked liked a young boy.

She sat down close beside him, covering both their bodies with the many blankets. She nuzzled against his arm trying to give him her warmth. He was cold, freezing almost. Fuu felt bad. It felt very uncomfortable to be there with him, he still felt like a stranger. But at the same time, there was something about him that brought her there beside him.

Mugen felt that warmth, and leaned to it, unconsciously pulling it under his arms. It felt like Fuu, warm and slightly chubby. He smiled. Fuu was surprised to see that he had taken her into his embrace again. When she looked up at him, he was still asleep.

'Like reflex'. She thought with a smile. Whatever she learned in the last couple of days was true, Mugen did love her.

…………………………………………………

"That, that annoying girl!" Mori screamed. She got up from her meditative state, realizing that Fuu was slipping from her control. The potion she had given her was strong, and had erased Mugen from her mind. Yet, she had not anticipated that her family would nurture her, nor did she think to erase Fuu's feelings for him.

"I'll get you Mugen! I still have many things to do." Mori menacingly smile. Her old wrinkles and whitening hair gave her a witchly appearance, and it was what she did; witchery. She walked to the small fire in the run down hut, and threw in some leafs brightening the flames.

"Many things." She wickedly laughed.

……………………………………………..

Breakfast time had come, and Aki and Shiro were in a panic. The wintery cold air had tricked them into sleeping longer, and they were late. They left home in a rush, leaving Mai and Mizu alone in the living area. Mai insisted on coming with them, but Aki insisted otherwise. There was a sneaky glint in Aki's eyes as she smiled goodbye to Mizu, perhaps trying to encourage him to speak.

"Would you like more tea?" Mai asked a blushful. Mizu spun madly from the doorway to see Mai. She was bending over the fire, facing him as she added some tea leafs into the boiling pot of water. Her pretty smile, and beautiful features had paralyzed him.

"Uh, sure." He said finally. He walked and sat down across from her, watching her take out some breakfast fixings. Every move she made with her delicate fingers stirred his stomach, trying to force him to say something. But he wanted to collect his words, phrase them properly for her. Mai looked up and caught him staring at her. He panicked and blushed madly.

"What is it Mizu-san?" She asked thinking that perhaps he didn't like what she was taking out for him.

"Um no no nothing's wrong. You know you don't have to take that out for me. I can do it." He smiled trying to change the conversation. Mai blinked not understanding what he was trying to say.

"Oh no, it's okay Mizu-san. I was taking out mine, so I thought I'd take out some for you too." She smiled going back to the boiling tea. Mizu gulped trying to find words, trying to think of what to say.

"Oh arigato." He choked out. Mai could tell that he was stuttering with his words, perhaps he was trying to say something to her; but was having difficulty. She could have said something to him to encourage him, but she wanted to leave it as it was right now. He had much on his plate still, with the rebuilding of the town, and the victims of the war; she didn't want to burden him.

…………………………………………….

"Ah, Aki-san, you will come out tomorrow night to watch the celebration right?" An old friend smiled. She had put down a few coins for the food she ate.

"OH, I thought it was tonight?" Aki smiled. It seemed the celebration of lights kept being pushed further and further away, trying to give Mizu and his workers more time to finish the rebuilding of the magistrates home. It was finally decided to change till tomorrow, the first day of official winter. They had seen so much nice warm weather, everyone had forgotten all about winter.

"It had been changed. But it will defiantly be tomorrow. Please say you will come out Aki-san?" The lady smiled almost begging Aki, who nodded yes.

"I wouldn't miss it!" Aki smiled back as she watched her friend leave. The restaurant was a bit slow, the rain had drawn away many of their customers, most of whom were just too cold to go outside. Her body was hurting, and she dearly wanted to go home and rest.

"Aki, you should go home. The restaurant is empty." Shiro asked coming from behind. Aki turned to her old husband and smiled.

"I'm alright." She said with a pretty smile.

"The others will help, you should just go home and sleep." Shiro was worried. He placed his hands on her shoulders hoping to seem like he was demanding it from her. But Aki had always been a very stubborn woman, and she shook off his hands and waltz right back into the kitchen.

"Oh Aki." He smiled watching her disappear into the kitchen.

………………………………………

"Fuu?" He said realizing the girl was under his arm. She had fallen asleep again, this time in his embrace. He was alarmed to see her there, considering what they had been through. Fuu's eyes fluttered open, her memories and realizations gone.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She screeched to the top of her lungs, forgetting that it was her who traveled to him. Mugen's face dropped, his anger rising.

"I'm doing nothing! What the hell are you doing!" He shouted back to the frazzled girl. It was one of those moments where Mugen was actually being truthful. She rose to her feet covering herself with the blankets she brought to him. She covered herself like a victim, giving Mugen the eye.

"OY! Don't look at me like that. I did nothing!" He shouted to her as he stormed to his feet. They were in a dead lock, eyes piercing eyes.

"Oh yeah, SURE! Like I just magically got here!" She shouted back. Mugen stopped in mid thought, realizing that he had brought her here, but he left her on the futon. He had covered her with all the blankets he should've used himself. But than, how did Fuu come to him.

"What is it?" Fuu asked getting a bit curious in what Mugen was so deeply in thought of. He looked at her, wondering if it was possible, she willingly moved to his side.

"When you fainted, I brought you home. I didn't do anything to you." He started, a little annoyed with her rising accusing expression. He knew she thought the worst of him, thinking that he was the type of man, who would take advantage of her unconscious state. If it had been awhile ago, she would have been right to accuse him, but he would never, in his wildest dreams; do such a thing to her.

Once, something had taken his mind, Mori's magic somehow confused his thoughts; and he almost raped Fuu. However, he promised to her and himself that he would never hurt her again.

"And I DIDN'T change your clothes. The old woman did." Mugen added after giving it some more thought. Fuu stared blankly at him, she had completely forgot that her clothes would've needed changing. She pondered why she hadn't even thought about that. Could it be that deep down, in some small recess of her mind, she remembered him.

"I put you there." He pointed his finger, walking to the empty futon. He spotted Momo-san sprawled out on the thin bedding, like some drunken animal. He smirked at it while shaking it awake with his toe.

"You gave me all your blankets…" Fuu suddenly said. Mugen turned around to her just in time to miss Momo-san's great flight to his face. It was one of the rarest things, for Momo-san to miss Mugen's face. Instead he landed on the back of his rough hair. But Mugen didn't even flinch when he felt the squirrel's collision with his head.

They were both quiet. Mugen staring sternly at her, hoping that she would remember more. Fuu looked down to her feet, trying to recall some bit of information, but all she remembered now, was seeing him on the hill, and that was it.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked taking a step to her. Fuu looked up to his pleading eyes, and nodded a polite slow no. She felt badly for him, it was obvious that he was trying his hardest to make her remember him. At first, she didn't understand why he needed her to remember him, after all he seemed like the sort of man; who would shrug it off. But Mugen appeared to be desperate to have his memories back in her mind. Mugen sighed, moving his eyes to the floor. He felt defeated. Each time he came close to having success, something always blocked it.

"Gomen." Fuu said, hoping to give him some comfort. Mugen looked up at her. He was upset with Fuu's lack of ability to keep herself safe. He would try, try his hardest to protect her, shield her from any harm; but she had to do some of the battle too.

"What I don't get, is why you let this happen to you?" He asked a little more harshly than necessary. Fuu's eyes narrowed, taken back by the suddenness of his accusing tone.

"What? You think that I let this happen to me? So I just wanted to forget you, is that it?" She blurted out. She was doing her best, to remember him, but what could she do; if no matter where she looked, her mind simply didn't produce him. Mugen stepped closer to her, blame and anger on his face.

"I don't know what the fuck it is. But I know that you have to do a better job fighting your enemies." He never meant to sound that rude, it almost felt like it was back in the day, when he and Fuu got into fights over little things. But Fuu was not happy with his tone, or his language.

"You don't have any right to talk to me like that!"

"Yes I do. I have every right!" Mugen shouted back.

"No you don't!" She shouted into his face, standing on her tippy toes to match his icy stare.

"You slept with me! That alone makes you mine!" It was like he stabbed her. The words made her feel like some whore, and her eyes started to water gently.

"Don't you dare say that to me! Whatever you think happened, NEVER happened!" She shouted angrily into his face. She wanted to slap him across the face for what he said to her, but she restrained herself.

"Feh! Go ask that bastard Jin. He'll tell you that I slept in your bed, between your legs; and in their eyes…." He grabbed her, put both his hands on the small of her back, sending a chill up Fuu's spine. She was supposed to be mad at him, but somehow the feel of his muscular chest pressed against her; and he deep strong voice did something to her.

"You're mine." It was a deep sexy growl, full of frustration and sexual tension; and it did strange things to Fuu's chest when she heard the words. She had heard him say that before. It alarmed her that such a small memory of him was starting to come back. But before she could see the memory more clearly, Mugen stormed out of the room. He reluctantly let her go, without another word. She was left to stand alone, realizing that she did remember Mugen, or at least the fact that she knew him.

…………………………………..

"What took so long?" Jin said calmly, waiting for Mugen to arrive at the restaurant table. The morning has slipped away from them. Mizu was chilled to the bone when he sat down with Mugen.

"Ah shaddap" Mugen groaned angrily. They had gone to the market place to gather some ingredients for dinner. Tonight's celebration was painted on every childs' face as they walked along the town area. It was making Mugen sick to his stomach to see so many happy people.

"What the hell is this thing for anyways?" Mugen asked chugging down his tea. He was thirsty and tired. The cold weather had taken a toll on his body while working and soon his legs were frozen. He was very happy to be inside the restaurant.

"It's called a celebration of lights. But it's actually all about food." Shiro smiled coming up to the table to collect the items he had asked Mugen and Mizu for.

"Food?" Mugen said gulping down tea from the pot, which seemed to alarm and disturb all three men.

"Yes. Each year, there is a time, where the town comes together, bakes, and cooks and shares all the food with all their family and friends. A spectacular fire display, warm fires, and good food with great family." Shiro smiled. Mizu and Jin both smiled, with sparkles in their eyes. They were quite happy with the way that sounded. But Mugen snorted.

"Sounds corny" He smirked drinking from the tea pot still. Large bubbles fell down the three matured men's head as they watched Mugen drunk himself with tea.

"I should get back to cooking. We'll have a nice crowd tonight." Shiro smiled and made his way back into the kitchen. Jin and Mizu started to talk about the victim's money account and how much had been given according to Mizu's right hand man. Mugen fluttered off into his own space, while still appearing to pay attention. He was thinking about how much Fuu would enjoy this night, too bad he couldn't share it with her.

A sigh left his lips. That's when he noticed it, the silence, the eerie silence. He turned to the kitchen, his eyes stressing to catch a glimpse of her kimono or hair. He tried his best to hear her voice over the noise of the town outside and the people in the restaurant. But he heard nothing, and saw nothing.

"Oy, where is she?" Mugen suddenly blurted out, interrupting Jin's convo with Mizu. They turned to him, confused and slightly concerned with his sudden tone.

"Who?" Mizu asked innocently. Since his attraction to Mai, the only person he could think of first was her. Mugen tensed putting the tea pot down on the table.

"Fuu, where is Fuu?" He asked. Jin could sense the panic in his voice, and the strain in his eyes. He knew that Mugen was stressed out. But than suddenly, he too realized that Fuu's voice could not be heard. He looked back to the impatient Mugen, who seemed to be burning up with fear and irrational concern.

"Fuck!" Mugen shouted getting to his feet with Jin and rushing to the kitchen. He busted in looking around hoping to see her in the kitchen stuffing her face with food. That would be the only rational explanation. But he didn't see her.

"What is it? Need something else?" Aki asked as she and her restaurant troop stopped to look at Mugen and Jin. They were acting strangely, and in Jin's eyes was the sparkle of horrible concern.

"That baka! No matter what I say, she always does the opposite!" Mugen raged slamming his hand against the wall. It shook as Mizu walked into the kitchen, joining his family.

"Jin, what happened?" Shino asked walking over to Jin's side. He was calm, but his face screamed worry.

"Where is Fuu?" Mugen suddenly jumped from nowhere to Shino, hoping that she could stir him the right way. She was taken back, she now had confirmation that something was going on; and Jin was intentionally leaving her out of it.

"Fuu-chan?" Shino whispered looking into Mugen's blood shot eyes. He looked like a rabid dog, deranged from mental stress.

"I sent her to get some potato's. What's wrong? Did something happen?" Shiro asked. He put down his spoon and walked to Jin. It had been some time since he was this concern. He always knew that Jin and Mugen were hiding something from him, but he trusted that the young samurai men could handle it. But now he worried that Fuu had become the target of this danger.

"We need to find her." Jin said ignoring Shiro and Shino's questioning eyes.

"I'll send for my men to search the market." Mizu offered rushing out. Mugen breathed in and out, trying to calm himself down. He was being tested in the worst ways. He was never very good at emotional things, things that involved mental control.

"We need to go now." Mugen said to Jin, who agreed. Shino and Aki stepped to them, hoping to interrogate them before they dashed, but it was too late. The samurai's were just too fast for them. However, Shino was insistent. She too was loosing her patience with Jin's silence and she went after him. Pregnant and unable to run, she finally stopped just around the corner of the restaurant.

"JIN! STOP!" She shouted coming to a halt. Jin stopped and turned to see her. He noticed now how much her stomach was peaking out. He worried that she would question, but was hopeful that he could dodge it.

"You have to tell me now. If I loose you, I won't be able to live. Please tell me." She demanded. She didn't want to hear later that he was killed in some war. She wanted to know why he was running, what was happening, and what happened to Fuu. Mugen had stopped and turned to watch Shino and Jin.

"It's okay…go." Jin said. The shadow of the small alley covered his face. Mugen dashed away. Shino didn't take a step closer to him, she stood there in the rain, waiting for Jin to respond.

"Tell me!" She shouted. Jin couldn't lie to her anymore, couldn't hide it anymore. Not while Fuu was still out there and missing.

"I'll tell you…" Jin replied in a low husky voice.

……………………………………………………

Mizu's men ran, they had searched all of the market, and the main town area, but no Fuu was around.

"What the fuck! Where is she?" Mugen shouted angrily. He had raced, ran far but couldn't find her. He blamed himself, he vowed to protect her, but now he had lost her. He was worried sick, for the first time in his life, he felt completely lost.

"Sir, we got word that a young girl was seen talking to an old woman, walking up the hill on the south side of the town."

"That's close to where we live." Mizu said in response to one of his men's findings. Jin's and Mugen's eyes widen. He wondered if Fuu had walked home with Mori, thinking that she was some poor needy old woman. His face scrounged, his temper boiling his blood. He let out a low growl in frustration.

"Lets go." Mizu commanded. Mugen was the first to fly out of sight. He was running faster than anyone could imagine. His heart was fueling him, with passion and the need for Fuu to be safe. His mind had fled, all he knew right than was to get to Fuu. He swore to himself, vowed that he would kill Mori.

They spread out around the house. Mizu was planning on busting into the home in a strategic manner, but Mugen stormed into the home crushing all his careful leadership. But he didn't say anything to Mugen or try to stop him, after all he was trying to save his love.

"FUCK!" He screamed not finding Fuu or Mori there. He came out of the house with Jin and Mizu close by. They had searched the whole house, as was Mizu's men, looking for Fuu. They saw no evidence of her coming back to the house, and that worried Mugen. He came outside on to the porch to breath. All the worry was suffocating him, and many times he held his breath forgetting to breath. Jin had never seen Mugen look this disoriented. He seemed lost and murdered, yet still alive.

"Mugen."

"Where is she?" He replied to Jin. He didn't want to discuss how he felt, or how worried he was for Fuu. He didn't want to talk about his lonely defeated self, he just wanted her back. Even if it meant giving up his soul.

Jin placed a gentle encouraging hand on his back, not sure how to console him. It started to rain again, this time a lot harder than any other time. The rain drops seemed to serve like little balls, almost icy to the touch. It had happened so suddenly, leaving all the townspeople fleeing. It was unexpected.

Jin made note of the sudden weather change, as did Mugen. They both wondered, what sign this served.

Well, it's coming to a end. ) Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, sets it all up for all the 'bad' things that'll happen next. So have you any guess's on where Mori is hiding. I left a small hint…Hmm come on, you know where it is! LOL See you guys in the next chapter.

o you know where Mori is? I said there would be a lead, details I wanted to add. ) So have you figured it out yet? o happene


	15. Mori and Mugen: Ryuukyuu

HI everybody! ) So here it is one out of the last chapter of Already Together. Ps. I don't own Samurai Champloo…sometimes…I have dreams…and things happen in those dreams…..LOOOL

Enjoy!

**Chapter Fifteen: Mori and Mugen: Ryuukuu **

Mugen had paced around trying to think. Mizu's men had come back empty handed. But he took that as a good sign, it meant that Mori hadn't killed Fuu. Mai and Aki tried to calm Mugen's tense nerves with tea and food, but he kept rejecting it all. Finally, filled with angst and tired he stormed into Fuu's room. He thought that if he was around things that reminded him of her, he would feel better.

But it only made things worse. He wanted to cry, felt that he would if he didn't find her soon. He would give anything, anything, to get her back.

"Mugen." Jin interrupted. He walked in to find Mugen standing and staring blankly out at the world. He had never looked so helpless. Jin entered, shutting the door behind him.

"She'll be safe." Jin wanted to guarantee that. But he wasn't certain. He wanted Fuu back, the house seemed so quiet and empty without her laughter, her crazy questions; and her constant fights with Mugen. He felt insecure and unsafe in this place without those things in place. Mugen turned to him, his eyes closed and thinking.

"What the fuck does that woman want." He was grinding his teeth. Momo-san jumped up on to his chest, holding on to his clothes. Mugen didn't like the little creature, but he was too tired and too consumed in Fuu to brush him off. He squeaked a little but Mugen didn't react.

"Try to get some rest Mugen." Jin said leaving him to be alone with his thoughts. Mugen wasn't the type of man who would want to talk about his feelings, after all what would Jin do with it.

Mugen leaned against the wall, and sat down to the futon, Fuu's futon. He stared at it, remembering every time they shared together. He realized how empty and dark his world was without her. Before she stepped into his life, he wandered around the country, stealing and killing. But when he met her, he had a purpose, a direction to follow. He needed her to keep sane.

"Where are you?" He asked the futon, somehow thinking that it would answer. He laid down on it, keeping his eyes closed thinking of Fuu.

……………………………………………..

"What do you want! Who are you?" Fuu shouted. She was bound, both hands and feet. Mori was in the middle hovering over a fire boiling some water. Her wicked smile stretched from ear to ear as she watched.

"I should thank you. It was because of you, I was able to find him." Mori laughed.

"What are you talking about?" She shouted back to Mori.

"Mugen, because of you, I found Mugen." Mori smirked. It wasn't the same, but it was similar. Fuu saw it, the tanned skin, the rough hair, that smile. It was just like Mugen's.

"What do you want with him?" She demanded. Fuu didn't understand why she wanted to know what business Mori had with Mugen, but she couldn't help feel worried for him. These last few days had been hard on her, considering she didn't remember Mugen at all. Yet, she was drawn to panic for him the instant Mori said his name. She wondered if Mori was planning on killing him.

"You'll see." She said looking into the steaming water. Fuu sat back quietly, trying to understand why her heart was racing so badly. Could she be remembering her old feelings for Mugen, could he really be in danger.

'Mugen..' She thought.

……………………………………………..

He sat up gasping. He saw her, her eyes, her lips curl his name.

"SHIT!" He shouted getting to his feet and racing out of the room to the living area, where the rest of the family was eating. They turned and faced the frantic ruffian.

"Mugen-san, what is it?" Mai asked being the one sitting the closest to his quick entrance.

"I know where she is!" He shouted. The family's eyes widen in surprise as was Jin's.

……………………………………………….

Fuu was slipping to sleep. Whatever Mori had put into the water and forced her to drink, had made her fall asleep. She tried her best to fight it off, but slowly it was making her linger into slumber.

"Don't fight it child. My magic is too powerful to fight off." Mori smirked from the other side.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want from Mugen?" Fuu slowly and tiredly asked. She shifted trying to change position, but her legs and hands were still tied up tightly. She cringed at the pain on her wrists and ankles.

"I have some surprises lined up for him tomorrow. You should really fall asleep." Mori smirked again. This time she got up again with a bigger cup with more water. Fuu tried to shake her head from side to side, but Mori held on to her head.

"Stop this!" Fuu started. Disoriented and falling asleep, Fuu's body was giving up. Mori grinned forcing the water down Fuu's mouth.

"You get the fuck away from her!" Mugen shouted suddenly busting down the door. Mori fell backwards shocked to see him there.

"How did you find me?" She demanded. Fuu struggled to open her eyes to see shapes of two men at the door.

"Mugen…" She whispered falling asleep. Mugen dashed to Fuu holding on to her. But she had closed her eyes and started to dream.

"What the fuck! What did you do to her?" He demanded. Jin was close behind him reminding the old woman with his eyes that he would not hesitate to kill. Mori stood up, smirking at first, and than laughing. It only aggravated Mugen, turning him wilder.

"Shut the hell up you old bitch!" Mugen shouted holding Fuu closer.

"My my son. I never pictured you to be the affectionate type." Mori teased. Jin took a step forward to prevent Mugen from jumping into the air and killing her. First, they needed answers.

"What did you do to her?" Jin asked firmly. He kept his hand over his sword, sending Mori the message that this would turn bloody, if it needed to.

"I did nothing. I only put her to sleep. A sleep that will last forever." Mori laughed wickedly. Mugen's eyes widen.

"What the fuck are you saying?" He shouted unsheathing his sword yet again. Jin took another step closer to Mori, this time with his sword drawn. Mori was impressed, that Mugen was able to find her so quickly. She had other plans for him the next day, but this was just fine.

"It's pay back for leaving me, your mother behind." Mori shouted defending her actions.

"I didn't leave you bitch! You chose to stay!" Mugen shouted back. He wanted to get Fuu out of there, but he wanted answers as well. Jin looked back to Mugen, he recalled Mugen telling him he barely had any memories of her; which meant that he had detached himself from her when he was still young.

"I gave birth to you, you little selfish swine." Mori said back.

"Oy, Fuck off!" Mugen shouted back getting to his feet with Fuu in his arms. He didn't want to hear this any more, and was going to head for the door when Jin asked another question.

"What makes you think Mugen left you behind?" Jin asked. He wanted to know more about this situation. He had long ago figured out that Mori had been following them for awhile, long enough to know that Fuu and he were Mugen's companions. Long enough to know enough about them all to use against them. After all, it was with her magic in their minds did they run into mental problems.

"Well now that you asked me so polity." Mori smiled ego centrically.

"Mugen left, because he didn't think I was a good mother. But I was only teaching him the ways of the Island. He left me alone on that hell." Mori started her flashback, as Mugen and Jin listened on suspiciously.

"He was young, but he fled. That bastard fled. I didn't know where. But when I finally left Ryuukuu, the government offered me the perfect job. To find a young girl, who they were very interested in killing." Mori smirked looking over to Fuu's sleeping body, hanging in Mugen's arms.

"What the f-"

"Go on." Jin interrupted. His eyes had turned black, his breathing slowed to a smooth easy pace. He already could tell where the story was going.

"I went to find her, but to my good luck; there she was rescuing my son. The very bastard that left his own mother." Mori's expression turned cold and dark as she stared at her son.

"I never gave a danm about him, he was only a hindrance to me. Always dragging along with me as I served clients back on the Island. But nobody ever leaves me, until I tell them to go." Mori's voice had turned evil and low. Her tone was more old and mysterious. Jin's eyes narrowed, he had now figured out the extent of the abuse Mugen had seen in his past. He pitied him to be born from such an uncaring woman.

"I followed you three on your little quest to find the Sunflower Samurai, to lead the officials to your little Fuu and her father. For their deaths I would get paid handsomely. I also took that opportunity, to contact some of your old enemies; to lead you to them, so that I could find peace in your death." Mori's eyes had become cold black dots as her smiled turned devilish.

"I only wanted to kill Mugen, but couldn't say no to getting paid so well for the death of a Christian lover and his daughter." Jin felt like he wanted to swoop to her and slice her for the pain she had caused them while on their journey.

"If it wasn't for me reporting to my boss's, you're little trip would have been a lot cozier." She laughed obnoxiously. Mugen's face had twisted into rage, he wanted to let Fuu go, and charge at his mother and kill her; but he had waited patiently to have Fuu back into his safe arms.

"You bitch!" He shouted clutching on to Fuu's body, reminding himself that she was his number one priority. Jin closed his eyes.

"I see. It was because of you, we found so many interruptions while on her journey." He said it calmly, and it angered Mugen to see that Jin was so collective about the matter.

"How else do you think they were able to find you so easily. It was because of me and my magic. I only did now, what I had to do when they were not able to finish off my son. I didn't want to involve you all, but it was clear to me; that somehow the cold dog that I had birthed, had changed-"

"You shut the fucken hell up you old bitch!" Mugen had enough of it. He didn't know if he had really changed, or if he was always a good man inside, and that Fuu had brought the best man out of him. But something did happen to them.

"Oy. Take her." Mugen said. Jin turned around confused. He saw Mugen's determined eyes planted on Mori, ready and willing to do whatever it took to rid of her.

"What?" Jin replied.

"It was because of me we went through so much shit…almost got her killed." Mugen's eyes were hidden behind the bangs of his messy hair. But Jin could tell, that Mugen was intending on fighting this alone. He wanted no one else involved. This was his battle, and he wasn't going to risk Fuu or anyone else he cared for.

"Take her." Mugen demanded. Jin sheathed his sword and took Fuu into his arms. Mugen looked down to her face as Jin collected her and started to walk away. He wasn't sure if his feeling was right, but it felt like this would be the last time he'd see her. Yet, he wasn't completely sad, he was slightly happy, that now she would be peaceful in her life.

"Aw, how sweet of you to save the woman you love." Mori teased.

"I'd be more concerned with yourself." Mugen barked when he saw Jin leave the small shabby hut. It was the one of the first places Mugen took her to love her, it was a place they could come and relax when they wanted to be alone. But Mori had turned this special place to a hateful destination.

"You shouldn't fight me, you won't win." Mori smirked pouring herself another cup of water from the pot. Mugen watched her actions, he didn't feel right. But he couldn't walk out now, no matter what the outcome; he wasn't going to let Mori live.

……………………………………………

"JIN! I brought-"

"No, no one can go in there!" Jin shouted. He demanded that Mizu call his men back. Mizu looked down to Fuu, wondering if everything was fine.

"Where is Mugen?" He asked the tall silent samurai.

"Call back your men!" He shouted looking back to the run down hut. Mizu did what Jin ordered and made his men return. They stood still watching the hut from a far.

"Jin, what is going on?" He asked in a small whisper. He looked down again to Fuu, she seemed to be sleeping. Jin gripped on to her tighter, knowing that this time, Mugen might not return.

Suddenly, the hut lit up, an intense light claiming turf over the dark forest. It was a creepy place, the fog was always lingering there, neither sun light or moonlight ever made it to the ground. The earth seemed to be shaking as they heard Mugen's blood curling scream. Jin's body seemed to freeze as the powerful light continued to blind him and Mizu.

"What's going on Mizu-sama?" One of Mizu's men cried. They were all trying to conceal their eyes, hoping that the light would fade. But the energy only seemed to be pushing them back. They heard swings of a sword hitting wood against the base of the light's energy. Jin looked up, trying to make out the hut, but saw nothing but white.

"Mugen!" He shouted.

OH WOW…yes, this is crazy dramatic! LOL but wait, there's another chapter….

See you guys in the next chapter, the final installment of Already together.


	16. The End: Part One

So I wanted to end it with this chapter, but than I realized that this would be the very ending of the Samurai Champloo thing, so I wanted it to end with a lot of passion; not just the end. Instead, I broke the last chapter into two parts. Here's one of those parts.

Note There a couple of people I wanna say a big thank you to. To all my past loyal readers, who have stuck by me since Destined to Be- THANK YOU! Words cannot describe what it means to see your reviews and your emails. It's because of people like you, who keep reading, who keep me in check, that I'm able to think of such great ideas. I've always said that my story is everybody's story, and I still stick by that

To my new fans, I wanna tell you guys that I appreciate your interest, and love that you guys read and review my stories. Without new readers, I wouldn't have spread this far And because of the confidence I got from you all, I was able to pitch my very own original work to a publisher; and guess what, I got it! -

So maybe in a couple of years you'll see my name on a book HAHAHAHA

Can't do work like this without a fantastic audience, and the author** is** only as good as her readers, so take a bow; you guys did great!

To: Poornmiserable, Greentea, Julia, Serene-fears, rivl, noodles, thunderstorm8, and a ton whole lot of you! - (Bows) Thanks for a wonderful end.

**Chapter Sixteen: ** **The End: Part One**

It was dark, even for that part of the forest. It was a secret, but their families knew, that some other danger had come to bother them. Aki and Shiro stopped cooking and stared out. They had gone back to the restaurant to cook for the busy townspeople. But their thoughts were with their family, who were right now, lost in a dark forest. What they were chasing, they didn't know; but knew that their happy lives had yet another thorn to pick out.

Shino, pregnant and worried stared out blankly. She had not been this consumed with worry since her lonely times in the temple. She prayed, that Jin, and Mugen and Fuu and Mizu; they all returned home safely. When would this all stop, when would they all just start to live; happily. She sighed. Mai came to her, giving her some tea to sooth Shino's tense nerves.

"Nee-chan." She smiled down at the pregnant woman. It was the first time any one had called her sister. Shino smiled accepting the hot tea.

"Thank you Mai-chan." Shino smiled. They didn't say it, but they were trying to tell each other, that things would be fine. Fuu, Mugen, Jin and Mizu would all be fine, they would all come home.

………………………………………..

"AHH What is this!" Mizu screamed trying to cover his eyes. But the light seemed to sink even through the small slits of his eyes. Jin held on to Fuu, tightly as he could, trying to keep her away from the light.

"MUGEN!" Jin shouted out, looking on to the hut, hoping to hear his voice. Mugen couldn't die, he was not like that. He would fight, fight even after being struck. He had fought some of the most ruthless people on earth, he would not give in to a sick old woman; even if it was his mother. He knew Mugen, he didn't look at his relationship with his mother as a relationship at all. He didn't believe that bonds were built simple by blood. He understood life better than that.

Yet still, Jin was worried. His eyes tried to focus the shape of the hut, but saw nothing but white. He debated with himself, if he should give Fuu up to Mizu and run in there to help his friend. His trust in Mugen was equal to Shino's, he was the only man he could turn his back to and trust that no sword would plunge him.

He looked down to Fuu, thinking, his eyes sparkling.

………………………………………………..

When Mugen woke up. He was standing in town, a town that seemed familiar. He looked around, noticing a man rolling his cart past him. He felt like he had been sleeping in that same spot for hours. As he started to walk, he looked around him, paying attention to the things he saw. He seemed to recall this place.

Ignoring his feelings, he kept to it. It wasn't too long under that sun, when he felt thirsty. Looking into his pockets, he saw very little change. He let out an uncaring gruff.

"I'll find another way." He mused with a menacing smirk. He looked ahead, and found a restaurant. He took the first steps towards it, feeling really thirsty.

He moved under the small flaps of fabric hanging over head. In what seemed slow motion he opened his eyes.

"Welcome!" The small girl cheered smiling to him. He had confused and stunned her, with his ruffian appearance, and no shit attitude. His eyes shifted on her as he walked past her. He sat down in the corner away from the rest of the government pests.

"What can I get you?" She asked taking a cautious step forward. She had never seen such a guy before. His tanned skin, his defined face and body. He stood out in a crowd of normal.

"Water." Mugen said.

"Water?" The girl asked back. She thought about it for a second, puzzled by him. There was a familiarity to him, but didn't know how. She would've remembered if she saw him before.

"Um. We don't serve customers just water. If you have no money, please go to another-"

He motioned for her to come closer, to him. As if he had a secret to share with her. The girl wasn't sure what she should do, but she moved to him. Bending over to his shoulder to hear what he had to say. The first thing that Mugen thought was how good she smelt. It was a beautiful scent, mixed in with the day's cooking; but it was there.

"50 dumplings." Mugen said close to her ear. He wasn't about to pay to get a meal.

"Uh?" She said back.

"This is a barter. I'll get rid of those guys." Mugen didn't look at her, maybe he was too tired, or maybe he just didn't feel like looking into her innocent eyes. The girl looked back at the local magistrates son, and his band of stupid men abusing their hold on the town.

She looked back to him.

"How about 20." She said only to piss Mugen off. He wasn't going to bargain with her.

"Oy, that won't even get you a bitch slap." He whispered angrily back. But the girl was just as good as a negotiator as he was. Though, she didn't carry a sword or a wild image, she still talked a lot.

"Fuu-chan, the dumplings are ready" The order came from the restaurant. She skipped away from Mugen. He didn't seem bothered, but he knew he had heard that name before. But before anything could be said, he saw her trip over some shoes and land her tea on to the Magistrates son.

"Um Gomen…it wasn't on purpose." She said a little worried.

"What the hell is this. Now you'll have to pay for that. Maybe some fingers will do." Unlucky for her, they had grabbed her angrily pushing her on top of the table. Fuu panicked trying to get free. But she was helpless, and so were her guardians. A strange man came forward announcing to his master that he would chop off her fingers. She struggled, she saw Mugen still sitting there, casually waiting for her to make the call.

Finally panic set in.

"100 dumplings!" She shouted. The scream confused her attackers. However, Mugen smirked, agreeing to the terms. He stood up, ready to win.

With that, a fight broke loose. Mugen didn't seem to even try, but he was winning. Fuu ran for cover watching him, his unique style, his effortless movements. She didn't know why, but her mind started to spin with ideas.

"You really don't get it, do you?" The magistrate's son laughed, calmly watching his men getting a beat. Mugen didn't appreciate his laughter but walked to the blonde young man. The son talked highly about his position, and his fathers swordsmen.

"Do you get what I'm saying?" He said with a crocked smile.

"No." Mugen said getting a bit closer. The son seemed baffled.

"It's common sense in this society." He said a bit worried with Mugen's smirk.

"How would I know about what's common sense in your society." He leaned forward to the magistrates cowardly son clinging on to his sword.

"I was born in Ryuukuu." Mugen smirked with pride. He was an evil man, bond to his roots with the crimes he committed, the people he murdered. That was something he held in high regard, that he was in deed a murderer. The son panicked. Mugen thought of a fun idea, something that would get rid of some of his tense nerves.

He called for the talented swordsmen. While he waited, he would break the son's fingers. His men ran, as Mugen started to break. He wasn't sure why he was taking his time to torture the guy, normally; he would just jump to it and kill. He was hungry and thirsty, why would he wait and waste time. He had caught a glimpse of the girl Fuu, from the corner of his eyes as he broke one of the last fingers.

"This isn't good. Better break all of them." He said after he counted five. Maybe, he was doing it for the girl. But that couldn't be.

Suddenly, in walked in a tall lean samurai. Pale, calm and wearing glasses, he saw him. The place seemed to still as the samurai looked up. The restaurant was a wreck, and there was Mugen breaking the magistrates son's fingers.

"It seems I'm interrupting something. I'll leave.." He said getting ready to walk out. Mugen thought maybe it was him, the talented swordsmen. However, before words could be exchanged, Mugen jumped to it. They were opposites and Mugen determined that, yet his skills were beyond his age.

Fuu's eyes widen as the two men ran past her still fighting. She had never seen such fighting, Mugen seemed to almost dance as he fought with sword and feet. The pale samurai was also very good, he was graceful and also seemed to dance as he fought. An idea came to her mind, but was she thinking straight.

Suddenly, she saw him, Mugen had sliced off the man's arm earlier. He poured the oil, and with a spark, the restaurant caught fire. The place lit up in a blaze of orange and red. Fuu looked back to where the two men were fighting, but had no choice but seek safety.

When Mugen woke up, he felt strange. He thought he saw the samurai in the tub, and his hair catch fire. But they were both dangling, captured by the magistrate, and sentenced to torture and death.

It was a long night, Mugen and the silent samurai faced a lot of pain, but finally the guards were tired and threw the almost lifeless men in jail. Somehow, even with all that pain, Jin managed to comment on Mugen's sloppy fighting style.

"You have holes in your stance, and you make excessive movements. Whatever you do, you don't do it well." Jin added.

"AH don't fuck around with me." Mugen stuttered trying to get up. It was useless though, his body was spent.

"It's also the first time, I haven't gotten a hit" Jin concluded.

"I'm Mugen, remember it" Mugen said as they stayed there on the floor unable to move. He had seen torture before, and each time he went through it, he hated it.

"Jin…that should be easy to remember." The silent samurai said. Mugen looked over to him from the corner of his eyes. He had never seen a guy fight like that, no samurai he had fought in the past, ever put up such a battle. His timing was too precise, his aim and skill was more free than the movements of a true samurai. It was almost like his, like he had been in the forest wandering.

Some time had passed, but Mugen's body was still hurting. He wondered how Jin dealt with his pains, he seemed so calm and vacant. But the tortures on his body had to hurt, Mugen knew it did, only Jin was better able to remain expressionless.

"Oh you guys really got it." Fuu whispered kneeling down to see that Mugen and Jin were completely beaten.

"Oy, you're that girl." Mugen recalled her. He should have forgotten her face, like he normally did with people; but somehow her face was special. She offered to get them out, but under a condition.

"I want to find the Samurai who smells like sunflowers." She waited a second to say it, perhaps she was doubting if she should be looking for him. But the experience had confirmed, that what she had been thinking about for a while, had to be done. They agreed, and she tried to twist the lock, only for her thin steal piece to break.

Suddenly, the guards came, and Fuu ran off. Mugen and Jin were left to wonder about her. Mugen especially, seemed to think about her the most. As the night progressed, he found himself picturing her more. He thought about what she said, about the sunflower samurai. He wondered who that was, and why she wanted to find him.

Why he was even thinking about her, or so damm interested in her journey, bothered him. He wasn't the type of guy to think about people, or wonder about them. Especially a girl. A stupid chubby girl.

He wasn't about to admit it, but she was cute, pretty almost.

'Feh, for a stupid breast-less fatso.' He thought.

"What are your thoughts? About tomorrow's death?" Jin interrupted sensing that Mugen was deep in thought. He was sure that the ruffian samurai was thinking about their escape. Mugen groaned in a shabby smirk.

'Hell I should be thinking about that.' He thought how she had kept wondering back into his mind.

'I've seen her before. Could be one of those whores I had in that other town…but what's she doing here?' He thought again. His attempts to stop wondering about her were failing, and it was only angering him. But he concluded she was a prostitute, and left it at that.

It was judgment day, and they were going to be executed. Mugen only smirked accepting his sentence. He had nothing to live for, he was a wild dog. He had no purpose to life, all he ever did was wander around, kill and steal. He was a criminal.

Yet, he wanted to live, as did Jin. It was because of that thought, Mugen did what he had unconsciously planned with Jin. He spun, kicking, while Jin secured his hands free. Armed with swords, Mugen and Jin had a chance.

They fought, non stop. The magistrate's men were coming from all over, as the public watched on. They had never seen such a spectacle. But they couldn't fight like this forever. Mugen jumped around slicing everything in his way. Jin did the same. Unlike his merciful code, he showed none to the magistrate who he had warned before.

However, the guards still came. Mugen and Jin felt almost cornered, if they didn't think of something quick; even their swords would fail.

It was Fuu's cue, and she lived up to it. The sky burst into colours, and everyone ran. Mugen and Jin spotted her, wondering what she was up to. But caught on quickly when the public and guards mixed in. They ran with the people, making their escape.

They had run far enough, to threaten each other with another battle. Mugen nor Jin knew exactly why they wanted to kill the other, perhaps it was because they followed the same code when it came to challenges. One had to die.

But they were interrupted again, Fuu had rushed up. Neither was interested in her journey, until they had fought; but she had saved them and had to honor her choice. She decided to toss a coin. Mugen launched it far into the air, it landed on Fuu's head.

They peaked over to see it, however, by this time; the guards were on their tail. They ran, and Fuu called it. They were now bound to her, to be her body guards on her journey.

That night, they had walked far. Fuu was grumbling at the weather and how her feet hurt. Under the blanket of the moon and stars, they were able to see the path on ward. Both samurai's remained quiet as they walked out of the town's border.

"Ahh, I'm hungry.." She whined holding on to her stomach.

"Oy, don't complain!" Mugen snapped turning back to see her expression turn childish and mad. She stomped her foot, and walked towards him.

"Well sorry that I'm hungry!" She shouted back. Jin stayed silent and in the background as he watched them fight. He felt uncomfortable with people around him, the noises they made, the burden it made. It had been along time since he had people with him. He sighed.

"We can rest when we have gotten further into the forest." Jin announced softly as he started to walk. His sudden speech had alarmed Mugen and Fuu, but they quickly recovered and followed his lead.

Fuu was still upset with Mugen, but said nothing more to him. She stayed behind Jin, following him as Mugen lingered behind. He casually paced himself, looking up to the sky. He wanted to run away, and leave the annoying girl and Jin behind. But he was bound to a promise, she saved his life, and he owed her. He plotted that perhaps when they had gone into the next town, he could run off on them; and get back to his lonely journey.

He looked ahead to the back of Jin's head, wondering what was his story, why he was alone and not in his samurai clan. His eyes drifted on to Fuu's head bobbing behind. Her shoulders were sulking, and her body hunched over slightly. She was clearly tired, and when he listened carefully; he could hear her stomach. She really was hungry. He rolled his eyes, feeling sick of her already.

"We should stop." Jin said calmly stopping suddenly. Fuu unable to stop on time from hunger and exhaust landed into his back. He looked back slightly feeling the small girl tucked behind him.

"Ahh, so hungry." She whined blankly. Mugen grunted walking past the two to sit. He landed on the hard ground, it was normal for him to be there. Fuu, disgusted and tired made a face at the ruffian dog still leaning on Jin's back. She felt like she had no more energy to use her own feet. Jin felt strangely as well. It had been a long time since he felt the warmth of another person. He couldn't recall the last time somebody touched him.

"Shaddap baka." Mugen groaned. Somehow, and he wasn't sure, he felt slightly jealous of Jin. Had he been the one to continue leading the group, Fuu would've landed against him. It was a disturbing thought, and he wanted nothing more to slap her out of his head. From the moment he saw her, he felt something strange lingering in his chest; and he wanted to slay it. If she didn't stop being this way, he would have no choice but to kill her.

"Don't call me that!" She shouted taking a seat opposite of Mugen. He only let out a unbothered groan.

"My name is Fuu." She said as the wind picked up. Jin sat down near by to Fuu, somehow he felt more comfortable being next to her than Mugen. Perhaps, it was because she was a young girl. Yet, he knew in his heart, that no one could be trusted, not even her.

Moments passed, and they all remained silent. Jin looked deeply into the fire and than shut his eyes. He was starting to get hungry.

"I'm Jin." He said, vacant and calm. Fuu looked to him wondering if he was always like this. She was puzzled by his complex yet seemingly simple appearance. She knew that there was a story behind those glasses, but also knew that he was a quiet person. She wondered how long it would be till he opened up.

"What's your name?" Fuu asked turning her attention to the ruffian samurai. Mugen lay on his side, with one leg stretched out and the other probed up. He wasn't interested in giving his name to the whiny girl who had annoyed him all the way here.

"Feh, what's it to you?" He moaned annoyed by the tone of her voice. She sounded like she cared when she asked for his name, but knew that was impossible. She turned her nose to the air and looked away from him.

"Nothing!" She snorted leaning against the tree. She stared out into the fire, ignoring Mugen who was opposite her. She wished he would disappear. She could tell when she first saw him that he was uncaring and didn't give a danm about anyone; but she did expect some manners.

"We should get something to eat." Jin suddenly said getting to his feet. Fuu got to her feet too, she figured that she should help, since they made the fire.

"I'll go with you." Fuu announced following him. Jin didn't feel strangely about her coming along with him, somehow, in such a short time; he got used to her presence. Though, it was uncomfortable to have someone who relied on him, he knew it would not be trouble. After all, they were deep in the forest, far away from people.

Mugen didn't respond.

"I'm gonna go this way." Fuu said after following Jin for a little ways. She felt comfortable enough to part with him, feeling that it would go faster this way. Jin nodded his head and continued on his way, while Fuu went the other.

She walked for a few minutes looking around the dark forest. She knew it had to be beautiful in the daylight, yet in the dark is had an eerie glow.

Suddenly, she heard a branch break. She twirled around looking to see if she could hear it again.

"Ahh!." He shouted annoyed with his situation. This was the perfect time to run off, and they would not be able to catch up. He had gotten up, and started to walk, but only made a few steps. He felt guilt, something he never felt. Maybe, it was because the girl had saved him. He had no intention of keeping his vow, but he was in debt to her. He decided that he would get her through this night, after that; the silent samurai and her can go to hell.

He started to walk following the path Jin and Fuu had taken. He was in the forest now, and trying hard to find something to eat, or at least cook.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" He turned around quickly when he heard the girl scream. Somewhere in his heart, panic fell in. He took off in a flash, cutting through the vines and bushes to get to her.

Suddenly, he felt her come from nowhere and smash into him. He was shocked at first, not sure what to do when he saw her instead of a criminal. He couldn't cut her, he couldn't do anything but allow her to slam into him. She clutched on to him, in a tight hug, panicked and slightly crying.

"There's someone in the forest!" She screamed tightening her grip on the stunned Mugen. He had never felt anyone give him a hug, nor did he ever know how it felt to be needed this much. He ignored her for a moment paying attention to the fact that someone was in the forest. He looked ahead trying to see if there was something.

"There's nothing there." He grumbled looking back down to her head. She was clearly scared out of her skin. Her grip loosened as she looked back to see if it was really okay. She saw nothing. Mugen became shy and annoyed with her still clutching on to him and he pealed her off. Fuu let go of the tall samurai, feeling embarrassed mostly that she reacted so poorly. She proved that she was not able to do the journey on her own.

"I saw something. I know I did. Someone was there." She tried to convince Mugen as he started to walk away. He was upset, that he ran to her like that. He didn't want to, he told his body not to, but he didn't know what came over him. He swore under his breath realizing that she was following him, close behind. She was looking around, scared and untrusting of the forest.

"Will you stop that, there's no one here." He shouted getting even more annoyed with her.

"There was something out there!" She shouted. He turned around to scream at her. He had taken her by surprise. She stepped back covering her upper body, her eyes looking afraid. Her reaction stunned him. She was afraid of him. It had never bothered him before, to know that he was untrustworthy, or that people were afraid of him.

"OY! Scared of me uh? Well why are you following me bitch!" He shouted. What did it matter that she reacted in a strange way. She had ever right to be afraid. He was that sort of guy. The guy who would take advantage of a girl. He followed no code to stop him from raping.

"I-I-I just-just got nervous!" She shouted taking a step back as Mugen moved towards her. Deep down he wanted her to be scared, he was relieved that she was. Mugen was about to say more, when suddenly a noisy rustle startled the duel.

"AAAHHHH!" Fuu screamed. Mugen spun around, taking his sword into his hand. Like reflex he moved to cover Fuu's body as he waited for whatever it was to attack.

"I could hear you two. I found food." Jin came out, calm and cool as ever. It didn't seem to alarm him that he had scared his companions. Mugen twitched annoyed with the situation. Fuu exhaled, feeling better now that Jin was there. She ran away from Mugen and to Jin to tell him about what she heard in the forest. Mugen became even more irritated by her chirpy behavior towards Jin.

'Bitch is scared of me, but all fine and dandy with that bastard.' It was an unusual thing for him to think, and only when he thought it did he realize, he had somewhat softened. It had only been not less than a day, and already he was jumping in to save her. He didn't feel right about it. But he promised himself, that this rushing to save her, would not happen again.

It was the dead of the night, Fuu moved to her side. Mugen was awake when she moved. He saw how young she was. How she could have the trust to just lay there sleeping with two strange men.

'Why does she trust us so much? Why does she trust me?' He thought. He had never met someone like her. He knew that she could tell he was an uncaring hoodlum, who would kill, who would rape and slaughter. Than why did she sleep so soundly knowing that he was there. Maybe because she trusted Jin a lot. After all, he was already forming a trusting relationship with her. He also slept closer to her than Mugen. He wondered why Jin slept and sat so closely to Fuu. Perhaps it was because he dissected Mugen's murderous thrown, and decided it would in her best interest. But he didn't strike Mugen as somebody who would give a danm about saving someone.

'What the fuck? I don't give a shit.' He said to himself. His eyes closed again.

The fire had died down to a small spark. He sat up, knowing very well, that his companions were asleep. He stared long and hard at them both, wondering why he felt so connected to them so quickly.

He looked to Jin. He wasn't an ordinary samurai. What was he doing out here, alone. Why wasn't he in his samurai clan, following samurai codes. His skills and talent were strict and following the laws of sword fighting, yet there was a wild untamed expertise to his fighting. It wasn't exaggerated as Mugen's skills, but his movements were just as fast.

'Bastard might be the one to kill me.' Mugen smirked. His eyes than moved to the right, to see Fuu's curled body. She seemed to be cold, the fire was dying down. He stared at her for a moment, and than to the fire. He didn't move.

'Ah bitch. Why do girls always have to be so danmed helpless.' He whined getting to his feet to throw a few logs in. Immediately the fire picked up. Fuu relaxed a bit, feeling warmer. He didn't sit back down right away, he stared at her blankly for a few more minutes. It was hard for him to comprehend what he was doing, looking at her. She wasn't that great looking, she had no breasts, but the feel of her body was still on him.

'Fuck it.' However, he couldn't leave. He may have been an animal, but he still owed her at least his protection for the night. Tomorrow he would scheme something up to run off.

"…mom…" He heard her say. Mugen sat down and looked at her. She was having a dream. That's when he wondered about her family, why wasn't she at home with her family. At that age, she should've been married off by now, so why wasn't she. He realized how much of his mind she had taken, and decided it was time to shut her off. He let out a gruff sigh, and turned to his back, laying to see the moon.

It was another clear night.

They had walked far enough. And eventually, they landed into a small village. Jin was sitting at a table, drinking some tea, while Mugen ate up whatever he could. He had listened to Fuu complain about her hunger and hurting feet since they woke up this morning. He was relieved to hear very little from her when they arrived to the small tea shop.

She was drunk after one drink. The men sitting with her encouraging the young girl. Jin paid close attention to the men surrounding her, making sure that none of their hands came close to her. He could tell, by the sparkle in their eyes, the blush on their faces, that they were interested. But Fuu was oblivious. She was still young, and trusted the world so much. He wondered when she would loose that trust.

Mugen was paying close attention too, though he didn't show it. It was awkward to feel like he cared, and tried hard to ignore her. But somehow, his mind always drifted back to where the men around her were, and where their hands were.

"Excuse me, you're not going to travel through the mountain pass are you?" The old waiter asked. Jin looked to him putting his tea cup down.

"Yes." Jin replied.

"Oh it's to dangerous at this time. There is a hut down the path, it's not much, but it'll give you shelter." The old man smiled, innocently. But there was something in his aged politeness that caught Jin's attention, but he said nothing.

"We should be going now. Arigato." Jin said getting up.

"Oh, and the money sir?" The old waiter asked with his hand out. Jin and Mugen both looked over to Fuu, drunk and sleeping, with the men hovering over her. Jin walked over to her.

"Hey, we were here first." The sleazy men said moving Fuu's empty cub of saki. Fuu gently snored shut off from the world around her.

"If you don't want your arms to be chopped off, I suggest you move." Mugen threatened with a smirk, stabbing the table with his sword. The slice was close to Fuu's hand, he had aimed perfectly. The men backed away, as Jin shifted Fuu to get the money. He gave the change to the old waiter.

"Arigato. Be careful out there." The old man said as Jin collected Fuu in his arms. Mugen was outside, he had found a cart perfect for carrying Fuu's lazy fat ass.

"Put her on this, or you're arms will fall off from carrying her heavy ass." Mugen smirked pulling the cart to Jin. He was surprised to see that the ruffian actually made an effort to take care of Fuu. Though, he found out quick, that he would be the one responsible for driving her around.

Mugen looked down to the sleeping girl, disgusted by her. She was carefree, and unaware of her surroundings. She had so much trust, so much honesty in her, it made him sick.

'What, was it like her first time drinking?' Mugen grunted to himself.

"Look at her, sleeping like she doesn't have a care in the world. We should strip her naked and leave her here." Mugen snorted.

"That old man…" Jin ignored Mugen's comments and focused on the old waiter at the restaurant. He felt that he was not as pleasing and worried for the traveling trio as he let on.

"Uh?" Mugen wondered.

"Never mind." Jin was about to add more to his small words, when they heard a small rustle in the woods. They're attention shifted.

Out walked a busty, leggy woman, looking seductive and sweet. It had caught Mugen's wild side, as he went to her. Jin waited for a moment, but knew that Mugen would probably take some time in securing sex. So he pressed forward.

"Arigato. You really saved me." The woman said in a small seductive voice, brushing her thick hair from her face.

"I didn't say it was for free." Mugen smirked looking at her closely. He noted the exposed flesh, it was alluring and risky for a woman like that to show off, unless she wanted people to see. Unless, she was inviting men.

"How much do I owe you?" She said back.

"How much you got to give?" Mugen smirked. The woman caught on to Mugen's intentions and smiled. Jin exhaled looking down to Fuu, it was lucky for them she was asleep, he could picture that she would make a fuss. He wondered about Fuu a lot, but said nothing.

"Alright, lets go." Mugen smirked, feeling awake. The woman left winking at Mugen, as he led the way for Jin. They walked quietly, listening to Fuu snore gently, she was sleeping very well.

Finally, they arrived, to the shabby run down hut, not too secluded from the rest of the town. Jin managed to slide open the old door.

"Well I'll be back in while." Mugen casually roamed away. Jin smiled.

"The woman." He whispered under his breath. It had been along time since Jin had a woman. He had been desperate for a woman's touch. It was against his code, but it was a long time since he left his dojo, and he was longing to have some company. He had no intention of sleeping with the woman, he only wanted her company. But she was the one who attacked him, ripping his clothes off and forcing kisses. He was a man, and he gave in.

Mugen walked along in the woods, his arms behind his head in a casual manner. He was smirking, he knew what would happen. He was going to have a fun tonight. It had been some time since he last had a woman, a woman with great curves, a sexy body, and a fantastic smile. And the best part, he wouldn't have to pay a dime.

"Uh?" He whispered noticing an older samurai walking in the forest, towards the path he had come from. He was dressed in samurai garb, much like Jin's.

"Ah whatever." He snorted continuing his way to the woman's home. He rubbed his hands together, anticipating all the things he was going to do to that body. He wondered what she was willing to do, but it didn't matter really; whatever she wasn't willing to do, he would force. He didn't care if she said no, he had taken woman who had said stop before; cried no. But he never cared, that's who he was. And that's all he ever would be.

Night had fallen, and he was finally there. The house was nice, elegant for a woman like that. But he ignored the fact that the house was too expensive for her work.

"Welcome, I have been eagerly waiting for your arrival." The woman teased. She touched his chest gently, as Mugen walked in. She led him to a quiet room, dark, lit by a few small candles.

She was skanky, dressed to show all that she could. Mugen relaxed, as she poured him some more sake. It was a comfortable area, and she looked like she was just as hungry as he was.

"I'll skip the intro's."

"You're quite forward." Mugen smirked. She moved to him, getting ready to start her night. They leaned forward, her kimono flowed her over her shoulders, revealing large perfect breasts. Mugen pulled her to him, allowing the kiss.

"PAH! Bitch!" He felt the liquid flow into his mouth, and down his throat. He pushed her off. She started to laugh, as she covered her filthy self.

"It's poison, a dangerous type. It's the one night poison. Alone, it's harmless, but mixed with sake, it's deadly." She laughed. Mugen spat, but there was nothing he could do, he had swallowed the poison.

"You better start talking, or I'm gonna start slicing." Mugen angrily shouted pointing his sword to her.

"I don't know, it was some man, he paid me to give you the poison. It was a man without an arm. And also has the antidote." She smirked. Mugen was starting to sweat, he could feel the poison start taking affect on him.

"…And that girl…she's probably..." The woman added. Mugen's eyes widened, he was worried. He got up, getting ready to leave. He looked back at the woman, her sleazy form smirking to him. She didn't even seem to be afraid of him.

"Too bad." He smirked closing his eyes. The woman didn't understand what he meant. Before she could ask, Mugen's sword came down on her. She fell down on her back, blood slipping down her open mouth.

"Bitch." He cursed. His chest started to hurt, he needed to hurry. He wondered if Fuu was alright, what the man was doing to her. He took off, as fast as he could. He had heard about that poison before, it was a poison to hate. It was called the one night poison, because you suffered a lot in that one night. He started to feel his legs get limp, but he had to hurry.

He rushed until the hut was in view. He hoped that he had beaten the man to her. He looked around, no sign of Jin either. He slammed the door open, to see nothing more than a stick, his only clue on where Fuu was being held. Mugen was getting pissed. It wasn't like he cared that she was in danger, it was the principles. She was his companion, nobody had the right to take her away. He groaned, angrily. The poison was taking over his body. He was feeling stressed out.

He looked around outside the hut.

"That bastard, where is he!" He shouted looking for Jin. Angry, and with little time on his side, he ran. He had to stop a few times to catch his breath, his vision was blurring and his legs were sore. He cursed the girl, and he cursed himself for falling into their trap. Finally, he arrived, tired and stressed out.

"Mugen!" He turned around to see Fuu, tied up with her kidnapper standing beside her. He laughed.

"I've been waiting for you Mugen."

"Who the fuck are you?" Mugen shouted grabbing his sword. The kidnapper scrounged his face, he was not happy with his lack of memory. After all, Mugen was the one who cut off his arm, before he killed the magistrates son.

"Don't be like that. You're the one responsible for this." The armless man smirked.

"I don't remember." Mugen replied, only angering the man more.

"AHH danmit! Kill him!" He shouted for his large freakish partner. He jumped out, with his hefty sword, cutting boards like paper. Mugen was hit hard by the man trying to dodge his sword. He was weak from the poison, and now had to fight a man four times his size.

"Stop this!" Fuu shouted hoping to reach the armless man. Mugen stood up, ready to fight, he tried his best to slice the ogre, but no shots made it through. The large man was clearly winning, until Mugen got a clear shot. His hood fell off, and the man became self consciences.

"No, don't look at my face!" He shouted. Mugen was confused but before he could do anything, the bulky man had smashed him head first into large boards. Mugen was weakened further. He lay there in pain from his injuries and the poison taking over his body.

"NO! Stop!" Fuu shouted as the armless man dragged her to the river side to watch Mugen suffer some more.

"I won't kill you right away. I'm gonna make sure you suffer this whole night." The man laughed wildly. The ogre stood before Mugen, making room for the armless man to approach.

Fearing Mugen's death, Fuu did the loyal thing and nudged the armless man hard into the water. She looked down to Mugen's still body, he was hanging on but by a thread.

"You stupid little bitch! I'm gonna kill you first." The armless man rose, taking a sword in hand. He walked over to Fuu, afraid and unable to run. The large orgerish man left Mugen's side and quickly grabbed the armless man's neck.

He squeezed his neck. The man was alarmed to see that his monster was betraying him, but he could do nothing. Fuu sat silent watching the man die.

Mugen's vision was blurry, he could make out Fuu, sitting as a man hovered before. He spotted his sword. His head was pounded, he worried that she was going to get killed. Quickly, he ignored his pains and launched to the air, arming himself with his sword. The large man turned to him, ready to finish the battle. They raced to each other. Fuu started to cry.

"Stop! Please stop!" She shouted, afraid that she would see more death. The large ogre stopped in his tracks, and let his sword go. Mugen heard Fuu, heard what she screamed, he couldn't make out if she was talking to him or the man he was fighting. But it was too late to think, he had already plunged his sword into the man's chest.

He was breathing hard, he fell to his knees, but got up to untie Fuu. She was troubled by the death she saw. A tear left her eyes and fireflies flew around her.

"Mugen, are you alright?" She asked blankly staring at him. He fell to his knees.

"The antidote, hang on." She realized. She leaned forward to the armless man's side, pulling out the antidote. Mugen fell to the ground, unable to stay strong.

"Drink this." She urged taking his head on her lap. Mugen did it, without thinking of her betraying him. Somehow he trusted that she would help him, not kill him. He drank the potion and rested. He felt her move from him, moving away from him towards the man he had killed. He wondered why she was going to him, he was the one who saved her. He struggled to see what she was doing and what she was saying.

He realized, that the ogre had thrown his victory away. He had purposely let go of his sword, and it was for Fuu. He had saved her in the end, not Mugen. And than, Fuu saved Mugen, again. He was in debt to her yet again.

Jin had come to help. Though, Fuu was doing alright on her own, but she was having troubles balancing with Mugen draped over her right side. But Mugen was feeling better, enough to walk on his own.

"Who was that?" Jin asked Mugen. Fuu looked at the large man who had thrown away his life, she felt sad for him. Than she looked over to the armless man.

"He's one of the men who came in with the magistrates son. Back at my tea shop." Fuu said. Mugen remembered now.

"Oh yeh that guy." Mugen groaned. He never really paid attention to the people he fought, why would he need to remember their faces, or what he chopped off. He cracked his neck, feeling a whole lot better.

"Who was that guy fighting with you?" Fuu asked Jin. Jin faced the river towards the other side. He didn't know him, he was a random assassin with a lot of skill.

"Apparently, this man hired him to kill us all." Jin was good at figuring things out. No one really had to express anything to him, he just knew. He had an amazing sense, and combined with his skill, he was pretty much unbeatable.

"To kill us? But why?" Fuu asked.

"Maybe they didn't like your ugly face." Mugen smirked. He didn't want to tease her, but it was easy. She asked such innocent questions, and that innocence bothered him. She scrounged her nose and looked up at the ruffian samurai.

"Baka!" She shouted at him. Mugen spat back calling her names. Jin sighed.

"We should go back and get some rest." Jin interrupted walking in between the two. Fuu's eyes sparkled as she looked up at Jin, he looked amazing. He was pale and mysterious, a tall handsome guy.

"HAI." She smiled.

"Oyoy, don't make that face, it's scary." Mugen teased again looking over Jin's shoulder. Jin's left eye twitched as he closed them trying to refrain from laughing. Fuu started to shout back at Mugen, who continued to tease her. He didn't know why he was teasing her so much, perhaps because it was fun; or maybe it was because she looked sort of cute when she got mad.

"AHH you BAKA!" She shouted a final time turning her heels and walking away. Jin looked back at Mugen, smirking like he had finally won a battle.

"What? She asked for it." Mugen smirked defensively. He didn't need Jin being his dad, reminding him to be good. He never had a father, and didn't give a care. He started to walk, following Jin. Fuu wanted to stay and bury the large man, but Jin said that it would be dangerous. Somehow, someone would find him, and do the noble thing.

They came back to the hut. The door was broken open, thanks to Mugen's wild entrance earlier.

"Did you have to break the door?" She asked annoyed with his crazy actions. Mugen twitched angrily.

"Bitch, I had to find your ass and save you!" He shouted defending his actions. Fuu rolled her eyes and entered the small hut. Jin walked in after her as Mugen tried comically to fix the broken door. He had propped it just enough to keep out the cold air. Jin knelt down and tried to start a fire as Fuu helped. She was cold and tired. She felt badly for the dead large man who saved her. She wondered why people were so hard on him, sure he looked different; but he was still human. And she thought that's what counted. He wasn't a bad person, he was actually a very good man.

"Oy, where were you when she was being kidnapped?" Mugen asked accusingly. He wanted to know where Jin was, and who that guy was. But Jin didn't know.

"Who could want to kill us?" Fuu asked. They had not known each other long enough, so who had they ticked off enough to want them dead.

"It's best we think about it when things unfold." Jin explained calmly. There was coldness to him, yet his eyes spoke with such emotion, such warmth. Fuu stared at him long and hard as the cracks of fire reflected off his glasses. He seemed so mysterious. She wanted to ask him why he wasn't with his samurai clan, but thought that it might be too personal.

Mugen was thinking the same from the first day they met. But in the end, he didn't care what his reasons were, he would have his match with him and kill him. There was no need to get to know the person you're going to murder.

"We should get some rest." Jin announced leaning against the wall. His eyes were always closed, and Mugen wondered if it was because he didn't want to let anyone see him. Fuu yawned, claiming back most of Mugen's pondering mind.

"Ahh, I'm so hungry." She whined. After everything she had seen, nothing seemed to have fazed her. Mugen grunted annoyed by her constant announcements of being hungry.

"Shut up you little bitch." He snorted getting comfortable on the floor.

"AHH, stop calling me that! My name is FUU! FUU!" She shouted angrily waving her arms. But both Mugen and Jin ignored her childish break outs. She sighed, defeated, and lay down on the floor. The hut was small, and she found her head close to Mugen's.

"Yeeck." She whispered disgusted by his wild hair. She wondered when the last he bathed was. Than she realized when the last time it was when she bathed. She decided that tomorrow, she would do that first thing.

Exhausted, she was easily able to fall asleep. Jin seemed to be a sleep too. But Mugen was up. He couldn't fall asleep, he could feel that her head was close by his. It bothered him. He heard her soft snores, her little whimpers as she turned to her side. Her sweet smell was grossing him out. He wanted to sit up and slap her for keeping him awake for this long.

'Whatever.' He finally said to himself. He looked over to the dying fire. Soon the sun would come up, and there would be no need for this fire. Why couldn't he sleep. She had been robbing him of his thoughts since they met. Somewhere, in the back of his head, her name would come up; deep in his memory. He tried hard to remember who she was, where else had he seen her. There was a lot of girls in his lonely journey that he took, but Fuu seemed like she was still a virgin. So she couldn't have been with him. And if she had been forced by him, she would remember.

'So where the fuck have I seen her from?' He asked himself. Why was it bothering him so much, especially at night. When he slept there, close to her, it did something to his mind, forced him to think harder.

'Do I know her danmit.' He cursed.

Slowly, Mugen drifted to sleep, and his eyes closed. There in his dreams, he was walking, he was badly bruised. His shoulder hurt, and his breath was uneven. He realized he was injured. He sat down, over looking a large lake. It was day light, he had been running. He wasn't sure to where. Somehow, even though it was the first time he had seen this place. The place seemed familiar.

'What am I doing here?' He asked himself. Suddenly, he saw her, laying pretty much asleep on the other side. It was her, it was Fuu.

'What the hell?' He was surprised. His eyes widen, trying to understand what he was doing there, and what she was doing there.

In a burst, he was back. Mugen sat up abruptly, catching Jin's attention. It was morning now.

"What is it?" Jin asked watching the distressed Mugen ruffle his hair, possibly trying to shake the bad dream from his mind.

Than Mugen saw her, balled up snoring away happily. He became very annoyed. She was there, in the real. Why was she haunting him.

"Danmit this bitch!" He growled moving towards her. Jin watched blankly at him as he hovered over the sleeping Fuu. He noticed how upset Mugen was with her, but she had done nothing to deserve this anger.

"Look at this, we're doing all the work, and all she's doing is sleeping!" He hollered moving his face down to hers. He listened, her breath was even and easy. A rhythm that made his stomach do something. She looked peaceful and trusting, something he rarely did. She had no reason to fear the world, but he would give her reason to be suspicious.

"What are you going to do?" Jin asked watching Mugen grin as he looked at Fuu.

"Watch." He smirked at the silent samurai as he positioned himself on his knees. She was facing him, in a ball on her side, as he looked down to her. His face was over her ear, close enough to kiss her cheek. He noticed how soft her skin looked, how nice it would be to touch it.

Annoyed with his thoughts, and bothered by his wonders about her, he took in a deep breath.

"WAKE UP BAKA!" He shouted as loud as he could into ear. Scaring her awake. She was frantic and like reflex she backed away from him. She didn't know who it was at that time, she was still disoriented. She hugged the wall, as she screamed.

"You idiot!" Mugen started to laugh loudly and proudly. He felt good to scare her, that's how it should be, she should fear him. She looked at Jin and than to Mugen, realizing what had happened.

"MUGEN!" She shouted letting go of the wall and flying to him. Without a word, she jumped on to him, trying to strangle the wild samurai. He was alarmed that she would show such guts. He pulled away, pinning her to the floor. She struggled with him hovering over top of her, balancing himself on his knees, and keeping her wrists to the floor.

"Baka! Why did you do that?" She screamed. Her wrists felt like they would break, he was putting a lot of his weight down on her. Mugen smirked angrily.

"Because we're awake and you're still sleeping you bitch." He growled. Fuu struggled trying to free her wrists. It was really starting to hurt her.

"Let go, you're hurting me." She slightly cried. Mugen had no intention of being that rough with her, than again he had no intention of being gentle with her. He spat at her remark, laughing at her weak body.

"Feh" He groaned refusing to let her free.

"Mugen." Jin said calmly, deciding to step in before she really got hurt. Mugen looked at the silent man still sitting where he slept.

"What, she started it. Sleeping like that, bitch." He teased. But this time he noticed little tears start to form in her eyes. He looked at her struggling wrists, she really was in pain. Reluctantly, and with a loud annoyed groan, he let her go. She sat up immediately, rubbing the pain from her wrists.

"BAAKAA!" She shouted sticking out her tongue. Mugen threatened to slap her and walked out for fresh air. It was another day, the day he would leave this team and be on his free way. He hated being given orders, and staying with this troop would mean taking orders, especially from her. He needed to think of how to leave.

'Besides, that bitch is really pissing me off.' He said to himself. A lot of her had been in his mind lately, and it needed to end.

WOW ! So this was quite long, and it also took a very very long time to make. I had to re-watch the show plus I added some of my own thing. I wanted everybody, to get Mugen's thoughts, since this is basically about him. LOL Well, in Part Two, the real ending, and you'll find out how long they all had been together…far far before we knew.


	17. The End: Already meant to be Together

Hi guys! Well here it is, the very last installment of the Samurai Champloo tale. I hope this wraps it all up for everyone, giving you all peace of mind. I agree, the original series really did leave us all hanging, but hopefully this will give us all closure. It took me a long time to make it, but it's finally done. After this, I don't know if I'll be writing any more SC stuff, but lets see how things go )

Again, a big huggy wuggy to all you guys out there who have read, and to my fantastic wonderful best in the world reviewers, I give an extra warm hug for your wonderful comments. I have to say, that I really appreciate it all, you all have become somewhat of a family; a fanfiction family if you will )

Just like writing, it's not an easy task to sit and read my stories, considering the fact that you have to pay so much close attention, and keep the story from the series in mind too. Like I said before, a writer is only as good as his (in this case her) readers, so please give yourself a big pat on the back, and take a bow (claps).

And remember ONE thing, and I hope you take this little piece with you; that a destiny does exist, we only need to find it. )

Love you all! ) !

ENOY!

Ps: I want to dedicate this final chapter to my wonderful boyfriend. I love you too! Sorry it took me so long to say it back, but now that I've said it; you can keep it for the rest of your life. )

Psst, I don't own Samurai Champloo….ALERT THE MEDIA! )

**Chapter Seventeen: The End: Part Two**

** Already meant to be Together**

It was one of those scorching days, where the sun was merciless. Mugen yawned as they walked. They had been walking for no more than half and hour when they decided to take a break. Exhausted from heat and malnutrition, they were forced to pause. Fuu was the first one to lean back against a tree, giving her a small tint of shade. Mugen and Jin remained standing, both quietly pondering about the other.

"Oy, is that really smart?" Mugen asked smirking at Jin. His back was turned to Mugen, somehow he felt that the silent samurai had in such a short time, started to trust him. How much of that was true, Mugen didn't know, but knew that no samurai would turn his back to an opponent. Unless, there was trust.

Jin turned to him.

"Hmm?" He said knowing what was on Mugen's mind.

"Turning your back to me." Mugen smirked launching into attack. Jin dodged it well enough, considering he was not 100 percent ready. But they stopped, defeated by their own stomachs.

"What are you guys doing?" Fuu asked a little annoyed that they had the energy to fight this early in the morning. They were tired and hungry, and on an impossible journey, yet all they wanted to do was kill each other.

"Morning exercises." Mugen was able to whisper. He was done in by his roaring tummy, and he slowly got to his feet, as did Jin. The tall dark haired samurai was weary, and was clearly just as hungry as Mugen, but he carried himself so much better. His face always seemed so vacant, even Mugen was having troubles picking out his thoughts. One stare at the eyes, and he would be able to figure out what his opponent was thinking, but Jin's eyes always remained small, or closed. It was like he had figured out everything about Mugen, a life time ago.

"Come on, we need to get some food." Fuu whined starting to walk. She no longer wanted to stay and starve in the forest, the next town was only a few more miles away. They would reach it in time for lunch.

"OY bitch, don't give us orders like that!" Mugen growled sheathing his sword. Everything about how she talked to the way she walked made him mad. It was ridiculous to get upset with everything little thing that she did, but he did. He didn't understand why she always stung under his skin, yet she was always there.

"Well if you want to stay here and die of starvation, that's fine." She whined. Mugen stopped in his tracks shacking from the unbelievable anger he was feeling. He wanted to slap the hell out of her.

"I'll show you, little bitch." He grumbled under his breath. Jin walked past Mugen, not paying attention to his maddening aura, he was too hungry to deal with such petty arguments. Fuu followed, turning her head once to mock Mugen. His temper rose, but he would be patient about it and return her the favor soon enough.

They had walked a little ways up to a path way which forked. Fuu looked up ahead to the fork and wondered which way would be best to take to the next village. Mugen and Jin were awfully quiet, possibly conserving their energy. She looked up to that sky.

"Ah how is it that you guys want to fight when it's this hot." She continued to talk, she had not stopped once since they left their break site. Mugen's left eye twitched.

"I haven't taken a bath in so long. My complexion is all wrong." She complained more. Jin didn't seem bothered by her talking, though he was not used to the noise of companionship.

"And how is it that even when we're about to die from starvation, you two want to fight." Fuu pondered out loud. Suddenly Mugen had enough, he stopped and gestured for Jin, who walked to him sensing what the ruffian was going to say.

"You look like a sensible guy, right?" Mugen asked draping an arm around the silent man. He looked back teasingly at Fuu, who seemed rather suspicious and disgusted. Mugen looked back at Jin waiting for his answer. He had had enough of that loud mouth girl, and her constant talking.

"Yeh." Jin replied.

"So you'd be alright on your own, right?" Mugen asked looking back at the young girl.

"Yeh." Jin replied.

"Than…" He grinned hovering a little lower with Jin as Fuu watched on confused by their actions.

"Have a good life." Mugen smirked as he and Jin parted in a flash. They ran too fast, leaving behind a streak of smoke, and Fuu to realize what had happened. They had abandoned her.

Mugen was relieved. When he stopped, he couldn't have been prouder of himself. He would have been happier if he had raped and killed her, but this would do.

"Besides, why'd I want to mess around with a breast-less fatso." Mugen mumbled happily. He had slowed down to an even pace of walking, feeling his hunger coming back. He looked up to the sky, grinning at it.

"Mr. Sun, you fucken bastard, trying to dry me out." He smirked. It wasn't the first time he'd have to be hungry, but knew that the next town wasn't that far. He would soon be there, in time for lunch. Penniless and a criminal drifter, but he would find a way to eat.

He arrived. He watched the people walk around the busy streets. Finally he stopped, annoyed that he couldn't tell where the nearest restaurant was.

"Oy, old man. Where can I get some food?" He growled pulling a helpless older man by the shirt. The small old man whimpered a little frightened by the tall ruffian. He curled slightly as Mugen lifted him shirt first, until his old little feet weren't on the ground.

"Oy, you can't hear or somethin' old man." Mugen smirked like some devil. He had become somewhat of a professional in scaring elder people, and little children. But he didn't care, that was his trademark.

"Ahh, j-just dow-down the st-st-street." The old man whispered pointing down the road. Mugen looked up to where the man pointed and let him free. The old man gave out a small practically soundless scream and ran away as fast as a turtle. Mugen ignored him and proceeded.

As he walked, he noticed that there were very few young woman around, wondering why that was so. There was, however, plenty of young men working. Right now though, was not the time for thinking. He needed to eat.

He was closing in on the first restaurant. He could sense the useless yakuza a mile away. He smirked, knowing how easy it would be for him, to get another free meal. He stepped in, noting the surrounding yakuza. They were seated on a large table, with enough food to fill an elephant, this was going to be a great meal he thought.

Mugen liked making great entrances, especially to those places where he would cause ruckus. Somehow, it was natural for him to become violent when it came to feeding time. That was a characteristic that he earned from Ryuukyuu, as a born criminal, he had to learn how to defend his things; even food.

"Welcome." The old waiter said as Mugen walked past him.

"Uh, sir?" He said watching him squeeze himself between the yakuza. He panicked. The yakuza men made note of his intentional interruption to their meal, and were not impressed by his gut.

"Sir, there are other tables. These are 'those' kind of people. Do you understand what I mean?" The old waiter whispered noticing that Mugen had sparked the violent attention of the yakuza body guards.

"Huh? Yakuza?" Mugen spat. The waiter squealed and backed away.

"The yakuza can't do anything on their own, so they form a gang. Useless cowards." He smirked taking more and more bites of their food. He had done his best to tick them off, and ticked off they became.

"HEY! What the hell are you saying!"

"Do you know who we are?" Another member growled.

"Yeh, coward yakuza's." Mugen smirked not interrupting his meal.

"I'll show you!" A member sitting beside Mugen shouted as he tried to stop him from taking any more of their meat. Mugen simply smirked and plunged the long thin stick of wood in to his blocking hand. The man screamed in agony and fell back to the ground, as his team mates got ready for a kill.

Mugen did nothing more than sit casually as a knife tried to pierce him. But he was too quick for them, and he knew it.

"Stop." Called out a voice. Mugen and the yakuza gang stopped looking over to the small corner. Out stepped the Leader of them all.

"But boss."

"Don't you get it. He's not somebody you can defeat." The leader said calmly keeping his eyes on the young trouble maker. Mugen smirked at him, confirming that.

"Would you like to eat something better?" The leader smiled, his mind had already made plans, he knew that having somebody as skilled as Mugen around him; would send anyone opposing him, dead.

"If it's crab, I wouldn't mind eating that." Mugen sneered still keeping a strong grip on his yakuza prisoner. The leader smiled at him as he walked closer. Mugen let go of the man, as the rest of the gang cluttered to one side, wondering what their leader was thinking.

"Come with me." The leader gave Mugen a rich smile. Mugen could tell that the man was evil to the bone, his flashy outfit was made out of richer silks; most likely the type of the high ranking government officials wore. And to set it all together, was a pair of rarely tinted glasses.

Mugen followed him out of the restaurant leaving behind an injured solider and a handful of puzzled men.

"I run this town, because I'm smart. The type of business we do here, works for us. " The Leader smiled looking out to his gambling stage. There were lots of men, all putting down money to gain more money. The fools had no idea what was going on, but they mindlessly played.

"So this shit is rigged" Mugen smirked understanding what was going on.

"Those who are weak get weaker when the stronger walk to them." The leader started to lead Mugen to his office. He sat down a table full of food ready for him.

"Get my friend here, crab, lots of it." The man demanded from his servant. The old man quickly dashed as fast as his little brittle legs could. Mugen plopped down to the table and started on his appetizers. It had been a long time since he would eat crab. It was something he enjoyed to eat while on the Island, but since his departure from that place; he had not been able to delight his taste buds. That was the only thing he liked about that Island, that was the only thing he wanted to remember.

"I own this town, but there are those who try to oppose me. I'm not a violent man who just jumps into action without thinking. I like to carefully plan my battles and fight, through legitimate means." He started as he stared out to the playing stage, another man had lost his life savings. He smirked happy with the man's loss.

"So why'd you bring me here." Mugen said in between chomps of food. The old man came back suddenly with steaming hot crab. Mugen licked his lips, his eyes wide open and happy as he stared out to the crab.

"There are those who are trying to take my town from me. With somebody like you beside me, nobody would be foolish enough to test me." The leader smiled watching his yakuza men clear out the losers from his gambling house, the crab dojo.

"What's in it for me?" Mugen smirked taking a large animal bite out of his shelled crab. The leader turned around.

"I don't like to be given orders." Mugen made it clear, he didn't want to be somebody's body guard, or mindless order taking servant like the yakuza. Suddenly for a quick moment, Fuu had come back into his mind. She was always ordering him around since she met her. How did he come to agree to be her bodyguard, why did he stay for as long as he did? It was a thought that should've lasted for no more than five seconds, but the memory of jumping in to save her kept popping back.

"Of course not. You'll have complete freedom in this town. And money and women." The leader smirked knowing that such an offer could not be passed. He had a good way of reading people, perhaps that is how he was able to climb so high.

"Sure." Mugen grinned. Snapping back from his trance. He went back to eating his crab, not bothering to remove the shell off it. He was slightly upset, he was eating something that he actually missed from Ryuukuu, yet all he could think about was Fuu. He wondered for a second what would happen to her now that they had deserted her.

He ate for a long time, surprising the leader and his closest bodyguard. Mugen heard the leader talk to the large tanned man, he didn't care to catch his name, nor did he care about what he had to say. But Mugen picked up quickly, that this man didn't like him.

"He's more like my partner." The leader said to his body guard and a handful of other yakuza men. He was outraged that some wild man who just walked into town could take such an important title. He had proven loyalty to his leader, even betrayed his former gang.

"We'll settle this right now." The angry body guard growled as he unsheathed his sword. Mugen grinned, he was waiting for when his first battle with the guy would take place. He had hoped that it wouldn't be long, how lucky for him.

They jumped outside, Mugen had to admit that the man was a lot stronger than he had credited him for. Yet, he was not strong enough.

"That's enough. Go get that old man's daughter." The leader smiled, pleased with his puppets. He knew Mugen being there would create competition, which would lead to more of his yakuza men working harder to grab his notice.

"But she's not yet old enough for this sort of-"

"Do I have to tell you again?" The leader said calmly. There was a hint of annoyance in his voice, which pleased Mugen. He knew his job there would be quite easy, with all the murder and rage he could commit. He stepped back inside, the door was broken open, and some men tended to it.

"So what now?" Mugen smirked gulping down a pot of sake. The hot weather had made him thirsty. The leader smiled looking down to his tea, feeling very confident in his plans. Mugen could tell that the man he was now partnered with, was down right low, someone with no code. Mugen had no code either, he was a wandering murderer. He had even killed an old man just for asking a question. He was a low life. He felt he would fit in, just nicely.

"We sit and relax. There is nothing there to worry for." The leader smiled.

"Lord…" A younger looking yakuza approached, bowing lowly to his lord.

"Ah, please Mugen, feel free to do whatever you please." The leader smiled taking his cup of tea with him. He followed the young yakuza out. Mugen didn't like sitting around and waiting. But he realized he barely had time to ever just sit like this and relax. It was something very new to him. Perhaps it would be nice to just sit there, drink and eat. After all, eating was one of his favorite things to do.

"Oy, old man, get me some more dumplings, and some roasted shrimp." Mugen barked, frightening the fragile old man. He looked too old to even walk, but he managed. As Mugen went to take a bite of some of the food already there, he remembered Fuu. He pictured her sitting there across from him, eating away like some little monster. He imagined that she would say cute things like 'oh this is so good' and wipe the sauce slipping down her chin with her soft little hands.

"What the fuck?" Mugen snapped out of it. He stared down to his plate, horribly shocked with his thoughts.

'Why the hell is that in my head.' He thought. Pushing the trance away, Mugen went back to eating, filing that memory of her and Jin away. But he felt bad. She kept lurking in his head, making him wonder if she was alright, or where she is. If she had eaten. All she ever did was complain about food.

"What, I don't give a shit." He spat out loud standing up with the skewer raised high in the air in triumph.

"Sir..here are your dumplings." The old man's legs were shaking with fear, as he had not expected for Mugen to suddenly stand up and say such a thing. Mugen looked dumb founded, he snorted and sat back down; ignoring it all.

He was bored, and anxious; even in a brothel. He had never just hung around like this doing nothing. What were they waiting for? The leader had said things to him, but he ignored it all. Some how, the more he learned about the guy, the more he started to hate him. Even villains had a code, this guy would step over his own brother o get to gold.

"Time will go faster if you go and get a woman." The leader said as Mugen followed him to a room, a private room in which Mugen could have as many woman as he wanted; to fill his most wildest of fantasies. He was in deed looking forward to that. But in some the corner of his mind, Fuu would come up every now and than. He was even starting to remember Jin. He had forgotten that he vowed to kill him.

Mugen needed to fight, in order to work out his anxiety. Suddenly, hell broke loose right in the brothel. Mugen's ears perked, his heart letting go of some of that panic; this was the fight he wanted.

"Alright." Mugen jumped into action. He pushed through the large collection of forming yakuza in order to get to the intruders. He was surprised to see Jin.

"So it was you; the bodyguard." Mugen smirked. In some sick way, he was actually happy to see the guy.

"What are you doing here?" Jin asked calmly as ever.

"I could ask you the same thing." Mugen smirked trying to take a strike. But it was a bullshit swing, he wasn't trying to aim for a hit, he knew that Jin would block it easily.

"What are you two doing! You promised you wouldn't fight!" Fuu's voice pierced through all the noise. She was caged inside the brothel stage, waiting to be bought; when she heard the commotion. Jin and Mugen were both very surprised to see her.

"So this means that no matter how far apart we go." Mugen started.

"This is our fate!." Mugen was ready to jump into a full attack, when suddenly he became confused, his heart was racing a mile a minute. Something was not right. His stomach filled up with hundreds of bee's, all stinging at the same time. His eyes even started to blur over.

"What the fuck?" He cursed, looking around to the yakuza men and than back to Jin, who seemed worried for his ruffian comrade. And than his gaze shifted to Fuu.

"Mugen? Mugen? Are you alright?" Fuu asked trying to lean over to him. Mugen felt the room spinning, his breathing become uncontrollable. Mugen looked to Jin and than to Fuu staring back at him, worried for him. They cared.

"…We, we were already together.." Mugen whispered.

Suddenly a hot white flash a light swallowed him.

"NO!" Mori screamed being forced back from the intensity of her magic. Mugen was breathing heavy, but he was awake now. His body was sweating, like he had awoke from a nightmare. He got to his feet, still a bit wobbly. Her magic had disoriented him, and caused his body a lot of pain as he slipped further into a deathly slumber. Luckily for him, he remembered.

"You bitch." Mugen spat, under his breath. He took his sword in his hands. His body was still aching, and feeling as though he was being weighed down. But he wasn't going to loose, not to her.

"My evil son...saying such a thing." Mori started to laugh hysterically. She had not planned for Mugen to say passionate things. He never struck her as somebody who would believe in fate. She got to her feet facing her son.

"So, you believe that meeting your friends was fate?" Mori smirked getting ready to place another spell on him. She didn't want to admit, nor make it noticeable, but she was afraid. Nobody had ever been able to break her sleeping spell, she had not counted on his heart and mind to be that strong. She always pictured him with the sword, not with an internal power. Mugen could sense it, the slight stench of fear peeking from her.

"No." Mugen snorted straightening up.

"We were already together. Fate? That's all some shit. I believe in myself and I know that those two were already part of me." Mugen had never admitted such things to himself. To confess that he indeed thought so highly of both Fuu and Jin; to make them part of him, to give them credit for his strength should have surprised even himself. But the words came to his lips naturally, like he had waited his whole life to say it.

Mori stepped back, angered by Mugen and his faith in people who were not blood.

"You wretched son! Did you forget the darkness in your heart! I should have killed you when you were born!" She screamed angrily throwing some magic black powder to him. But Mugen swung his sword, forcing the light powder to lift away from him.

"You should've. But that was your mistake." Mugen growled lowly. The feeling of a thousand bee's in his stomach was fading. His body was responding to his demands properly now.

"Feh! You're father was a low life dog, and that's what you'll always be." Mori barked with a large smirk. She wanted to inspire his hate, to make him realize who he really was. She hated to think that he was in someway, better than her. That he had amounted to the things she wanted in life.

Mugen's eyes stayed hidden, behind his wild hair. He kept his face low so that his emotions could not be read. He was feeling different things, and thinking strangely. He was a dog, born from a criminal way of life in Ryuukuu. He murdered a lot of people, that is who he was.

"What? Did you think that you could belong? That you Mugen, the birth dog of Ryuukuu, could carry an honorable name? Could possibly think of himself as a normal man?" Mori was hitting all the right nerves. And it seemed to be working. Mugen was thinking about those things again. Could he really be, ever, a proper man. Look at what he was doing, always swinging his sword. He felt most comfortable when he was killing.

"You can never be anything more than a wild criminal. You can't give that young girl a husband, or give anyone trust or friendship. You know I'm right." Mori smirked. She was taking pleasure in each saddening crease on his forehead. He was thinking of all the wrong things, doubting his new family.

"That's enough!" Jin hollered busting through the doors. It was something he was hesitant to do, but when Fuu woke up in sweats and a horrible panic; he worried. She screamed and pulled away trying to reach Mugen. She begged the silent Jin to let her go, so that she could wake Mugen up. He had no idea what she was saying, and tried his best to keep her away from the shabby hut. But when the light faded completely, Jin had no choice, he left Fuu in Mizu's care and ran to save his friend.

"What are you doing here?" Mugen asked angrily.

"Mugen, don't believe her." Fuu suddenly shouted running into the hut. She stared at Mori with angry unforgiving eyes. She wanted this woman gone, wanted her punished for what she did. Jin looked back at her, surprised that she was there. Yet, how could he have thought that she would stand by and not help Mugen. Just like him, she was bound to Mugen.

"Oy, you're awake?" Mugen asked astonished. Fuu turned to him and smiled. The same smile she always gave to him.

"Gomen, I was asleep. Arigato, for waking me up." Fuu smiled lightly touching his arm. Mugen looked down to her sparkling eyes. She remembered him and he could tell. They were in the same dream, Mori magic had forced them both back into their past. Luckily for Fuu, she had landed herself in the same past. Had Mugen not said such a thing about fate, she may have never woken up.

Jin kept his eyes dead locked on Mori making sure she didn't try anything, while his friends shared a moment they both desperately needed.

"Oh this is ridiculous! You can't possibly think that you belong here! You have no place in civilized soceit-"

"That's enough. You have no right to come here, and tell him such things." Jin angrily voiced stepping in front of his friends. His sword was unsheathed and ready for blood, but he had no intention to slay the old woman. That was something that would be left to Mugen to decide.

Mugen looked out to Jin, standing there and defending him.

"He has every right to be here. However, you have no business here with him." Jin said sternly.

"Or else?" Mori grinned not taking his words seriously. She had studied Jin while watching him on the journey. She had seen the strength in him, the skill he possessed; and the enemies he made.

"Business with him, means business with me." Jin's voice was with carried a certain madness, like if she pushed him far enough; he would really slaughter her.

Mugen was touched, he never thought that he could be so moved by words delivered by a man. But there was Jin, mouthing off to protect Mugen's rights. No one in his life had ever done such a thing. There were people always there to tell him how he had no right, to belong; to live.

"Aw, such dear friends, and with such a criminal low-life." Mori smirked.

"Say one more thing, and you'll meet the blade of my sword." Jin stepped closer to her, his sword aimed to swing.

"It's alright. Leave it to me." Mugen's eyes closed, he moved from Fuu and in front of Jin. The two worried companions watched Mugen as he stood his ground.

"You'll kill you're mother?" Mori grinned not fearing death. Perhaps she had thought that Mugen would not murder her, or perhaps she didn't care if he did. Mugen's eyes hid under the bangs of his rebellious hair. The words she said about him were true, he was a low life, a untamed dog.

"I always did what I did. Yeh, I'm a criminal, a murderer…" Mugen smiled. He was calm, a manner in him that neither Fuu or Jin had see before. They were nervous for him, not sure what he was thinking. Mori flashed him a dark smirk, her black eyes sparkling with delight. Perhaps her black magic had gone to him.

"But even I'm not as low as you!" Mugen had shouted it, and in a flash his sword slashed. Mori was still smirking, at first not realizing what had happened. But than, the sting of pain was burning her chest. She looked up to see Mugen in front of her, his head hung low. She could see his eyes, glazed over with a hateful passion.

"I do what I have to do, to protect the one's I worry for." Mugen spoke in a whisper, a special tone he had created just for Mori's ears. He wanted her to hear the seriousness in his voice; the anguish she caused him. He may have been everything she said he was, but that didn't take away from the duties he promised to the people who cared for him. To protect them, he would kill his mother; without a thought.

"Mugen…." Fuu's eyes teared up, she could feel the hurt he was feeling. She wasn't sure if he was feeling this way because he was forced to kill the only blood line he would know. Or if he really did hate his mother that much.

Mori stared up at him, holding on to the blade that had entered her chest. Blood was slowly dripping from the large wound, he was holding her in place. Somehow he wanted her to fear it, the realization of death.

"After this moment, I will never think of you. I will continue to live. And when my son is born, I will give him the name of an honorable man." Mugen pushed the sword a little further in, causing her to gasp in pain. Mori knew that he would want to kill her, but she had carefully planned her attack, she wasn't supposed to die; he was.

"You fool. Blood will always remain the same. Dirty blood can't get, clean." Mori laughed. Even when faced with certain death, she held on to her evil heart; her hate for him.

"Mugen.." Jin calmly whispered.

"Mugen…" Fuu called for him a little louder, hoping to reach him. He had not moved from Mori since he plunged his sword into her. And they were both growing more concerned.

"In your case, it can't. You were born filthy." Mugen smirked pulling out the sword. Mori gargled in pain and blood, as she sprayed the filthy blood against the broken down wall of the hut. Mugen looked down to her body, bleeding badly to death.

He turned around, not able to look his friends in their eyes. He wasn't ashamed, just very tired. He had realized something's about him, something' he had forgotten about himself; and other things he wondered if he could erase from him.

'Mugen…." Fuu thought.

……………………………………

When the sun came up, the town was refreshed with the sight and smell of snow. It had come earlier than most years, and even though it was cold; people walked outside. Warm fires and soft smells of roasting food lingered with air as Mizu walked inside his home. It was finally done. His father's home, and the newly built school. All the things he wanted to do, were done. He could finally go to his fathers grave, and tell him that his vow was complete.

"What are your thoughts?" Jin asked standing further behind the young lord. He smiled looking out to his father's restored garden, he had spent many long winter days sitting there with his dad, staring out to the dead plants. It was that first day of winter, when his father had explained life and death to him. He was only eight, and still didn't understand the world. But he understood, death; and it was a frightening thing.

"Life." Mizu smiled coming back from his trance. He looked back to Jin with a healthy bright smile. Finally, in a time where things died, they could live.

……………………………………

"Fuu-chan, you must eat something." Mai smiled to her handing over a bowl of freshly cooked stew. The smell was enticing, but Fuu was still very worried for Mugen. Last night, after the battle, he was acting differently. He seemed to be injured even though there were no hits. He was quiet and looked very exhausted.

"Mugen-san, will be alright. He just needs some rest." Mai flashed Fuu a reassuring smile and lightly patted her leg. She wanted Fuu to eat something, she had not taken a bite of anything since they returned home.

"Arigato." Fuu smiled agreeing to eat. If she didn't stay in good health, she wouldn't be able to take care of Mugen. She stayed up all night watching over him, placing a cold cloth every now and than on his forehead to make sure. Even though he seemed very distraught, he slept very comfortably. Like a little child.

Fuu wondered a lot about him. She had no idea that he had a living mother, nor did she know that Mori was his mother. She wanted to know why he had never told her the truth about it. But right now, she couldn't be worried about that. After all, she had put him through a lot of stress when she remembered nothing about him.

………………………………

The light afternoon sunlight was peaking into the room, forcing awake Mugen. He had never slept that well, like not a single worry was on his mind. But before he could look out to the sun and say hello, his eyes caught a glimpse of a blur; a furry blur.

"GAGH!" He screamed as Momo-san assaulted his face. The little squirrel happily smeared himself on top of Mugen's disgusted nose, lips and eyes. Mugen shot up, trying to peel the small monster from his face.

"Mugen, are you okay?" Fuu asked walking into the room. She thought she heard him scream. When she entered the room, she had thought to find a nerved and panicked Mugen, instead she saw him standing there ready to murder her little squirrel. He was running around the room, trying to rip off the animal, but Momo-san hadn't greeted him in along time, and wasn't about to let him go.

"Baka! Get this little bastard off of me!" Mugen screamed racing around like a mad man with his hair on fire. Fuu was a bit confused at first and repulsed by what she saw. She had expected to see a very emotional Mugen, not a recovered Mugen. Nevertheless, a happy Mugen was better to see. She smiled, giggling a bit.

………………………………………

"So you knew?" Shino asked pouring Jin a cup of warm tea. The restaurant was empty, people were tucked away in their warm houses. They weren't expecting anyone until dinner time, when the fresh smell of cooked food assaulted their senses.

"Huh?" Jin asked.

"Mori was Mugen's mother." Shino smiled. Jin closed his eyes, a small smile on his face. He wanted to defend himself for not telling her sooner, but he felt he didn't have to. He saw that understanding smile, those trusting eyes. She already knew why he didn't say it to her. He wanted to carry it himself, to not bother her with worry.

"It's better that we both carry the burden, together." Shino smiled sitting next to him. Jin was surprised to hear her say something to him about it. He looked down to her. Her belly was larger than the last time he noticed. How many more months were left until he was blessed with another great thing in his life.

"No need. This was the last time." Jin smiled down to her gently rubbing her stomach. He wasn't the type to do things like that in front of people. Yet, he somehow really wanted to touch his child. He wanted to assure his unborn child that no harm would come to it, wanted to whisper that nothing would tear them apart.

"Jin." She smiled leaning up to receive a gentle kiss.

…………………………………………

The town was lit up, with different colours and laughs. There was a celebration, to welcome the early snow. In the past, they viewed early snow as a bad sign, but this year it was taken as a sign of good things to come. A cleansing snow blanket, to wash away all the old stains of blood. Fireworks lit the sky, laughter, cheers and happiness filled the night sky.

"Fuu-chan, are you sure?" Mai asked leaving with Mizu. They were headed towards the restaurant, as always they would eat dinner, and enjoy yet another night of peace. Mizu wasn't sure if leaving Fuu behind, to be alone while waiting for Mugen to wake up again. He knew that this battle, especially, was a tough one for him. He may act like he didn't feel a single pin of angst; but he knew that even a murderer felt the cut of a blade.

Mugen wasn't the type of man who would show emotion like fear or pain so easily.

"Don't worry. You guys go ahead and enjoy yourselves." Fuu smiled waving them goodbye. She noticed how well Mai and Mizu did together, they almost seemed like a couple. She giggled thinking about the first time she felt like that for Mugen. It was all destiny, a fate that she would go through again just to have the people she had now, with her.

"Oy, don't day dream, get me some food." Mugen snorted plopping down against the wall. Fuu was surprised to see that he was awake already. She quickly skipped to the boiling stew pot. She had been waiting for him to wake, so that she could eat with him. It was a romantic thought, but she hoped Mugen felt the same.

"Is it good?" Fuu asked a little nervous. This was the first time she had taken over the cooking alone. She tried her best to match the sensational taste of Aki's hands. She cut all the vegetables by herself, and even prepared the meat. She handed over to him, a small plate with a large helping of meat skewered. She had been slowly roasting them for better taste.

"Yeh it's good." He slopply said, not really paying attention to her anxious eyes. She had been waiting for him to say something more thoughtful. But it was Mugen.

'Figures he wouldn't say anything more than that.' She smirked to herself. But it was alright, his lack of comments on her first time cooking wasn't what she was looking forward to. She just wanted him to be alright.

"Hey." Mugen suddenly said not moving his eyes or mouth from his food.

"Uh?" Fuu quizzically looked up at him as she slurped her own soup.

"Did you make this yourself?" He asked still maintaining no eye contact.

"Is it awful?" She asked slightly nervous to hear what he had to complain.

"I knew it. Definitely tastes like you had a hand in it." Mugen grinned. Fuu let puffs of smoke steam out of her ears as she prepared to shout out to him. She had tasted it, and even she had to admit it was really good.

"Why you ungrateful little-"

"Full of care." He added keeping his eyes to his skewered meat. Fuu stopped mid sentence blushing at the kind words. She smiled gently to him. Her heart fluttered to a lovely beat, seemed some how; music was playing.

"Arigato for making it." Mugen added.

………………………………

Hand in hand, Jin, Shino, Mugen and Fuu and his family stood together watching the fiery colours consume the sky. The night was coming to an end. The cheers and smiles of the townspeople as Mizu delivered his speech. He promised to be a Lord that cared, just like his father. He named Jin and Mugen, as the people who were responsible for the success, and the all of the men who served in his rebellious army.

"No finer night was meant than tonight. Let this celebration be the start of all our lives." Mizu shouted happily on to a crowd of hopeful subjects. Jin had seen a lot of changes in Mizu since they first met. He was not the same kid, wielding a sword. He had grown to a man that he always imagined he would turn to be.

The crowd roared as the lights flashed in the sky. The moon was larger than any other night, giving them all a night to remember.

"Jin." Shino smiled leaning against his shoulder. He looked down to his pregnant wife and smiled.

"We're free." She whispered. Jin leaned down to her, touching her lips with his. It was the sweetest kiss he had ever given. She held on to him. Fuu blushed seeing the husband and wife seem so personal in such a public place. But it was a romantic thought.

"Oy." Mugen smirked to her, but Fuu became nervous and embarrassed and struggled to fight off Mugen from doing more than kissing her…which lead them into another fight. Their family members watched on as the couple shouted and practically tried to strangle each other in the snow.

…………………………………….

It all came to an end. The lights, and people all gone leaving behind only white perfect snow.

"Mizu-san, that was a very nice speech." Mai smiled warmly. The white snow and dark lighted night seemed to give her a beautiful glow. Mizu smiled down at her. She had been looking all over, asking his right hand men, and finally she had traced him back to the restaurant. He needed some tea to warm him up from the winter's wind.

"Mai-chan..Arigato." He smiled offering her a cup of tea. She took a seat next to him, wondering if it wasn't too forward of her. There were so many things she wanted to say to him, but how to begin to explain what she felt for him. They were both very quiet as they sipped their tea.

"Mai-chan. I want to say something to you, but I'm afraid I'm no good with words." Mizu stuttered. He had never had a worse time trying to form sentences. He felt a surge of heat explode in his chest, his ears and cheeks became flushed as he thought of what she would say.

"Let the words just come out." She giggled gently, understanding how he felt. She was struggling to form proper sentences as well. It seemed that whenever she came near him, she could no longer think straight.

Mizu smiled closing his eyes for a moment. He wondered if this really was what he wanted to do. What if she rejected him, would he be able to deal with that. He loved her a lot, he always wanted to see her smile. He exhaled.

'I have to try.' He thought. He turned to face her. Her big beautiful eyes staring back up at him. Her expression seemed to anticipate what he had to say. Her heart was beating fast as she waited for his lips to curl into words. Words that she hoped would include her. Mizu swallowed hard.

"I –I think about you a lot Mai-chan." He started, it was in a soft stuttering gasps. He was trying to think of something more beautiful to say, something that would show her that he really did care. Mai blushed waiting for him to continue.

"Whenever I see you, I become happy, even on the worst days." He looked down to his hand, it was a mere inch away from touching hers. He blushed harder. He wanted to look deep into her eyes and find that love would be returned, but he worried that she would turn away.

"I, I-I think that maybe. If it wasn't too horrible-that-that. Well what I'm saying is that. That-that if you were." He was rambling on, not making any sense, but Mai could tell what he wanted to say. To encourage him to blurt out his feelings, she placed her hand on his.

"Mizu-san. Just say what you feel." Her face lit up with a blushful glow. Her heart fluttered, her stomach in knots as she waited for him. Mizu felt like he would pass out from the heat. He had never felt like this for anyone. His head spun as he looked deep into her eyes. She was beautiful. Somehow he became lost in them.

"I love you." He whispered suddenly as he continued to passionately stare at her. Mai blushed harder, smiling with equal joy.

"Mizu-san." She let a happy tear escape her eyes as she leaned up to give him a kiss. He accepted like reflex. It came natural, and they stayed in place, locked in their kiss. The noises of the outside world faded for them, all they needed was this perfect moment in time.

……………………………………

Jin and Shino relaxed into each others arms as they sat across their new found parents. Aki offered another hot cup of tea to Jin, and he gratefully accepted. It all seemed perfect now. Nothing could ruin a more serene moment.

"GGAAAHHHHHHHHH! Get off of me you little bastard!" Mugen's holler echoed in their ears as they watched the wild man run into the kitchen area. Plastered on his face was Momo-san, squeaking away in happy songs. Fuu came after angry.

"Mugen! Don't scream at him!." She shouted hitting him over the head with her shoe.

"Danmit baka! Don't scream at me! Scream at your little pet!" He hollered back still trying to rip Momo-san off. He thought he was free from the little fur ball; but it didn't take long for things to go back to the way they were.

"Stop that! You're gonna hurt him!" She shouted hitting Mugen more and more on the head with her shoe. Mugen shook violently burning up with anger as he was being assaulted by the two of them.

"AHH baka! He's hurting me! Hit the stupid animal!" He shouted. He had been able to pull Momo-san's fat little body alittle ways off his right eye, and he used it to angry stare of Fuu.

"He's not stupid!" Fuu shouted in little tears still hitting Mugen over the head. Mugen sighed defeated by woman and animal. And he plopped down to the floor, sitting with his legs folded while Fuu continued to hit him; and Momo-san continued to hump his face.

"This is all shit." Mugen muttered quietly. Jin, Shino, Aki and Shiro stared at each other once before looking back to the helpless murdered. He couldn't really look back at them to refrain them from laughing. Sure enough, even Jin started to laugh. His glasses fogged up, and he tilted back in laughter watching his comrade.

"Oy! Stop laughing." Mugen shouted angrily.

………………………………………..

The moon had never looked so beautiful, even the stars seemed to dim in it's magnificence. The town was sound asleep, dreaming of the happiest things. Little snow flakes slowly came down to the ground, erasing the marks of man. Everything was peaceful.

"Jin?" Shino asked turning to her side noticing that Jin was sitting up. Jin was looking down to his hands and smiling.

"What is it?" She asked worried.

"I love you." Jin blurted out calmly. Shino sat up, surprised by him. She placed a loving hand in his and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Jin?" She asked, hoping that he would open up. His eyes closed, his smile widened. Something about the winter's atmosphere made him look more alluring, with his pale complexion and dark black hair. He turned to face her.

"I was alone for so long…I never thought I could trust people…or let them into the most secret place in my chest." He placed a hand on his breast to show he meant his heart. Shino listened carefully.

"But when I met Fuu and Mugen, all that changed." He continued. He held on to both of Shino's hand, as if holding them allowed him to be open.

"It was an irreplaceable chance…But what Mugen said, back there." He started. Shino could tell that he had been thinking about it for a long time. She smiled.

"That we were already together…I think he's right. Fate, destiny, brought us here…but perhaps it only did so because in previous times we failed to come this far… That's why everything seemed so familiar…like we had gone through it all before." Jin closed his eyes and focused back to the hut, when Mugen told Mori those things. He said them out right and without thinking, however, each word he whispered to Mori was true.

"We had already gone through it once together…" Jin explained.

"Because of them, I met you. And I'm grateful to them for bringing me to you." Jin looked down to his pregnant wife. She had that pregnant glow, the look of something that created miracles.

"I hope that even in the next life times, I still get to meet them; and to find you. Their companionship led me to the love I never had." He hugged her. She embraced him back, not sure why he said the things he did. But she was proud, and glad that he opened up to her. They stayed that way for a little while, in their lovely embrace.

"I'm free of burden now." He whispered into her ear. Shino smiled, holding on to him tighter. It was his peace, what he wanted to say for a long time, but never said. He knew now, that nothing could destroy his family, because no matter what; they would all come back together. They all would.

……………………………….

"Mugen, Mugen…." Fuu panted as he tightly embraced her. He didn't engage into something sexual, instead, something in him just wanted to be as close as possible to her. He snuggled her, almost smothering.

"Can't…breathe…" Fuu slowly whispered. Her eyes had come out, comically bulging with little tears as she slipped into faintness. Mugen realized he was cutting off her oxygen and loosened enough to let in some air.

"Baka" She gasped for air, sitting up. Mugen sat up with her. He was horribly embarrassed, though it didn't matter; because he just couldn't control the way he felt. However helpless he seemed, he didn't care, he needed to hug her.

The moonlight came into the room, giving them a proper hint of light. It was beautiful outside, a beauty that he only saw in Fuu. How much he had changed so suddenly, all because of the lessons he learned. When Fuu lost her memory of him, he realized it than, how much he wanted to say to her; yet never did. All the moments he had to embrace her, yet never did. All her smiles that went unnoticed by him. He would not let that happen again.

"What is it? Fuu asked sweetly. Mugen moved his gaze from the snowy world outside to the warm face of his beloved. Fuu joked, teasingly punching his side.

"You scared me." Mugen smiled. Fuu was shocked to see him smile like that. Usually, he only smiled like that when they were making love, however, it was a dearing look in his eyes; not lustful.

"Huh?" Fuu said puzzled by him. She didn't know what she had done to scare him, it was him; the wild ruffian who was scared by no one and nothing.

"When you forgot me. I got scared… I've never been scared of shit in my life." Mugen admitted looking down to his stretched legs. Fuu sat properly up so that she could look at him better. She remained silent, feeling a bit guilty for falling for such a trap.

"Mugen, gomen that I forgo-"

"No it wasn't your fault." He interrupted. Fuu had never seen Mugen like that, and she was the closest person to him. Even in her presence did he rarely become so affectionate or romantic; or so gloomy.

"It was mine. I had you, and you loved me; and I still didn't think much of it." He knew that it sounded worse than it was. After all he loved her more than his life, he would do anything for her.

"When you forgot me, I was mad at you for letting me go so easily. Than again, it's not like you had much to remember. I never done anything for you." Mugen felt embarrassed, he was showing too much of himself, he was bringing to light a weak man. Fuu listened carefully feeling bad for him.

"So I decided that I would become a better man for you, so that you won't ever forget me."

"Mugen, I won't forget you-"

"No. I mean so that in the next life, I'll be more familiar. So you won't be disgusted to love me back…" He finally looked over to her, able to look her in the eyes. He hoped that what he was saying was clear enough. They would die, be born again and come together again, it would repeat like that forever for them. And that's what he wanted. To always be together, no matter what lifetime.

Fuu smiled, it was the most romantic thing Mugen had ever said. His voice was sweet and soft, a tone that she never thought Mugen had. His eyes sparkled. She could tell he was uncomfortable, and knew that all he wanted to do was slice something so he could feel more like his animal self.

"No. I want you the way you are. Just Mugen is better for me." Fuu smiled resting her head on to his chest. He was shocked for a moment. Here he was ready to give up his sword, burn the tattoo's from his arms and legs; and she said no. He was good enough as he was.

"Baka." He smirked snapping back to her.

"In that case." He grinned lustfully. Fuu squirmed a little blushing as he attacked her.

"Mugen?" Fuu whispered as she gently touched his cheek. Mugen loved that feel, her warm soft touch.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"Is it true? We'll always be together? That we'll find each other in the next lifetime?" Her innocent smile always tugged at his heart, ripping whatever sanity he had to shreds. He would guarantee the world to her if she asked it with that smile.

"In every life time." He smiled as he leaned into a kiss.

The room became silent, the hallways; the house was all peaceful. When suddenly…

"GAAHHHH! BAKA! You little bastard!" Mugen screamed as the incoherent squeaks of Momo-san echoed through the household, waking all. The night slipped away as the home broke out in laughter and shouts. Mugen and Fuu were the loudest as they ran around inside the house fighting. Their lives, complete.

It was one of many happy nights. Why destiny had designed their lives as it did, no one could say. But the trials and pains they went through were things they would go through over and over again; just to become a happy family in the end.

But that's not the end. No. Soon after, the house filled with one more smile, Shino and Jin's first son Mamoru. Who was ultimately the reason why Jin became more talkative. Aki and Shiro's restaurant prospered into Japan's greatest restaurant. They created a new way of eating, and led to the modern day teriyaki chicken.

Mizu moved into his fathers home and took throne as the new magistrate. With much funding, he made his town the centre of education. He proposed to Mai that summer evening after the Shogunate sent word of his approval. She said yes, they were married the next week.

As for Fuu and Mugen. Well their story will echo throughout the ages. Fuu married Mugen on the planned date. That night, Mugen made sure Fuu got pregnant. He called her fatso everyday, and she hit him unconscious everyday he did.

Momo-san greeted Mugen every morning, and Mugen, though he tried hard, was always defeated.

Seemingly unfamiliar and strange people, came together. They created a bond so strong that not even age and time would tear them a part. So where are they now, 50 years later? Probably re-living their fate, as they were, already together.

Hope that wrapped it up. I was going to stick in a lemon scene, but I thought that it would ruin the effect I wanted. I hope you guys all liked it, I worked really really REALLY hard on it. My blood, sweat and sometimes saliva (I fell asleep on my laptop a couple of times) are all in this story.

I think the message in my story should be clear. Remember back to Destined to be, a reviewer pointed out the constant similarities, well that gave me a good idea for writing "Already together". And I had even dropped a few hints about it in the Destined to be chapters (read back, you'll see it).

I thought that it was a good concept, especially because, even in the series; they emphasized on how their meeting was an irreplaceable event.

Well that's it for me. Thanks to my loyal reviewers and readers. You guys are SOOO important to me. I made some pretty good friends who now email me on a regular basis, to them I wanna say a big thanks for your on-going support! )

And I'm not sure if I'll write again after this, well see how 2006 treats me HAHAHAHA!

And remember, bizzy luvs ya! )


End file.
